RWBY: Dying Flames
by CaveMan26
Summary: His past long forgotten he awakes within a mysterious world. Seeking answers to questions he himself does not know, he embraces this new world but fate can be a cruel mistress. Happiness and sadness, love and hate, friends and enemies all this he shall experience: will he falter or shall he prevail?
1. Prologue

***Authors note: I do not own any of the ideas of the story presented to you, merely adapted for entertainment purposes and not to profit. All content belong to their respective owners***

 ***This is my first fanfiction ever, any recommendations on how I can improve will be greatly appreciated, ENJOY!**

 **Ash Seeketh Embers**

" _For the Curse of Life, is the Curse of Want."_

 **Prologue**

 _In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Yes, indeed the fire fades and the lords go without thrones. Only, in truth... the Lords will abandon their thrones. And the Unkindled will rise.  
Nameless, accursed Undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is, that ash seeketh embers._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Awakening within a dark void with no remembrance of how he got there. The place was so dark that he was not able to see his own hand that was merely an inch from his face. Trying to recollect the memories on how he ended up in such a place, a sudden pain formed in his head so strong that if it was possible it would split his head in two. ( _Bad idea...very bad idea)_ he thought, instead of focusing on the how he focused on the where. Observing his surroundings he realized he was not outside for their was no moon or stars, nor was he in a cave for the ground underneath him felt like marble. "Where am I?" he said.

Suddenly a light appeared out of nothing illuminating his surroundings. Finally he was able to see and noticed he was an entrance of sorts. A gate door was behind him, he tried to open it but it appeared to be sealed shut "Great" he murmured. Paying his attention at the source of light which has a shape of a sphere located at the center of the room, it started to move towards a corridor of stairs but suddenly stopped has if it wanted him to follow it. Reluctantly he followed. As the corridor was reaching towards an end they arrived at the throne room. What he saw would shake him to his very core, dead bodies everywhere he looked. Some so old they are merely skeletons, others are decaying leaving a foul stench, but some appeared to be killed merely seconds ago. Suddenly the light disappeared only a few torches lit the room. Has he looked behind him the passageway to the corridors was no more but merely a wall remained. From that wall a vortex started to form.

From within the vortex a screech pierced the air. He soon unsheathed his sword and raised his shield, he has forgotten who he was and what happened to him but the only thing he was able to remember is how to wield his weapons ( _very convenient_ ) he thought despite his trembling fear. A creature emerged from the vortex: it had a humanoid appearance, claws as sharp as a blade and as long, pale skin with blood covered all over it. A creature so foul that he would rather give up and die. But he refused to succumb to death until he got the answers he wanted. The creature lunged at him with its claws, he defended with his shield but the impact almost broke his arm. ( _If I block again I will loose my arm, so I have to go on the offensive)_ with that in mind he ran towards the creature and when he swung his sword the creature dodge and instantly impaled his left leg. He screamed with great pain, suddenly the creature kicked him in the face and sent him flying towards the throne. He underestimated the creature's strength and speed but not again. Ignoring the pain in his arm, leg, and face he stood up and rushed in.

Panting he was barely able to maintain his stance. He was bleeding everywhere, cuts covered his armored body, he was losing blood at an alarming rate. Yet the creature remained unharmed. He needed to end this soon, ( _If I can only aim at its head it will all be over)_ soon the creature rushed towards him and despite the earlier result he decided to block again _._ The creature hit the shield and the impact broke his arm, but it goes the creature got close enough for a strike and with one thrust the blade impaled the head of the creature ending its life. He formed a smile and jumped for joy but his victory would be short lived, from the vortex spawned another creature same as the last then another and another, before he knew it a grand number of those creatures swarmed from the vortex reaching the hundreds. Knowing he will die he begged the gods for salvation but was met with silence. From the throne a small portal appeared, the creatures rushed towards him but his instincts kicked in and he ran towards the portal not caring where it led. While in the portal he felt all sense of consciousness fading but not before he heard a calm feminine voice saying only a single word {Zenon} after that everything faded into dark.


	3. Chapter 2

***Author's note: The armor that this character has is the starter armor for a knight in Dark Souls 3. Also his weapon is a Sunlight Straight sword but he is unaware of its true potential, he also has standard knight shield from DS 3. Enjoy the story!***

 **CHAPTER 2**

Awakening from his unconscious state he slowly rises with a splitting headache ( _two times in one day...gotta love my luck_ ). Searching his surroundings he notices that it's daytime, the sun in its full splendor what appeared to be midday, also trees with beautiful green leaves, trunks so wide and branches so tall it looks like they could touch the sky. Despite the rays of the sun, shining on his metal armor he does not feel warm rather ice cold within his soul, he noticed the feeling back when he first awoke but was to busy trying to figure out where he was to care. Attempting to get up he immediately fell on his face because his leg still hurts like hell. He notices that his wounds are healed but his body is still feeling the pain ( _great, now I can't move without my body hurting like crazy, guess I'll just rest for a bit.)_ Not long after he thought those words he heard something getting near.

A strange creature with skeletal aspects around its body with red eyes and a body so pitch black the only thing that could compare to its colour was the bottom of the abyss. At first the monster approached slowly almost like it was sniffing him. "Hey buddy, listen I have no idea what you are, but I feel like you are nice, so how about it? I don't bother you and you leave me in peace. What do you say?" The beast roared and got closer "Ok so you wanna kill me...great." Now fully angered the beast rushed towards him and at the last millisecond he rolled away. His body roared in pain since he wasn't fully rested ( _why is this happening to me? Well he doesn't seem that tough but I really don't feel like fighting so running away seems like a good choice but I feel like he will catch-up to me no matter how much I run...why does this happen to me?_ )

While calculating all possible scenarios he heard a voice in his head {head towards the east and you will find a river, cross it and you will be safe} ( _hearing voices in my head? Now I know I'm losing it but 'how far is it?')_ he asked the voice _(*silence*...great._ ) So without any further thought he ran east not knowing how far he had to go. Not long after, two more of those beast starting chasing as well, it didn't help that his body begged him to stop and rest. After a while he started to hear rushing water ( _YES FINALLY!_ ) he thought ( _wait how do I swim with my armor on? I can't just ditch it...dammit)_ he thought while he jumped into the river. He swam with all his might until he reached the other side and just as the voice has said the monsters did not pursue. "THANK THE GODS I CAN REST" he shouted. Before he decided to collapse on the floor he saw a small hut at a distance ( _well might as well seek refuge_ ).

Entering the hut he saw that it was rather simple, but it appeared intact so it was good enough. He found a bed and so he took off his armor leaving on only his clothes. Staring at his armor he noticed that it was by no means anything special, it had no special quality it was merely a pile of metal. Nonetheless he was grateful for the armor, for it did its job and kept him alive, injured and battered but nonetheless alive. It was a standard knight armor, slightly bulky but what it lacked in speed it made up with defense. Sensing that the armor has been in his possession for quite some time a thought came to his mind ( _If this armor could speak it could have told me things that I have long forgotten_ ). Soon his body and mind succumbed to fatigue and so he rested.

After a couple of hours later what seemed to be dusk he heard the door of the hut open, he pulled his sword out waiting to strike the intruder and just before he was able to strike he saw a woman with silver hair, also having a strange mask covering her eyes holding a lantern as she walked in. ( _Is she blind?)_ "What are you doing in my hut?" the woman asked. ( _Never mind, but wow she is pretty…she appears to be a nice individual maybe she will allow me to stay for the night_ ). He answered "I am merely a wanderer seeking a place to spend the night". Heard head turned towards his face as if she was staring directly at his eyes ( _I guess she isn't blind)._ She said "Alright but that is my bed, you will sleep on the couch." "Of course" he responded. After that little incident they all went to sleep. ( _I can't believe she let me stay, me a stranger. Well thank the gods that she didn't kick me out._ ) The next morning he woke up early in order for him to gather his things and leave but the woman was already awake preparing breakfast for the both of them. Surprised he asked "Why did you prepare me breakfast?" She responded "Just wanting to be a gracious host." "Thanks" he said. While eating he said "Excuse my manners but I did not catch your name lovely lady" she replied "My name is Anorra, what's yours?" He hesitated "Ummm well…" since he lost all of his memories he was unable to remember his own name but the voice that he heard when he entered the portal said {Zenon} and for some reason that name stuck to his mind ever since. "Zenon" he said, "My name is Zenon."


	4. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: Sorry for the very short chapter but do not be troubled, future chapters will definitely be longer. I just felt this part was necessary...maybe it wasn't. Either way Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 3**

That same day after breakfast Zenon started gathering his things getting ready to leave. To where exactly? Ha who knows. He doesn't even know. But Anorra told him that if he wanted to he could stay. With one condition: he would have to help out around the hut.( _That's fair enough_ ) he thought, "That's fair enough" he replied. While they were both cleaning the hut, Anorra started asking Zenon questions.

"Where do you come from?"

"Somewhere far away."

"Ok but how did you get here?"

"I simply wandered to this area"

"Hmmm you're lying."

"I'm not lying, honest truth."

"Alright, but you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Ha what makes you say that?"

"Well I know you appeared from a portal."

Surprised that Anorra knew that, Zenon became nervous.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"The voice told me, and that same voice told me to help you."

Stunned that she also heard the voice, left him at a lose of words. The only thing he was able to say was "help me how?". "Simply assist you with whatever you need and be there to support you, for that is my duty as a firekeeper." she claimed.

Zenon confused asked "firekeeper?"

"Oh my, you did forget everything about your past. Well as a firekeeper I tend to the flame and help an undead fulfill their destiny."

Zenon confused as ever says, "You are confusing me more and more. What is an undead? What flame? What does that have to do with my memories?"

Despite the abundance of questions Zenon made, Anorra answers with patience and understanding, "An undead is one who is branded with a dark sign meaning they can't die but they become hollow the more they die, basically lose their sanity. You are special because you are unkindled meaning you have died and failed in your mission in your past life but was given a second chance to complete it,"

"So that's the reason I can't remember my past." Zenon came to a realization, "And what is my destiny?"

"Your destiny is to link the first flame but things are different now, you and I were brought to this world for reasons unknown. Only time will tell your next course of action. So for now simply live life. But I will warn you, in the other world you couldn't die but here you can die so don't do anything reckless." Answered Anorra

Amazed of what she had just said, Zenon felt like everything started to make sense although not much. He felt like he could trust her, even with his life. If what she said was true then he would make sure that this second chance at life will not be wasted. As the months went on, their bond grew ever stronger. However, not a bond of romance mainly for the respect they had for one another but a bond of true friendship that could never be severed. The coldness he had felt within his soul started to fade being replaced by a small flame that grew everyday. In this time Anorra taught Zenon the ways of the new world and the creatures that lurk around the forest, making sure that he would be ready to confront the world. No matter what decisions he would make she will always follow him even till death. For he is her ashen one and she is his firekeeper.


	5. Chapter 4

***Authors Note: This chapter is relatively longer although not by much. So expect some short and some long chapters. I know I said longer chapters but that will appear later on, sorry about that. Without further delay, Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 4**

-Six months later-

As they were preparing to eat their lunch Zenon spoke "So the kingdom of Vale is relatively close to here?"

Anorra looking up from her task answered "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well it's not that I don't like being in nature but why don't we ever go their?" Anorra smiled, "I have been their before but you can go if you want." Zenon raised an eyebrow with a questioning look "Do you want to go?"

She responded "No not me, maybe another time but you can go it's merely two hours from here on foot."

"Oh ok" was the only thing he was able to say. He just wanted to spent more time with her and share the experience of seeing new things. ( _What am I thinking we are just friends, nothing more than that)_ *sigh* "Oh well". He prepared to venture on to Vale taking his sword and shield, and of course a small bag of supplies made by Anorra for the road.

"Ok I'm off see you maybe later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Take care and be safe, watch out for strangers haha." Anorra mused

"Haha ok mom" Zenon responded sarcastically.

As Zenon left, Anorra watched him through the window and couldn't help but smile.

After a good amount of walking he finally arrived at the entrance of the kingdom of Vale. Staring at the entrance Zenon smirked ( _I didn't expect to see a city of gold, but I expected more. What a disappointment_ ). It was already relatively dark but he still saw people around, stores still open and what was that word ummm Faunus?...yea Faunus. Human like creatures with animal like characteristics. ( _Gotta get use to the idea of people looking slightly like animals. I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but I feel like I have bad experiences with things that look human but have nonhuman aspects.)_ shutters at the memory of the strange humanoid creature that nearly killed him.

Taking in the sights he suddenly hears a loud noise coming from a dust shop. Zenon goes to investigate mainly out of curiosity. He saw a couple of well suited men that appeared to have been thrown out of the shop window. Zenon simply stares from around a corner ( _what in blazes is going on here?_ ) Suddenly he sees a girl with a red hood pop out with a huge mechanical scythe. "Wow" Not long after the girl in the red hood was kicking those guys butts at such speed that Zenon couldn't keep up with his eyes. Then the guy with the cane called her 'red' ( _red?...really? So original)_ he thought sarcastically. All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted when he saw that the guy turned his cane into a gun of sorts. Zenon was about to head in and block the projectile but the girl had it under control. She chased after the guy on the rooftop, while Zenon followed on the ground he saw a jet hiding behind the building the two were on. ( _How do you hide something like this without anyone noticing?)_ Instantly the jet flew to the roof of the building. Suddenly a battle took place on the roof. The only thing he was able to distinguish was that someone from inside the jet was fighting with someone on the roof. It was pretty obvious that the ship belonged to those crooks. With that in mind Zenon decided to help out just a bit ( _well there's nothing better to do)_ he took from his bag a small dust crystal that had lightning properties. He was introduced to dust by Anorra. She also showed him some of its uses. Zenon with a few months of training was able to mimic a lightning bolt although it was far from perfect. And so he made a lightning bolt in order to disable the jet, he threw it at the jet, but it had only a small effect. Just enough to end the battle slightly prematurely: the jet appeared to have malfunctions thanks to the bolt, including the fight taking place on the roof gave the jet all the reasons to fall back.

( _Well that was lame I was hoping that my bolt would shut down everything and make the jet crash, it appears to me that I need more training. Anyway I think is a good idea that I leave before anyone starts asking me questions.)_ The instant he turned around he saw a man with tousled silver hair, with small shaded spectacles, a cane and a cup of what appears to be coffee in it. The strange man merely stared at Zenon and Zenon felt very uncomfortable. Trying to act casual like he knew nothing Zenon asked the strange man "Can I help you sir?" the stranger chuckled and responded "No, but I have a proposition that you might like." Zenon staring at the man with caution asked "What proposition?"


	6. Chapter 5

***Author's note: When describing the bow imagine the Epirus bow from the movie Immortals.***

 **CHAPTER 5**

This strange man led Zenon into an unknown building and he was told to wait outside while he spoke with another person in the room ahead. While the man entered the room Zenon observed his environment ( _why is this place so dark, it's almost like this leads to an interrogation room...or worse._ ) Zenon started regretting following the man for he feared the worst, but suddenly he noticed the girl in the red hood walking out of the room ( _It's her_ ) he thought, but she did not notice him since he was sitting on the side of the hall near the door, she also appeared way too happy to care if anyone was around. And so he went inside the room and he saw the strange man sitting on the other side of the table, he also noticed a woman standing right next to him and boy was she a sight to behold but he instantly forced his attention on the man. "Please take a seat" the man stated, complying Zenon sat down. "You must be wondering why I asked you to follow me, am I correct?"

Zenon thought ( _Very observant of you_ ) but simply replied "Yes".

"Well to start things off, my name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. The reason I brought you here is because I have a proposition for you. I can tell that you have potential to be a great warrior, so here is my proposition: I would like you to be a part of Beacon academy." The woman next to him did not like the idea and quickly questioned Ozpin about this offer.

Zenon not really interested in the idea answered "I'm flattered...I guess,but why should I attend this school of yours?"

Ozpin replied "In this school many people gather in hopes of becoming hunters, you will be around warriors probably stronger than you and that will push you to become even stronger. I feel that that is what you are looking for."

"All right" Zenon stated "I guess I can give it a try."

"Excellent, now I would need some forms of identification for administrative reasons."

Flustered Zenon tried to find a way to tell this man that he had nothing of the sorts. "Well as you can see I was born outside of the kingdom and thus have no real forms of legal identification, the little I did have was consumed by a house fire that also claimed the lives of my parents. Thus I have nothing in my name."

Ozpin merely stared at Zenon while Zenon hoped that this man bought the story he made up. "I see" Ozpin said.

Zenon sighed of relief ( _I can't believe he bought it_ )

"No need to worry, I will handle that issue but at least give me your full name and age to at least have something in the system."

Zenon replied "My name is Zenon, I do not know if i have a last name and if I did I had long forgotten. "My age is…"( _oh come on, i don't even know that?!, can't believe I didn't realize how I didn't know my own age...wait I got an idea._ )"Before i answer you I wanna play a game, many have tried to guess my age and many have failed and so I ask you: how old do you think I am?"

Ozpin stared unamused "I believe you are seventeen"

( _Good enough for me!)_ Zenon thought. "Man you are good you actually got it right." Zenon joked,

"Well Mr. Zenon I believe we will see you in a month during new student orientation. Do you have any form of communication in case you might have further questions?"

"Indeed we will, and umm I don't." Ozpin handed Zenon a scroll he pulled from his pocket

"Keep it."

"Thanks".

After that Zenon left and started heading towards the hut outside the kingdom to tell Anorra everything he has witnessed. Meanwhile back in the room the woman asked " I still don't get why you offered to accept him into your school, also did you actually believe his story?"

"Of course not Glynda." Ozpin answered after sipping his coffee "But he is a very interesting individual, this year will be filled with many surprises."

Heading back towards the hut, Zenon started to recall the events of moment prior. ( _This is one weird place with many strange people in it, I wonder what that jet was for.)_ Before he realized Zenon had arrived at the hut, the sun was rising meaning that Zenon had no rest since he left towards Vale ( _Should not have gone during the night_ ) Zenon thought while he groaned. Despite his tiredness he was looking forward to seeing Anorra. The closer Zenon got, he was able to smell pancakes in the air Zenon's mouth started to water. He decided to pull a small prank on Anorra as he noticed that she did not know he was there yet. And so he opened the front door as quietly as possible he was to able to hear Anorra humming a small lullaby ( _Good, she hasn't noticed_ ). Heading towards the kitchen area and seeing that her back was towards him, Zenon got closer and closer. He was directly behind her, suddenly Zenon grabbed Anorra's waist with both his arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. That unexpected action made Anorra let out a small yelp that made Zenon have a slight blush and thought ( _THAT WAS SO CUTE!_ ). Zenon started laughing and said "That was so cute Anorra."

While he continued laughing, Anorra's face was as red as a ripe cherry "Don't scare me like that it wasn't funny." Zenon got closer to give her a hug "I'm sorry." Anorra accepted his apology and returned the hug. Anorra then stated "Well how was your trip to the kingdom?"

"Well take a seat and let's get some pancakes because this will be one long story."

Zenon began his story telling with much enthusiasm, trying to add in every single detail until the end. "After that, the strange man asked me to be apart of his school!" Zenon concluded with excitement and a hint of disbelief.

"What an eventful evening you had." responded Anorra with happiness knowing that Zenon was gaining new experiences in this world.

"So what do you think? Should I go to Beacon?"

"You know that you don't need my say so, you are capable of making your own decisions." Anorra wanted Zenon to seek his own path, to make his own decisions but no matter what he did she would always support him.

"Yes, but I highly value your opinion on any matter."

"Alright I see no reason why you shouldn't." Anorra decided to give Zenon a little push seeing that he really wouldn't do it if it was not ok with her.

Zenon had a big smile on his face. "But," Anorra continued "There are a few things that we must prepare you for."

"Alright like what exactly?" Zenon asked puzzled.

"Well first your weapons."

"What about them? They seem fine to me."

"Indeed they look fine but you lack an important detail. You have close to mid range attacks but what about far distance?"

"Hmmm I see your point. What about a bow 'n arrow?

"Simple yet eloquent. We can't have you carry every little piece of armor or weapon every time. (Anorra had a rather serious face as if trying to find a solution) So I suggest making a bow out of your straight sword. In short having a bow and sword in one."

"You can do that?" Zenon asked rather surprised assuming that such a thing could be done.

"It's slightly difficult, but not impossible." Anorra gave a smirk in such a way that impacted Zenon and from that point on he vowed never to underestimate her abilities in any way, shape or form.

And so they made the plans to built such a device. Zenon was genuinely surprised with the amount of skills Anorra seemes to possess. It seemed that she spent a longer period of time in this world compared to him and obtained a few tricks here and there. Having it all figured out they focused on the next issue.

Anorra asked Zenon, "Do you remember what I told you about semblance?"

(... _uhhhh_ ) Zenon thought and responded "It has something to do with the soul right?"

Anorra elaborated, "You're on the right track. It's a manifestation of your own inner power, that's being fueled by your aura;in our terms a soul."

"Alright and how do I find out what my semblance is?" asked Zenon.

"That is why I am here, to help. First we must awaken your soul, place your hands on my hands and close your eyes."

As instructed Zenon closed his eyes, while this occurred he felt the tiny flickering flame within him grow and burn brighter. Anorra removed her hands and Zenon took it as a cue to open his eyes.

"I was able to awaken a small portion of your inner strength." confirmed Anorra trying to explain what just happened.

"Thanks," he said while smiling "so what can I do with it?"

"Your soul is unique. You have the capability to learn at a rapid pace. Able to wield weapons you never even used just by watching the original wielder use the weapon a few times. Although at a lesser level you could still build up to their skill level."

"Wow, that will definitely become useful later on."

"There's more. You are also a vessel. It might be possible that to a certain degree you might tap into the aura of an individual and use their semblance for a short period of time, just by making the smallest physical contact. Training could increase how long the semblance lasts. One final thing: you have the ability to double all of your attributes such as speed, strength, stamina, damage absorption, healing capacity in the midsts of battle; almost anything you name it. To warn you this part does have a great risk. If you use the portion that doubles your attributes, your body will cripple meaning you will be bedridden for a decent amount of time. The amount of time will depend on how many attributes you amplify: more attributes amplified the longer you shall remain incapacitated. So please use it when absolutely necessary."

Zenon at this point is nearly speechless and overwhelmed with pure excitement. But he noticed Anorra having a sad look upon her face, concerned he asked "What's wrong?"

Anorra let out a sad sigh "I know you have the potential to be even greater but I lack the strength to help you achieve it." she said as she bowed her head as if out of embarrassment.

Zenon lifted her head with his hand and turned her head towards his face "You have done more than anyone could ever ask from you. Everything I am right now or will be I owe to you. I could never ask for someone better...what have I done to deserve your friendship?" Smiling Anorra and Zenon embraced in a hug.

" Before I forget," spoke Anorra, "there's one major flaw and that is you burning yourself out. Normally in the other world you could hold your semblance an indefinite amount of time but here there's a limit. Since you are unkindled, your body can withstand the heat of the flames for a longer period of time but you can prolong the limit by training. Which brings me to my next point, can you activate it voluntarily?"

After an hour of trying Zenon was unable to activate his semblance. "Well it might be that it is an involuntary response, but with constant training you will be able to activate it at a whim." Anorra concluded. Suddenly Anorra stopped talking and appeared to be in thought.

Zenon asked "Is everything ok?".

Anorra leaving her trance said "Yes don't worry about it."

Having discussed most of the preparations for Zenon's trip to Beacon; weapons, armor, semblance, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Feeling prepared Zenon thought that he should train since he hasn't used his sword for nearly half a year. As he was grabbing his sword he moved a switch installed at the bottom of the hilt. The blade itself split in half the mechanization was in motion, one of the halfs moved to the bottom of the hilt. Then boths ends of the blade extended and started to curve slightly. Anorra was a genius; instead of using regular arrows she was able to install dust in the blade and when in bow form what would normally be the string, a beam of light emitting from the dust would connect both ends of the bow. The arrow itself was also made from dust inside the blade, relative terms an infinite number of arrows as long as he has dust to replenish the one inside the blade.

Gathering his equipment Zenon heads off to cross the river in attempts to face the strange beasts known as Grim. Life seemed great, as far as memory served him he has not seen a brighter path before him.


	7. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter. Having school, work and a little bit of laziness got in the way. Nonetheless Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 6**

Very early in the morning Anorra wakes up but notices that Zenon is still sleeping. Anorra walks to where he is and starts poking his face and telling him to wake up. Zenon in a yawning voice "five more minutes", at this point she is shaking him "Wake up, you're gonna be late and you won't be able to catch the airship to Beacon." At the mention of this Zenon jolts awake and starts heading to take a quick shower and gather all his things. While this is occurring Anorra goes and makes a hefty breakfast for both of them. Zenon barges into the kitchen and devours his food while frantically making sure he has everything. He placed his armor in a duffel bag, while he carried his weapons on his person. Realizing that he has everything, he heads towards the door and is about to say his goodbyes to Anorra. Both at the door they face each other, Zenon starts by saying "Well I'm off, I'll be sure to visit you every moment I can. Oh yes and here take this scroll, Ozpin gave it to me but I'll make sure he gets me another that way we can stay in touch." They both embrace in a hug. "Have fun, make sure to make friends and play nice with all the kids." Anorra stated with a smile. "Don't worry about that, if they are as good as Ozpin says they are there won't be a problem." Zenon started to head out but before he left through the door Anorra stopped him and gave him a small kiss in the cheek, Zenon blushed like crazy. "Stay safe." Anorra told him "I will, I promise." Zenon said back. And so Zenon headed off to a new adventure.

"Come on I'm gonna be late." Zenon was at full sprint trying to reach the airship on time. He saw it in the distance and noticed that the passengers were nearly all aboard, Zenon mustered what energy he had left and sprinted like their was no tomorrow. Winded and out of breath he made it but barely, instantly he took the nearest vacant seat ( _This day is getting better and better)_ he thought while letting out a small sarcastic laugh. Noticing his surroundings he instantly saw a familiar figure ( _Hey it's Red, is she also going to Beacon? And who is the chick right next to her?)_ Suddenly a projection appeared out of nowhere, the figure was the woman that was next to Ozpin, Zenon didn't really catch her name nor did he pay attention to the projections message. Her name was mentioned maybe...but again he wasn't paying attention, Zenon was interested more in the view. Soon after he heard a very grotesque sound, searching for the source he noticed a blonde haired guy appearing to have the urge to puke. A sweat drop appeared on Zenon's face ( _You're riding an airship and you have motion sickness?...surely not the sharpest tool in the shed.)_ Getting up to see if he could help Zenon got closer to the individual "Hey buddy you ok?" The moment those words left his mouth the blonde man suddenly puked in the trash bin right next to him but some of it landed in Zenon's shoes. _(These are brand new, Anorra bought them for me precisely for my arrival to Beacon.)_ He was getting very angry as the individual kept saying it was an accident and 'I'm sorry'. Zenon was about to show this guy a piece of his mind but remembered Anorra telling him to be nice and make friends. With clenched teeth he said "Don't worry about it." Finally relaxing Zenon gave the guy a green herb he got from his bag "Here eat this, it will calm your stomach long enough to reach our destination." The strange guy, with a smile thanked him. Zenon remembered his thought from earlier as he sighed _(Better and better.)_

They had arrived to their destination and exited from the airship. The blonde man kept excusing himself and Zenon was getting frustrated. "Hey don't mention it. Seriously don't, stop talking about it or I will get mad." Setting his ever so guilty conscious aside the blonde man asked "I did not seem to get your name kind stranger."

"The name is Zenon. And yours?"

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

Zenon's eye twitched. This guy or rather Jaune may speak like a confident person but everything about him yells insecurity.

"Pleasure to meet you Jaune."

Suddenly they heard an explosion not far from their current position.

"What was that?"

"Heck if i know, let's check it out."

When they arrived they only saw a girl in red lying on the floor. ( _It's Red!_ ) Zenon thought, as they got closer Jaune offered the girl a hand to help her get up.

"Hey, I'm Jaune and this is my friend Zenon."

"Ruby."

Zenon was dumbfounded ( _Friend? Well if i'm gonna start making friends might as well start with him.)_

Ruby then smirked "Are you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Zenon let out a small laugh ( _At least my beginning of the year can't be as bad as his.)_

As they were walking threw the school grounds Jaune was complaining about the issue of motion sickness. Then they turned to calling each other nicknames: he was 'Vomit Boy' and she was 'Crater Face' and Zenon was just laughing the entire time. Jaune then showed his manly confidence when stating his name but crumbled when Ruby showed a sign of doubt. Zenon is not much of a quiet guy but he rather enjoy the comedy scene right in front of him. As the conversation turned to an awkward silence Ruby suddenly said "Well I have this." as she showed her giant scythe. ( _Great ice breaker.)_ Zenon thought sarcastically. Ruby was praising her scythe and how it has a built in sniper rifle, and Jaune...well he has a sword and a shield that becomes portable but weighs the same, he got discouraged because his weapons look like nothing compared to hers.

"Hey don't be ashamed. A sword and shield although simple can be very effective in the right hands."

"Yea I guess. How about you? What weapons do you have?"

"Actually almost the same as you. A sword and shield although my shield is not portable like yours. They do nothing special but my sword does have a trick up its sleeve."

Flipping a switch on the hilt of the sword, the sword suddenly turns into a bow.

"As you can see it is powered by dust. Not as fast or powerful like a sniper but it gets the job done. You cannot believe what a bow can do when the wielders imagination knows no bounds."

As they walked and talked they came to the realization that they were lost. After many twist and turns and asking for directions they finally arrived to where they were suppose to be in the beginning. They saw a huge crowd of students on their way in, once they got inside a yellow long hair girl shouted to Ruby and Ruby left. Jaune let out a sigh as in a protest.

"By the gods man calm down you seem desperate. She has friends that she wants to be with, theirs nothing you can do about that."

"Yea but where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk too?"

Never in all his life, *as far as memory goes* did Zenon want to punch someone so hard like he wanted to do to Jaune.

"I don't know and I don't care. Come on let's get closer."

All the students seemed to be gathered and everybody just waited for the headmaster to say a few words. Zenon never liked being in a big crowd especially a loud one, all the students were talking and Zenon missed the quietness of the hut in the forest. Its barely been a few hours and he already missed the hut, the silence, Anorra's smile...he was snapped out of his day dream once he heard Ozpin clearing his voice.

"I will keep this brief…"

( _Wow. What enthusiasm, what passion he has for his school and its students._ ) Zenon mocked.

After everything was said and done everybody moved to the ball room since everybody was gonna sleep there. Night soon arrived and everybody had their pajamas on or whatever their night attires were. The only thing Zenon needed for the night was gym shorts and a plain white shirt, he noticed Jaune and what he was wearing. ( _A onesie? Seriously...I can't)_ Zenon pinched the bridge of his nose, he could not believe that this guy was one of the great warriors or hunters that Ozpin used in his reasons of why Zenon should go to Beacon. He was planning on calling Anorra but remembered he didn't have a scroll yet. Confused by Jaune's weirdness and not being able to call Anorra, Zenon decided to sleep early ( _Tomorrow is a new day Zenon, tomorrow is a new day)_ And so Zenon fell into the arms of darkness and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: Do to work and college I will only post every other week. Hopefully this will allow me to make the chapters better. Sorry for the inconvenience and Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 7**

Morning started like usual: wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast and brush your teeth. The only real difference is that there's a whole bunch of people doing the same thing, practically at the same time. Today was the day of initiation, what exactly was gonna happen nobody knew but knowing a little bit of how Ozpin does things, Zenon knew it was gonna be unique. Soon the hour approached for preparations to be made. Every student went to their respective lockers and started suiting up. Since Jaune was the only person Zenon knew besides Ruby, he decided to tag along side him. Once in awhile Zenon regretted that decision, the day had barely started and Jaune started having a crisis: he couldn't find his stuff in the right locker.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh, why does this have to happen today?"

"Jaune calm down. Your locker is over here trust me, it's on the same side as mine ok. You just have to find the right one so stop worrying."

While Jaune was looking for his locker, Zenon opened his locker and started to wonder if he should wear his armor or not. While deciding Zenon started to talk.

"Anyway Jaune, since we have to pick teammates why not partner up maybe even include Ruby. So what do you say Jaune? Uhhh Jaune? Hey man are you listening?"

Looking around he noticed that Jaune was missing _Great I'm talking to myself._ After searching for two minutes Zenon found Jaune talking to a white hair chick and a semi armored red hair woman. Jaune was a very confident individual but he can't seem to take a hint; innocence is different from ignorance. Clearly the white haired girl does not want to be around Jaune and the other one _Wait a minute...I'm no love expert but I believe that the red hair warrior might actually develop feelings for Jaune._ To even consider such a possibility baffled Zenon, but hey who was he to judge? Zenon intends to see how everything will play out. Alas it was not Zenon's concern regarding Jaune's love life, concentrating at the task at hand Zenon decided to put on his full armor: the moment of truth had finally arrived. The students were placed in a straight line each placed on a type of tile of sorts facing a forest with many hills. The task in itself seemed rather simple: get to a certain location, get an item and get back without dying. But everything has a catch: the first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the rest of your Beacon experience. What really got Zenon uneasy was the landing strategy phase of the plan. Never has he learned to fly or jump off high levels of terrain but he had to learn fast because if he didn't surely he would die.

After a few words from Ozpin everybody got ready for the launch. Taking deep breaths it was Zenon's turn to be in the air, once launch he focused on finding a tree that can be used to break his fall. After a decent time in the air, a suitable tree appeared before him. This was his plan: use his sword to impale the tree and stop falling, simple right? Indeed he took his sword out with both hands placed on the hilt, blade pointing outward and Zenon impaled the tree. He would soon regret that decision because his face hit the tree straight on. After a few seconds of going down the tree, the momentum stopped. Seeing that he was still not near the ground he decided to use the branches as a way to get to the ground. Nearly close to the ground a branch snapped and Zenon landed face first to the ground. Thankfully the armor prevented him from breaking his bones, dusting himself off he started moving to the direction that Ozpin said where the items he had to retrieve. Minutes passed and he still did not find anyone _Strange, surely I would have seen or heard someone by now._ In the end it really didn't matter. Walking up towards a hill he started to hear bullets, explosions.

Looking over the cliff he saw a giant bird like grimm and a scorpion grimm, they were fighting a couple of students. After trying to decypher who they were he realized those student were Jaune and Ruby. Zenon debated whether he should help, but came to the conclusion that if he decided to head down and help them two things would happen: either they would already have won or been devoured. Because of these possibilities Zenon simply waited and watched hoping for the best. Each group was taking on their own grimm and it appeared like Ruby and Jaune were the leaders of their own group. It didn't take a genius to realize that the teams were already made even before Ozpin could declare it. They were able to defeat the grimms and Zenon couldn't help but clap even if they couldn't see him or hear him. _Well time for me to go._ As he turned he noticed that the woods became rather dark like it was mid-night. Having a bad feeling Zenon prepared himself for whatever could appear from the darkness. Strangely enough he felt the dark call to him and beckoned him to step closer into the dark. Despite better judgement he slowly walked thru the woods and was engulfed by the darkness.

Zenon suddenly woke up in a slightly familiar room, he couldn't put his finger on it be he could have sworn that it he was here before and it wasn't a good thing. Suddenly it dawned on him that this was the throne room in which he awoke many months ago. Zenon was in full panic, he felt coldness surrounding his body but mainly feared that he would encounter the creatures that nearly killed him all that time ago. From the the cracks of the ground a strange liquid substance started appearing, from it appeared oily shadows started to form and they walked to Zenon. Not waiting to find out what's going on Zenon slashed his sword but it did nothing, after it would cut one down it would simply reform. He needed to think of something and fast but his mind was clouded by fear he was losing all sense of hope. _Zenon you fool do not give up, you have to get back, you can't die here._ Gaining newfound strength he charged towards the oily shadows without a plan but he had to do something. Not long after, the shadows overwhelmed him. The shadows merged and formed a pool of their own substance and their arms started dragging Zenon down. He struggled to reach the surface but the shadows would not allow it, Zenon was suffocating and losing consciousness.

{Have you given up so easily? Arise unkindled one and let the flames be your guide. Your future is filled with darkness but fate did not deem you ready to die. So I tell you: rise.}

As if the sun itself descended towards the earth and the flames began to devour everything, so did the soul of Zenon burst with flames and engulfed him thus not only consuming his body but it also consumed the shadows. Regaining consciousness Zenon noticed that he wasn't dead, he soon saw that his body was covered in small flames that soon extinguish. Looking at his surroundings he realized that he was back in the world of Remnant in the same place he was before he entered the dark. Zenon clenched his fists, angered at the thought of his own weakness, he was weak, pathetic. How can he save anybody if he can't save himself? Gathering his items he left towards where the items are being held. At that moment Zenon swore to himself that he would get stronger: no one and nothing will ever get in his way ever again. Zenon was blinded by his own anger that he did not care to question why he appeared at the throne room or who kept sending him there. He didn't even recall the voice that spoke and saved him. The darkness soon dissipated but before it disappeared a sinister laugh could be heard from a distance.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Zenon finally reached his destination but he could not believe what he was seeing. There was absolutely no pieces left for him to get. Now let's mix that with the fact that he has encountered no one so he has no partner, not to mention that he almost died and came to realization of his own weakness, so in simpler terms: Zenon was about to lose it. Out of frustration Zenon yelled out loud "OZPIN! THE YEAR HAS BARELY BEGUN AND I AM TIRED OF YOUR GAMES!" Thankfully nobody was around to hear him, after regaining his composure Zenon headed back to Beacon.

Everybody had already arrived, Zenon being among the last. By the time he arrived teams were already being assigned. Finally the time came for his two friends to be officially part of a team. First of was Jaune and as predicted by Zenon, Jaune became the leader of team JNPR. Ruby also became the leader of her team, her name matched the name of her team ironic isn't it? By the end of the day everybody had a team, well all except Zenon. When the students left to their newly assigned rooms, Glynda came up to Zenon and told him that Ozpin wanted to speak with him in his office. Once they had arrived Zenon spotted Ozpin seating in his seat taking a sip from his mug.

"Thank you for coming Zenon."

"Well thank you for inviting me Ozpin."

"I know you must have questions and concerns regarding you not having a team."

Zenon stated sarcastically.

"I didn't know you were a mind reader! It must have taken a long time for you to come to this conclusion hahaha. No but seriously what gives Ozpin?"

"Under normal circumstances if you don't have a team you can't be in this school, but you are an exception. You will be what I would consider a jack of all trades. By this I mean that you won't have a team but you will be the one to help out teams on any mission. You will also take on hazardous missions that only more advanced students take. You could say that my intuition led me to this conclusion. Do you object?

"No sir."

"Excellent. Here is the list of your classes."

"Excuse me but could I receive a new scroll?"

"What happened to the one I gave you the day we met?"

"Lost it."

"Alright here is a new scroll and please try not to lose this one. You may leave."

Zenon exited Ozpin's office and started heading towards his new room. He noticed Jaune in the hallway and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Zenon how's it going? I haven't seen you since this morning."

"It's been good. It was a long day but i'm just heading towards my new room. It's down on this hall. So you've become a leader, how does that feel?"

"I was very surprised, i'm not even sure that I would make a great leader. I think Ozpin made a mistake."

"Well with that attitude of course you won't be a great leader. I may not know what is going on in Ozpin's head, but I can guarantee you that he didn't make a mistake by making you leader."

"Thanks I needed that. Wait a minute how about you, I didn't see up there when naming teams. Where is your team?"

"I don't have a team."

"WHAT?! What do you mean you don't have a team?"

"Like I said I have no idea what is going on in Ozpin's head; I just hope he knows what he is doing. Anyway let's change the subject: Be a good host and introduce me to your teammate's man."

"Oh yea sorry about that. Come on they're inside."

Entering the room Zenon saw that it was rather simplistic, although since they barely moved in there will be some decorations on the days to come.

"Well here are my teammates. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren."

Pyrrha: "~Hello."

Ren: "Nice to meet you."

Nora: "You must be a friend of our fearless leader. How well do you know him? Are you stronger? What was your name again?"

"Nice to meet you all. What an interesting group you got here Jaune. I see great things in the future regarding this team."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you all be since you guys are barely getting to know each other."

Everybody said goodbye and Zenon left towards his room. Entering it he noticed how empty it was and bland, Zenon liked every aspect. He wasn't much of a decorator so he didn't mind, being alone meant he didn't have to deal with anybody regarding any trivial issues. Taking his armor off, setting his weapons aside, placing his class schedule on the table he finally laid on his bed. Getting his scroll he decided to contact Anorra. After dialing the number it started to ring, on the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anorra."

The happiness she felt in hearing his voice was clearly palpable through the phone.

"Zenon! It's good to hear your voice again. How are you?"

Zenon let out a small laugh, "It's good to hear your voice too Anorra. I've been doing great, also a lot of things happened since I left. It's already night time but if you like I can tell you everything."

"I would like that."

"Ok. Now where to begin hmmmm oh I got it. My adventure began the moment I entered Vale and the airship was about to take off…"

-5 hours later-

"..."

"Zenon?"

"Yea?"

"Please don't be upset."

"Why not Anorra? I have seen the extent of my strength and it is pathetic. How can I save someone when I can't even save myself from mere shadows? I have seen students here that can achieve superhuman feats. My abilities pale in comparison. No wonder I failed in my first life, I'm a sorry excuse for a warrior."

"That is why you have your soul, your semblance. With it you can adapt and achieve equal to their strength and possibly greater."

"Semblance, semblance this, semblance that. Why does that word irritate me so much? Oh wait I know because I can never active it let alone use it. After I regained consciousness I noticed my body was covered by small flickering flames. It appears that that is the way my semblance looks like when it is activated. But let's look at the set back: it only happened when I was at the brink of death."

Anorra said nothing

"You claimed I would be able to activate it at any given time if I train. But how many times must I taunt death in order for me to achieve that goal?! The idea that I can die at any given moment frightens me to my very core."

Saddened by Zenon's pain, she knows exactly what he is going through and with a calm comforting voice tells Zenon.

"Oh Zenon. You tell me all the things that plague your mind but have you not noticed the true source of all your troubles? The semblance, your strength, your fear are but the effects not the cause. Do you see?"

Zenon remained silent

"Everything connects to one word: death. Even if your memories don't tell you, your instincts do. In the other world you avoided death not because you feared it but because you feared of losing who you were: your mind, your sanity. Fearing that you will be nothing more than a walking husk if you kept dying. But here you fear death because you know that you won't be able to come back. In the past you only knew how to live as an undead, but here you're learning how to live as a human. The fear is natural, do not let it hinder you instead let it exalt you to new plains of possibilities. So do not fill yourself with despair my Ashen One."

"Thank you Anorra. Please forgive my outburst, my own insecurities and weakness."

"There is no need for apologies. It was natural that this would come to happen."

"You always show me the path and light the way. I am forever grateful and hopefully I can repay the kindness that you have given me. We will talk again another time. Goodnight my Firekeeper!"

"And goodnight to you my champion!"

Zenon hanged up, putting on his sleeping attire he laid on his bed. He swore that he will get stronger if not for his own sake than he would do it for her. While meditating on the words of Anorra, Zenon slowly drifted to sleep.

-At the hut-

After Zenon ended the call, Anorra clasped her hands together and started whispering a small prayer to whichever gods could hear her. She begged that Zenon could find the strength to face the approaching darkness and its demons, but she does not know herself what challenges he will face. She also knows that Zenon's inner flame; his soul grows slightly larger and brighter everyday. The problem is that the brighter the flame the thicker the darkness. His soul is only temporary and in one point will stop growing: without the sustaining strength of the first flame or large amounts of souls to feed his fire, Zenon's soul will be a flame that will flicker, dwindle and die. And once the fires fade only dark will remain. She feared the future but believed in her champion and thus as she went to bed Anorra decided to entrust everything to the hands of fate.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

-That Morning-

Having spent most of the night talking with Anorra, Zenon had very little sleep. The only reason he got up was to use the bathroom. After coming back he checked his class schedule and noticed that his first class was in an hour. He opened his closet and noticed his uniform hanging there, checking on the size he noticed that it matched him. ( _How did they know what size I am?_ ) Zenon was weirded out by this little detail. Zenon started with the basics: took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Having only fifteen minutes left Zenon decided to head towards his first class. ( _So when do they serve breakfast? Do they serve breakfast? Do we have to make our own meals?_ ) Zenon's thoughts were filled with food related questions as his stomach grumbled and begged for food. Shortly after he saw Ozpin and Glynda on the side

"Good morning Headmaster and Ms. Goodwitch."

"Good Morning Mr. Zenon."

Zenon stepped into the classroom and saw that so far he was the only one in the class. ( _Class is about to start, where is everyone?)_ Taking a seat on the far back he noticed team RWBY rush in, then little by little the rest of the students started showing up.

His first teacher was professor Port a rather large man, with grey hair and a very thick moustache. The class in itself wasn't terrible! Here you learn more about the grimm species, the only real issue was the professor himself: he wasn't the most entertaining teacher to have. His monologues could put anyone to sleep and then there are his stories. Professor Port started with a tale of his younger self, despite contrary belief Zenon actually enjoyed past stories; history always fascinated him and most likely was the only one at class that did. When Port finished his story Zenon gave a small clap, instantly everyone turned to look at him "What? I like the story, don't judge."

Port gave a hefty laugh "Thank you Mr. Zenon, i'm glad you like the story."

Later the professor started listing of traits that a good huntsman or huntress must have, as soon as he asked who in the class had such qualities the girl with silver hair, a member of team RWBY raised her hand. Port said "Excellent" and continued to say that she should prepare her opponent. He then pointed towards a cage with a grimm inside ( _Wait when did that cage get in here?!_ ) Zenon came to the conclusion that he should simply stop trying to make sense of everything in this world and should simply go with the flow.

After a couple of minutes the girl seemed ready to the fight the beast. Although Zenon has little to no say in such matters when it comes to combat attires he still has to wonder: how is a skirt suitable for combat? Trying to deviate his attention from her attire he aimed his attention at her skills to defeat the monster. It appears the hour has finally arrived, as she is making a stance Ruby starts yelling words of support. Clearly it isn't working because the girl seems to get rather annoyed. Zenon could try and say something to make Ruby see that she isn't helping but he is in the back, she is in the front so he will just sit this one out. This will be a very helpful lesson for them to function as a team, maybe not at this moment but down the line it will have its benefits. Since Anorra said that he could mimic other people's fighting styles and to be able to use their weapons, Zenon tried his best to observe any and all fighting techniques even without his semblance on. He didn't know exactly how it worked but he would try anything to activate his semblance. Maybe he needed to fight an actual person...either way that didn't matter at the moment so he set those thoughts aside.

The seconds raged on and finally she took down the beast but before that she snapped at Ruby in the middle of a fight ( _Very professional.)_ ( _Today went rather fast. You know I like being alone but dang do I need to people to hang with. I can't just barge in on Jaune or Ruby while they are with their teams... I still don't get why Ozpin hasn't given me my own team. Oh well.)_ Zenon started working on his homework and so the day in itself ended.

No matter how many times it happened Zenon did not like waking up early, he didn't even care about school. Well he liked obtaining new knowledge, but the tedious task of getting up early was more or less inconvenient. Seeing that half of the teachers drink coffee at every waking moment he decided to give it a try, maybe it might energize him. One morning he got himself coffee and forced himself to finish it ( _It's so bitter no matter how much sugar, or cream, or whatever you add._ ) That was the first and last time he even considered drinking coffee. One of the classes Beacon provided was a sparring class basically fight another student. This was a class that Zenon could actually enjoy although there were restrictions to the fights. A demonstration of the scroll telling you the levels of your aura while in a fight was presented by Jaune and a student named Cardin. Zenon decided to root for Jaune not aloud of course only mumbling.

"You got this Jaune, come on beat him up!"

Surprisingly; Jaune started to lose.

"What are you doing? Get your act together!"

Jaune was knocked to the ground and Ms. Goodwitch ended the fight.

"By the gods did he even try?"

The class ended and everybody started to head towards the cafeteria. Zenon got his food and started to look for a table. He saw both teams sitting in one table so he decided to sit with them. He grabbed a chair and sat on the end where Ruby and Jaune were sitting "Hey guys how's it been?" Ruby was the only one that responded "Hey Zenon, it's been good." Silence soon followed except for Nora telling her dream and Ren correcting the dream every step of the way. Zenon's attention was undivided towards Nora's dream that he didn't notice Jaune's gloomy appearance. He only noticed when Pyrrha asked Jaune if he was ok. Jaune thinking he could hide his emotions stated that he was fine and asked why. ( _Why do you do this? Just be straightforward.)_ Jaune kept saying how he was fine and everything. Zenon decided to give him a hand.

"You know what? maybe I can help you."

"How?"

"I wield the sword and shield just like you, so maybe I could give you a few tips and tricks. What do you say?"

"Thanks but no. I got this don't worry."

"Hey I won't lose any sleep because of this but maybe you might."

While they were showing concern for Jaune and Jaune trying but failing to prove he is fine, everybody noticed that Cardin and some other guys -most likely his teammates-were picking on a faunus girl. No one really did anything and Zenon couldn't believe it. Deciding to take matters into his own hands Zenon got up and went to confront Cardin.

"Hey guys whats going on over hear?"

"Who are you and what do you want? Wanna play the hero and save this worthless faunus?" He pulled on her ears while talking to Zenon.

"Listen man I could care less like the other people knowing what is going on and do nothing, but I can't allow you to simply abuse this girl any longer."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Cardin got closer to Zenon and his teammates started to surround him, he also started to shove Zenon. At this point Zenon was getting angry: he could handle being mocked, laughed at and pushed around but no one torments another person for fun and gets away with it. Zenon tried not make a scene but it was difficult when everybody was already he started to feel his soul burn a little bit within him. Having enough of him, Zenon grabbed Cardin's wrist. Zenon felt like he was draining Cardin's aura thus gaining more strength bit by bit. At this point Zenon was crushing Cardin's wrist. Taking the opportunity of the new strength Zenon grabbed Cardin's neck and brought him closer, face-to-face. Cardin noticed that Zenon's eyes seemed like it had a flame within and it scared him.

"I'm gonna be nice and give you a warning: leave her alone or there will be a problem."

Cardin not wanting to test if it was a bluff quickly agreed and left with his teammates close behind.

The burning sensation started to decrease. ( _So that's how my semblance feels like. Thankfully I didn't catch in flames, well maybe if the situation lasted a couple of seconds longer.)_ Looking at the girl he just helped, he noticed that she was a rabbit faunus.

"Hey are you ok? Hopefully those guys learned their lesson and they don't bother you anymore."

"You didn't have too." The female faunus responded shyly and blushing.

"Even if I didn't have too, I wanted too. Excuse my manners I didn't get to introduce myself my name is Zenon. "

"I'm Velvet."

"Pleasure to meet you Velvet. Enjoy the rest of your day and hopefully next time we can meet again under better circumstances."

With a smile Zenon gave Velvet a gentle pat on her head and a slight scratch on the back of her bunny ear. At the action of this Velvet blushed a deep dark red. After that Zenon headed back to table, where his friends had big grins on their faces.

"You were so cool. Threatening Cardin like that." Ruby stated with excitement.

"Thanks."

"You should have seen the look on her face she practically fell in love with you. Hahahaha!"

"Yang don't say that."

Looking at the girl talking to Ruby, Zenon asked.

"I'm sorry I never got your name."

"You can call me whatever you want hot stuff."

"YANG!"

Zenon laughed with a sweat drop appearing on his head. Trying to change the subject Ruby went on to say, "I forgot to introduce you to my team. This is my sister Yang. Ms. Ice Queen over there…"

"Hey!" said the ice queen

"is Weiss and the one reading a book is Blake."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Zenon."

Weiss stared at Zenon and she appeared to have a very serious expression.

"Why did you help that faunus?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. No one deserves that kind of treatment no matter who they are."

"Hmph." That was Weiss's answer. Zenon could not understand what was her deal with the faunus. As soon as that was over Blake asked.

"So you care for all faunus?"

"Of course just because they have a few different physical appearances doesn't make them any less humans than us."

While finishing what he was saying Zenon noticed that Blake's bow twitched with delight. ( _Wait a minute… no way she's a faunus herself and by the look of it, her teammates don't know yet.)_

After that event life carried on its usual course and soon arrived the class with the most hyperactive teacher a person would ever know: Professor Oobleck. Zenon would love to be as quick as him but the prize to achieve it was costly and frankly not worth it. Zenon really dislikes coffee. At this point Zenon gave up on trying to keep up with his movements and so he decided to stare at the board. Not really caring what was occurring around him he was only able to catch a few pieces here and there. First Oobleck ugly Jaune asleep, Jaune couldn't answer the question, Cardin mocks him, Pyrrha answers the question, Cardin and Jaune get in trouble. And just like that the class ended. Fate can be many things especially tricky; soon Zenon will learn this lesson in the most inconvenient way possible.


	11. Chapter 10

***Author's Note: WOW! Sorry for my lack of updates. I can try to give a thousand reasons of why but it won't make up lost time so I won't. I hope non of you have lost interest in the story. Don't forget to leave some reviews, and speaking about reviews**

 **Dude -** **Never played any DS games but I must say this is good**

 **CaveMan26 - Glad you like it and sorry for the late acknowledgement. You should really play the DS series although it might be for everyone. Just be prepared to die a lot haha.**

 **Crapitos - Andorra X Zenon bruh**

 **CaveMan26 - Totally bruh! Oh yes and make sure Zenon doesn't catch you saying or writing Anorra's name wrong, he can be very protective of her even in the small details. Don't worry I won't tell him. Hahaha**

 **Without further delay ENJOY!***

 **CHAPTER 10**

Twas the night before their trip to the Forest of Forever Fall and Zenon decided to go to bed early because why not. Soon he started to hear both Jaune and Ruby talking in the hall. He didn't really pay attention because he just wanted to sleep. After a few minutes the conversation ended and Zenon was relieved; now he can catch some Z's. The morning leading up the trip Zenon was called to Ozpin's office.

"Good morning Mr. Zenon."

"Morning Headmaster."

"I believe you are aware that today is the trip to the forest of forever fall."

"Uhh yes."

"Well I called you up here because I wanted to tell you that you won't be going in that trip."

Zenon confused asked "Why not sir?"

"I have a different assignment for you. How much do you know of the White Fang?"

"Well uhh they are a terrorist group made up of Faunus trying to promote justice for Faunus or something like that."

"For the most part you are correct. There activities have increased this past few months and I want you to find out what they are up too."

"With all do respect Ozpin: why me? Why is it important? How am I going to find them? How am I gonna join them? See sir there's a lot of factors to take into consideration."

"I feel like you are well suited for the task. You have no legal records regarding who you are, in the worst scenario you don't even exist and that makes you a prime candidate for this task. Regarding on where to find them they mainly focus their attention on dust. Simply locate large amounts of dust and they will more than likely be there as well. How to join them well that is up to you to find out."

Zenon at a loss of words was only able to reply "Don't I need a disguise or something?"

"Of course. You do have anything in mind?"

"Well now that you mention it I do."

 ***Authors Note: The armor will be the Sith Stalker armor (Hoth variant) from the Force Unleashed. Back to the story! I know I am bringing Star Wars but I swear it's only for this, I mean the armor is really cool. (I own nothing.)***

"You will not tell anyone about this, it is confidential and if you get caught you will have no ties to Beacon. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. So when do I start?"

"Soon enough. And what about weapons, what will you use?"

"I was planning on taking my sword but considering that I can't have anything being traced back to me or Beacon I'll still use a sword but a different one. Its an heirloom sword I came in contact with but I want to make it better"

 ***The weapon will be the Astora straight sword.***

"Very well, all of the schematics you gave me will be prepared by the time the White Fang strike. For now enjoy the day off, you won't have another one for a long time."

"Thank you."

Heading back towards his room Zenon didn't like the idea of going undercover _How in the world did I ended up in this mess._ He decided to call Anorra and tell her what has occurred but realized that if the White Fang found out about him and his only connection being Anorra, it would be better if she knew nothing. So for the moment he decided to keep it a secret. Zenon was enjoying the sunset and stayed until dark to look at the stars. Without warning Zenon saw Blake running as if away from Beacon. She stared at the statue positioned at the entrance and took of her ribbon; revealing her cat ears. _Ha knew it._ A different figured appeared and it appeared to be another Faunus with yellow hair and a yellow tail. _Ha monkey faunus._ Soon they both left Beacon and merely a few seconds later Ozpin called Zenon through his scroll.

"The White Fang have been spotted near a dust shop."

"Won't you call the authorities?"

"I would but I need you to get there and join the White Fang remember?"

"Yea yea and the equipment I asked for?"

"It's ready, I'll send a locker pod to your location."

A second later a pod landed in front of Zenon. Suiting up, he immediately headed towards the dust shop. It took a while but luckily he arrived as the White Fang were barely finishing hauling off all the dust. In the schematics he asked to place a voice changer in his mask _well time to see if it works._

Stepping out of his hiding place he confronted the strange masked individuals. The moment they noticed him they pulled out their weapons ready to kill him.

" _Easy there fellas my name is Pax and I come in peace."_

The White Fang members still pointing their weapons.

" _Listen I don't have any quarrel with you. I merely wish to speak with whoever is in charge of this little operation. I have a proposition that I want to offer to them_."

Still not talking they were about to attack him when someone yelled "What is taking so long?!"

At the sound of that voice Zenon recognized who the man was: the guy with the cane that fought Ruby a few months earlier. The man seeing Zenon/Pax asked him

"And who might you be?"

" _My name is Pax. It appears that you are the one in charge of this operation."_

"What if I am?"

" _Great than I have a proposition that you can't refuse."_

"And that would be?"

" _I can tell you are a man with vision, with determination. But there are people that will seek to destroy that vision. I can tell that great things will be achieved and I wanna be on the winning side. I don't ask for money only the opportunity to bask in the glory of your victory."_

"I like your attitude kid. Help me with this dust and we can talk more on our way to our destination. Oh and you can call me Roman."

The sun rose and a new day began. Roman, Zenon and the White Fang where at the bay loading up a few crates of Schnee Company dust material. Roman still hasn't told Zenon if he was in but everything seemed to point towards the 'you're in' direction. Without any warning Blake suddenly appeared and was holding Roman hostage. Roman tried to talk his way out of it but it wasn't getting him anywhere. Blake tried to persuade her fellow Faunus brethren to stop but both Roman and the White Fang were working together. Roman shot the ground with his cane and Blake was blown back. Suddenly the yellowed hair faunus that Zenon saw the night before was attacking Roman and Blake soon joined the fight, Roman was winning when it was one on one but losing when it was 2 v 1.

"PAX AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP?!"

" _You never said that we have had a deal."_

"Are you serious? Fine yes we have a deal."

" _That's all I wanted to hear."_

Pax unsheathed his sword and was about to help Roman.

 _Please forgive me Blake. I have to do this...well I don't have to but Ozpin made me so there's that._

Zenon didn't even move a muscle until Ruby was spotted on top of a building near by.

"Oh hello Red isn't past your bedtime?"

Instantly Roman shot Ruby and she flew back.

( _Dang!)_ Zenon thought.

From that same roof another female appeared and it appeared like swords were surrounding her. She jumped into the fray and engaged the White Fang members. Her swords seemed rather odd as if they were a part of her, besides that they were moving freely as if being controlled telepathically. Either way she was owning the White Fang grunts, at this point Zenon had to prove his worth and so decided to confront the girl. Zenon was unable to reach her, the swords kept him at a distance and he was barely able to fend off the blades coming towards him. As he was trying to keep her at bay the cavalry arrived. Three White Fang airships appeared and started firing on the girl but as soon as that happened she retreated to a safer distance. Her swords started swirling in a circle formation and from it a green beam shot two of the airships down. _What in the world is she?!_ Instantly she used her swords to bring the last one down, at the site of this Roman decided to retreat into an airship and Zenon followed close behind.

"These kids keep getting weirder."

" _You can say that again._ "

"Wait a minute! You weren't even able to stop her, i'm starting to thank that this deal wasn't even worth my time."

Zenon realizing that he might lose his chance to infiltrate the White Fang and whoever their partners were, decided to play the "you didn't do anything either card."

" _Don't you dare start Roman. You didn't even try to confront her while I did, sure she was an unexpected surprise but listen here: I will help you achieve your goals and whenever something unexpected happens like what happened today I will deal with it. I will handle most of the fighting from here on out, what do you say?"_

"Alright, alright i'm only doing this because you didn't ask for money and if I ever need cannon fodder I'll use you."

" _Fair enough, so what's the plan?"_

"The plan is to take the remaining dust back to our warehouse. After that I'll tell you what you are gonna do."

Zenon's mission has barely begun: now that he has successfully infiltrated the organization he needed to know what exactly what they were up too. He hoped that his friends will not get involved in facing the White Fang, but little did he know that his actions although rather small in the great scheme of things, he will bring great pain and grief to everyone he cares about.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Time. Zenon never kept track of it. He didn't know how much time has lapsed between the fight and his arrival to the base. It would seem that a few good weeks has passed since the fight because by now the second semester was in full swing. Thankfully Ozpin had his back so he would come up with an excuse. In truth he did not see the White Fang as a threat. At most they are just delinquents with more money than they can possibly know what to do with. Which begs the question: if they have virtually everything what else could they want? Power? Control?

While in an airship to the base Zenon was lost in his own mind until Roman spoke to him.

"Listen kid I can tell that you are new to this crime business so why don't you tell me why you really want to help?"

" _My reasons are my own but the general idea I already told you. Besides what makes you think that I'm new to all this?"_

"Simple: you are too soft."

" _I beg your pardon?"_

"I could tell that you didn't jump in to help because you didn't want to hurt anyone. It took you awhile to set your priorities straight or am I wrong?"

Zenon snickered at the thought

" _Ok ok you got me. But now I have to ask you something. For a man of your caliber; what do you hope to gain with working for a terrorist group like the White Fang?"_

"That is where you are wrong kid. It's not about what I have to gain rather is what I can't…"

" _Afford to lose? I suppose I can relate to that way of thinking._ "

"Is that so?"

" _Of course. Everything I do is for a better tomorrow._ "

"You are very interesting person, I like you kid."

" _It's Pax, Roman. My name is Pax."_

"Of course...Pax."

Zenon stretched out his hand in a form of a fist towards Roman. At first Roman seemed confused on what Zenon was up too.

" _We never actually made a formal way of initiating our co-operation. So why not a fist bump._ "

"You really are a kid."

" _I'm no stranger compared to someone who obviously uses too much eye liner._ "

Rather annoyed by Zenon's comeback he reluctantly gave a fist bump.

" _For a better tomorrow._ "

The airship finally arrived at the base of operation, Roman and Zenon exited the vehicle and made their way to a certain board that had a map with notes covering it. The White Fang were unloading crates from the airship while Roman and Zenon were looking at a map while discussing possible plans. A pair of unique individuals appeared to have arrived in their midst. Once they were close enough Roman noticed their presence, as he turned around to meet these guests he said

"Oh look, she sent the kids again. This is turning out just like the divorce."

Zenon was rather confused on who they were since the two figures seemed to be around the same age as him. Their appearance seemed rather simple as if no one would expect them of being criminals. The girl had dark skin and short green hair ( _Green? Is that genetic or what?_ ) The guy alongside her was dressed all in grey or silver colors, with silver hair. They seemed to ignore the fact that Zenon was present or maybe they did know but didn't care. At the mention of Roman having kids they were instantly disgusted at the idea of Roman procreating, yet they were not aware that Roman had pickpocketed a piece of paper from the girl. When they did realized they were dumbfounded, Roman cleverly stated

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention maybe you'll learn something."

Zenon let out a small chuckle not loud enough for them to hear. Roman appeared to be angry about something

"Where did you get this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." stated the girl with green hair

"Yea I would. Now where have you been all day?"

This time the guy in silver said

"Cleaning up your problem. Well one of them at least."

Shortly after they started an argument of cleaning up Roman's problems and Roman stating that he had everything under control. They guy with silver hair doubted that and Roman replied

"Listen you little punk. If it were up to me, I will take you and your little street rat friend here and do…"

Before he was able to finish his sentence a female voice was heard out of nowhere, she beckoned Roman to finish his sentence

"And do what Roman?"

Zenon did not recognized the figure I mean why would he, but if a sinister plan had a face she would have fit the description perfectly. Zenon also noticed that Roman's resolve faded and answered back

"Not kill them?"

As if in a whimper like a dog that just got blamed for doing something bad. With this newfound knowledge Zenon concluded that in fact Roman was not the head of this whole operation rather just another glorified pawn. _Well that changes things. I wonder who she is._ As if fate had answered his request, not a second had passed until the girl excitedly said "Cinder!" _Well that answers that question_ Her appearance did little to advance the conversation because they all returned back to square one. So the strange woman known as Cinder continued on by saying

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be runaway."

"I was going to." Roman replied

And just like annoying kids seeking to earn praise from an authority figure for 'tattle telling' the girl quickly added

"He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat actually."

"What like a puma?"

"Yea there you go."

The mere idea of having to work with these two made Zenon nauseous, he hoped that he wouldn't have to rely on them for help. He figured that they can easily turn on him just on a mere whim. Alas all things come to those who wait, they were boasting and praising on how they did the job but Cinder told them to be silent. ( _hahahaha someone's got in trouble_ ) Roman made a slit your throat gesture to the other two but stopped and let out a nervous laugh when Cinder turned her attention towards him. Again asking why the job wasn't done sooner, it was Roman's time to boast. He starting pointing out the fact he has been collecting all the dust from the kingdom, which led him to ask Cinder if she would let him in on the master plan. Cinder in a near seductive tone got closer to Roman and placed a hand on his face.

"Oh Roman have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know."

Zenon noticed that her eyes started to glow _What is she?_. If he wasn't undercover he would love the chance to fight her and see what she is capable of. Cinder stated that they will no longer need dust and that they were going to change location. She would send Roman the coordinates later on, and this will lead to phase II of the master plan.

As they all started to head out Roman grabbed a cigar and started looking for his lighter. Seeing that he couldn't find it he noticed that the girl has taken it somehow and she sticked out her tongue as in an insult. _Roman has a complete right to call them children._ Everyone soon vanished and the only ones with any real significance that remained were Roman and Zenon.

" _What a lovely group you have here._ "

"Shut it Pax."

" _Hahaha anyway I'm surprised that they didn't notice me._ "

"They weren't concentrated on you because they were too concentrated at my unfinished tasked."

" _Let's try and keep my existence a secret from them as long as possible. I work for you not this Cinder, so I won't lift a finger without your say so. Look at it this way: Cinder has Mercury and that other chick and you got me. So what's our next move boss?_ "

"Stick with me and we will achieve anything we want. But for the moment do as Cinder says."

" _Whatever you say. Just to let you know I might disappear once in a while._ "

"Why?"

" _Before I even offered to help you I had a life out of crime and so until we reach our ultimate goal I will still stick to my normal life. That being said I have to go, sent me the coordinates once Cinder gives them to you and I'll join you once a have a chance. Here is my contact info. See ya!_ "

Zenon/Pax started to head off and while he was leaving Roman couldn't help but question what were Zenon's true intentions, all he knew was that he had to keep a closer eye on him. For now he had to mobilize as soon as possible, if he didn't Cinder would have his head. Eventually Zenon made it back to Beacon and into his room it was night time so no one noticed him which was good. He needed to find a place to hide his disguise but for now he knew no one would enter his room and his friends are very busy with their teams so they won't notice his absence. If they did notice Zenon knew that any excuse would satisfy their curiosity. Before he drifted to sleep he planned on telling Ozpin everything he knew about the White Fang and the people working with them. As stated previously that was the plan and plans tend to change. Instantly Zenon fell into a deep sleep.

Zenon never had any significant dreams or better yet dreams that would leave an impact. That same night a dream would arrive that would set Zenon's path for years to come. Zenon awoke among an eternal abyss everywhere he looked: above, below, side to side he only saw a void of darkness; there was no sign of even the dimmest of lights. He started to walk and walk hoping to reach the edge and leave this godforsaken place.

The more he walked the more he lose hope; the lost hope became despair. Zenon continued to walk but no longer with a purpose, feeling like he walked an eternity he collapsed and begged for an end of this everlasting nightmare. A figure soon appeared of the darkness and the mere appearance would have scarred a man for life. A strange serpent with a giant head, deformed human teeth, reptilian eyes and a repulsive mustache. The figure spoke to Zenon:

"Greetings Undead Warrior. I am the Primordial Serpent Kingseeker Frampt I can guide thee, and illuminate the truth. Unkindled Warrior, unfit to be cinder, is this not your wish? To know the truth of men, and the Undead?"

Bewildered by this strange appearance Zenon was at a loss of words and was unable to answer his question but desperation forced him to reply

"Yes."

The serpent let out a sinister laugh which Zenon was unable to detect.

"A wise choice Unkindled warrior."


	13. Chapter 12

**UchihaBrotherhood: Can't wait for next chap**

 **CaveMan26: For patience is the virtue of saints!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

The sun rose and a new day began, Zenon awoke from his strange dream with a plain look upon his face. He stared out of the window pondering the words that the primordial serpent has placed upon him. Instantly his scroll rang and it was Ozpin asking if he was back at Beacon. Saying that he was, Ozpin then asked Zenon to be at his office. Ending the call Zenon let out a huge sigh, he put on his casual attire consisting plain white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, his not so new 'new' shoes Anorra got him a while back (the same shoes Jaune's puke fell on) and so he headed off to see Ozpin. Arriving at Ozpin's office Ozpin started of by saying "Good Morning." Zenon merely gave a nod of acknowledgement to both him and Ms. Goodwitch _Why are they always together?_.

"I believe you know why I called you here today?"

"Yes headmaster."

"So what intel do you have?"

There was a brief silence in the room, Zenon tried to figure out how to tell Ozpin his new found information. After a solid minute Zenon in a monotone voice stated

"Nothing sir."

At the mention of this Glynda gave a surprised look while Ozpin had a rather stern look but did not raise his voice

"You have no new intel on the enemy?"

"No sir. I do not know where they operate, I do not know who is the leader, I do not know what the end goal is."

A mixture of truth and lie were the words that Zenon gave Ozpin. Just like Zenon predicted: Ozpin did not pry on the matter.

"You have been undercover for quite some time and you're telling me that you learned nothing useful?"

Zenon only shrugged at Ozpin's words

"I know you are doing your best but we need intel that can help us secure the safety of Vale."

"Of course, I will try harder headmaster."

A message was appearing on Ozpin's table and it was someone else requesting to be in his office. Needing to attend his new guest Ozpin gave Zenon his permission to go to his classes and so Zenon left. Ozpin couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. All he could do was place his trust in Zenon, his abilities, and his sense of moral judgment.

Zenon's scroll gave out an notification sound, Zenon gazed at his phone and the notification was Roman giving him the new set of coordinates. With an expressionless face Zenon placed his scroll back in his pocket and headed to his class.

In between his classes Zenon had a break. He decided to head towards the training area and try to sharpen his skills and work on his semblance. Having his gear on he started to work on his stance and warming up by using simple maneuvers such as the thrust maneuver, upward slash, downward, horizontal, etc. The benefit of this place was that they had animatronic fighting robots that help with training; they had different skill levels so Zenon decided to train in the hardest difficulty. Some would tell you to start out easy and work your way up but the world is an unforgiven place it won't simply give you easy obstacles and see if you are worthy of doing a harder one. Having this mindset Zenon started to fight the animatronics. After half an hour Zenon stopped training mainly because the robots have the same fighting method thus it's not a real challenge, putting that aside he decided to work on his semblance.

Sitting down with his eyes closed and his legs crossed Zenon started to search deep inside his soul in attempts to find the source. What felt like forever he was finally able to feel a small flame, in reality it was rather insignificant flame but if he was able to harness the flame it would have the potential to become something greater. Reaching out to the small flame the flame began to consume his hand but only his hand as if figuring out if the vessel was worthy. The flame slowly started to move up his arm and soon his entire body was covered by it, opening his eyes he noticed that he was on fire. It appeared like small flames dancing all over his body. With a single thought the flames subsided: Zenon was overjoyed but felt weak _Activating it at will does take a toll on my body but hopefully I can adapt to it._

Shortly after that Zenon noticed that someone had entered the training area. The figure seemed rather familiar, after a few seconds he realized that the person was Ren from Jaune's team.

"Hey Ren how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

Looking at his direction

"Oh it's you Zenon. It is good to see you it has been quite a while. Am I interrupting your training?"

"No no you're good I was just about to leave. Actually since you are here do you mind if you help me train in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Of course."

Zenon decided to keep his armor on wanting to be able to be agile when it is required during battle, armors can only take on so many blows. It was predictable that Zenon was no match against Ren when hand-to-hand but he never expected that he would be decimated by him. Ren was quick enough that he was able to land three punches on Zenon before Zenon even had a chance to react. It was obvious that Ren could do more damage if he was serious but it was merely training so he held back. The first round ended rather quick, Zenon was laying on the floor since Ren flipped him over. Trying to get his bearings Zenon asked

"Where are your teammates?"

"Jaune is training with Pyrrha and Nora fell asleep after eating all of my pancakes. So I decided to be here and do some training."

"What? You make pancakes? No wonder I sometimes smell pancakes in the morning, they smell good so they must be good. Well Anorra makes them better but that's just my opinion."

"Who's Anorra?"

Zenon was struck with a sudden realization

"I never mentioned her to you guys right? How did I forget that? Either way I'll tell you guys more about her later but for now let's go again."

Zenon stood up and readied himself for a whooping of a lifetime. Second round, third, fifth...no matter what strategy Zenon tried to use, Ren was too fast for him.

"All right hot shot, one more round."

"No offense but don't you think that's enough?

"No I don't. So let's do this."

Although Zenon was unable to land a hit on Ren, he was learning. During the third round Zenon was able to activate his semblance; the only difference being that he wasn't covered in flames. He decided to call it a passive mode of his semblance not real useful except for absorbing new knowledge. With that in mind Zenon was able to adapt and learn small patterns in Ren's fighting ability. Even if Ren was not giving his all Zenon was able to understand the basics of Ren's technique and just like a building: find a flaw at the base and the building will come tumbling down.

Zenon did not hope to match Ren's speed, but he did hope that he would be able to trick him. Ren was constantly moving always seeking to find a weakness in an opponent's defense, or to simply confuse the opponent in a way that they can't keep up with him. That was the pro of his technique, the con is that if an opponent was able to land a solid hit on him he would be off balance leaving a window of opportunity for the opponent.

 _Sometimes a good plan is a dumb plan._ Zenon thought.

Taking in the hits Zenon wanted to lure Ren in a false sense of victory, knowing full well that this was the sixth round Ren believed that he would win again. _Here goes nothing._ Enduring the hits Zenon saw Ren starting to move towards his back side, noticing Ren's footwork Zenon saw his opportunity. At the last possible second Zenon extended his back foot to the side making Ren trip. While he was stumbling Zenon quickly turned around and was about to land a hit on Ren's face. Victory was within his reach but not the victory he wanted. Ren quickly reacted. Noticing that he wouldn't be able to dodge the hit he decided to block it. With both arms covering his face Zenon's fist made contact; the round soon ended.

"Impressive Zenon you were able to catch me off guard."

"I wanted to punch you in the face but I'll take the fact that I was able to land a hit on you, so I'm good. That should be enough. Thanks for helping me train."

"I'm glad I was able to help."

"Send my regards to your team, tell them if they are not busy we should hang out sometime."

"Will do."

Being all said and done Zenon headed headed towards his room, while heading back he heard a sudden thump sound. Turning the corner of the hall from which the sound originated he noticed that Ruby was on the floor and some girl with green hair helped her up. _It appears that Ruby bumped into someone...wait green hair?!_ Looking closer he noticed who she was, next to her was Mercury _What are they doing here?_ Things got worse because he noticed Cinder behind them, at this point Zenon decided to remain out of sight even if they didn't know who he was it was better to play it safe.

They started walking towards the end of the hall where Zenon was. Zenon decided to take a few steps back and pretended to barely arrived at the hallway. When they were about to turn Zenon bumped into them

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

The girl with green hair replied

"No problem as long as it doesn't happen again."

They soon left and Zenon headed towards his room _Things just got interesting!_ he thought with a smirk on his face. Back in his room Zenon started to replicate a few moves that Ren has used against him earlier. Little did Ren know that the moment Zenon made contact a small portion of his aura was absorbed by Zenon, soon enough Zenon was able perfectly mimic Ren's style. Not only his style but also his speed, he is still no match against Ren but all he needs is time to make this small portion he absorbed grow. Once it grows he will match Ren and possibly even beat him.

Zenon is unable to use Ren's semblance not because he doesn't want to or lack of trying but it's like a scavenger hunt: you can't hunt when you don't know what you are looking for. Once he has a glimpse of Ren using his semblance it will only be a matter of time before he himself could use it. A gnawing feeling kept invading his thoughts as he remembered what Frampt has told him regarding the ability to absorb souls.

"You are but a vessel that can obtain an indefinite amount of souls. Absorb them and gain their strength, the process is surely slow but I can teach a way to make it more effective. The solution is rather simple: I can teach you the essence of life drain and with it you can completely absorb their souls and their power."

The mere thought of killing people especially his friends to obtain their abilities made Zenon shiver. Despite his refusal to use it he did accept to learn the ability life drain. Little did Zenon know that the more he accepted or merely thought of the propositions offered by the primordial serpent, invisible chains were slowly taking a hold on him and dragging him towards the darkness. Frampt knew that if he forced Zenon to do his bidding Zenon would easily break free of the chains, what he needed was patience and make Zenon willingly walk towards the dark.

Not having contacted Anorra for a while Zenon decided to leave Beacon and visit her. She was the only one that Zenon could talk to if he had questions or doubts but the more he thought of telling her about his most recent events, he began to fear the possibility that she would be disappointed in him and possibly even ashamed of him. So as he headed out he decided to keep everything involving the serpent to himself; Zenon knew that Anorra trusted him in making the right decisions, he also believed that everything he is doing or will do is for a greater good.

-Unknown Realm-

A gathering of the primordial serpents

"Everything is going as predicted."

"And what makes you so sure Kaathe? This entire process reeks of failure and is completely unorthodox. And why did you tell him that you were Frampt?"

"Brethren, for years we have awaited the rise of our Dark Lord but through the ages the flame has been linked. I assumed the identity of Frampt because if I revealed my true identity he would have caught on and refused my help. Indeed my methods have changed but only because an unknown force has intervened thus changing the course of nature ever so slightly."

"Yes Kaathe, we are all aware of it but how do we progress with our plans since the unkindled has been sent to this unknown world."

"Despite this inconvenience the end goal has not changed, our progress has not perished only delayed. Even I do not know what has led to these events or its purpose but we are primordial: we watched the humans crawl out of the dark and we push fate when necessary. The unkindled will reach the flame and he shall be our dark lord but we must first break his spirit."

"Of course, the firekeeper is the only thing between him and the dark. If we remove her we can control him it's simple."

"You fool, ending her will only strengthen his resolve with the light. He must willingly embrace the dark and once he does we will make him kill her solidifying his connection with the dark."

"I agree but Kaathe we must have a contingency plan if things do not go as planned. As you said: an unknown force has shifted the balance of nature so we must be weary of it."

"Yes yes I know. Do not worry I have a plan in case something does deviate from the main plan."

"Easier said than done. So what is this plan of yours?"

The serpent's where in a circular formation and Kaathe placed an item in the middle which instantly silenced them.

"Is that-"

"Yes my fellow brethren it is a fragment of the Abyss."

"Where did you obtain such a thing?"

"I do more than slumber during my free time. With this fragment our future is secured, with this fragment of a soul Frampt's mistake shall be fixed."

The item was a dark twisted soul from the very abyss itself. All the primordial serpents let out a sinister laugh, the future shall indeed be filled with darkness.


	14. Chapter 13

**UchihaBrotherhood:** Can't wait for next chapter the story is starting to get more interesting

 **CaveMan26:** You have no idea

 **CHAPTER 13**

Having left the gates of Vale behind Zenon was only moments away from the hut from which Anorra resided. As always Zenon was filled with joy about seeing Anorra especially since spending time with the White Fang and regular school life prevented him from calling her. Seeing the hut from a distance he noticed the lights were still on and Zenon thought _Alright she might still be awake_. Zenon knocked on the front door and heard someone walking towards it, when the door opened and Zenon saw Anorra he instantly gave her a hug and swung her around

"Surprise!"

"Zenon?! What are you doing here?"

Letting her go he responded

"I decided to visit you since I was unable to call you, and here I am."

"I'm glad you remembered me."

"Don't say it like that. You are making me feel bad. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to contact you."

"I'm just teasing I know you had your reasons and I know you will never forget me just like I will never forget you. So tell me what's new?"

Zenon began to tell her how he has been able to control his semblance and how he was able to absorb a portion of a friend's aura and was able to unbalance him for a split second. A few more things were said but he left out his involvement with a terrorist group and his encounter with an ancient serpent.

"See I told you that all you needed was time and training."

"Thanks. By now I would think that I should stop doubting you."

Anorra let out a small laugh.

"And what of your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Have you been spending time with them?"

"It's kinda hard since they have teams and I feel that I should not bother them or get in there way."

She only gave a 'are you serious' look. Despite not being able to see her eyes he knew that if stares could kill he would be dead.

"Don't worry I told them that we should hang out sometime. Now just gotta find something to do with them."

"That's more like it."

"Hey I got a random and crazy idea: you should come visit Beacon."

Surprised by this sudden proposal Anorra answered

"What? Why?"

"Why not? I keep telling you stories but it would be better if you experienced them. Also this one guy named Ren thinks he can make good pancakes, let's go and show him that you are the queen of pancakes. And I think it's time for you to see the people I keep talking to you about."

"Well I will definitely think about it."

"Great that's what I wanted to hear."

Silence soon followed. Anorra had an uneasy feeling the moment she saw Zenon but did not wish to ruin the lovely surprise of him visiting her. The uneasiness kept bothering her and she decided to finally ask him

"Zenon forgive me for asking but is everything ok?"

Confused by this sudden form of questioning Zenon replied

"Of course why wouldn't I be."

"I feel a slight darkness within you. It's not important but it does give me a slight discomfort."

Having a stern look upon his face and not wanting to reveal anything for her safety he responded with a serious tone

"I'm fine trust me."

Anorra noticed this change of character. She knows that he can get serious once in awhile but although small, his characteristic has changed. Not wanting to push the subject she decided to remain silent. It was Zenon who decided to break the silence and with his happy attitude he gave Anorra a small kiss on her hand and said that he was leaving. He left while saying that she should really consider visiting Beacon. The hut became silent as Anorra remained motionless. In a hush whisper Anorra said

"You don't wish to doubt me but why don't you trust me?"

A small tear was going down her cheek as Zenon left oblivious to the fact that his actions were hurting her. She knew what path he was taking, despite wanting to help him she couldn't do much and in silence she pleaded to the voice that told her to help him

"You ask me to help him but at the same time you tell me to let him follow his own path even if his path is destructive. Why?"

A female voice spoke out.

{Why do you ask me such a question? If he refuses to hear your concerns, that should be no concern to you. I am not fate but merely a servant of it and fate has plans for him: He must learn. If he wishes to drown in pain let him drown for he must learn how to swim, if he taunts darkness to chase him then let it for he must learn to run. But do not falter keeper of the flame, there shall be a time when your actions will either free him from the dark or submerge him closer to it. But it is for him to decide what course of action he will take. No matter the outcome he will know pain. You may not see it now but everything that is or will be shall be for a better future. Trust in me and trust in fate.}

The voice brought her little peace of mind but what else could she do but wait and hope.

Zenon was heading back to Beacon _Why did I become serious? Surely I made her feel bad. No, I must not linger in these thoughts for in time she will understand my motivations._

Zenon hadn't finished his thought when Roman suddenly called him and ask him to meet him in a certain location. Zenon didn't have his disguise and it would take a few hours to get to Beacon get his stuff and meet Roman. Ending the call Zenon bolted towards Beacon. After endless running and climbing he finally reached his room. Getting his stuff, leaving Beacon and meeting Roman: at this point Zenon was tired. Finally arriving at an abandoned warehouse Roman said

"About time you got here Pax. I was about to say that you left me hanging."

" _Calm down Roman I had a rather busy day."_

"I bet you did."

" _So why did you call me here?"_

"Just wanted to tell you the next phase in our plan. And introduce you to someone."

Someone tapped Zenon's shoulder from behind and when he turned and looked no one was there. When he turned back he saw a short girl with pink and brown hair also one pink and one brown eye with white and black clothing with an umbrella.

"Pax this is Neo"

Neo waved at him

" _Like Neapolitan ha I get it. Nice to meet you Neo_."

"Just to let you know she doesn't talk."

" _Thanks for the heads up."_

"The reason I brought her here is that she is working with me and thus will be your new partner."

" _I don't mind as long as she doesn't find a way to tell Cinder about me. Sorry not the best choice of words."_

Neo just gave a nod and smiled.

" _I like you already, this will be the start of a beautiful partnership."_

Zenon said as he poked Neo's forhead with his finger. Taking advantage of this opportunity he absorb a small portion of her aura. He thought _What they don't know won't kill them_.

" _So what's the plan?"_

"Cinder wants more recruits for the White Fang. So we will recruitment them here. What I want you and Neo to do is simply make sure everything goes smoothly."

" _Security work? No problem. You can count on us. Right Neo?"_

She gave a happy nod.

"I trust her but you are still on my probation list."

" _You hurt my feelings Roman. No matter, consider it done. So when will it take place?_ "

"Don't worry about that I'll tell you soon."

" _Roman if we want to achieve our goal we need to trust each other."_

"Trust you ha we'll see about that."

Looking at Neo

" _What's his deal?"_

Neo with hand signs said 'Just give him some time'

" _Alright_."

 _Wait since when do I know sign language?_ Zenon came to the conclusion that since he absorbed a part of Neo's aura he got some knowledge from her thus sign language...nice.

" _Is that all Roman?_ "

"Yea but you can stay around if you want."

" _Ok_."

Zenon was planning on heading back to Beacon since he hasn't rested in a while. Wanting to rub his eyes he realized that he couldn't since he had his mask on. Letting out a sigh he was about to head out but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking for the source he saw Neo, she said

'Since we're gonna work together let's get to know each other.'

Mentally Zenon was drained because of absorbing aura's, going to the hut, running and meeting Roman...don't forget the training session earlier that day. He thought _I really don't want to, I wanna go to sleep_ alas he responded

" _Sure."_

They found a place to sit and what happened? They sat down. All Zenon did was stare at a distance, at this point he had a brain fart and forgot that Neo did not speak so he focused his attention on her. Neo looked at the mask and said

'Why don't you remove the mask?'

" _I don't want to."_

'There is no reason why you should hide your face since we are partners.'

" _I appreciate the sentiment but if something goes wrong I don't want anyone to know who I really am."_

Neo gave a pouting face

" _Haha cute but I won't do it."_

Neo continued on by asking

'How did you and Roman get to know each other?'

" _It was pure business. I saw potential in him so I offered my assistance. You?"_

'Roman was the only friend I had ever known. He accepted me for who I was even when everybody rejected me.'

" _So Roman does have a soft spot. How did you start working with the White Fang?"_

'Roman started working with them but I simply followed him. I don't really know the master plan but as long as I'm with Roman it doesn't matter.'

" _That's a very dangerous thing to do."_

'When you do something with someone you care about it doesn't really matter how dangerous it is.'

" _Truer words have never been spoken."_

A moment of silence soon followed. Zenon was lost in thought, his mind and spirit wrestled with the idea of leaving Anorra in the dark. Struggling with this internal conflict Zenon had to convince himself that he was doing the right thing; maybe if he told himself that every time he can actually believe it. Starting to develop a headache consisting of the inner debate and a lack of sleep he decided to head off.

" _I'm off. See you when Roman tells me that its time for the job."_

'Alright take care.'

" _You too."_

Having ventured for a while he finally arrived at Beacon. Not wanting to cause suspicion he decided to climb through the window as he had done on various occasions. Taking his disguise off he went to bed and the moment his head touched the pillow he instantly drifted to sleep. Thankfully it was the weekend so he could sleep in or so he thought. Since he closed the blinds to his window Zenon did not notice the sun rise. A knocking on the door was heard as if the person knocking was in a hurry, after five consecutive knocks Zenon was furious since he was unable to sleep and yelled out

"WHO IS IT? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP!"

"I-its Jaune."

Getting up from bed he opened the door and with a mixture of tiredness and irritation upon his face he asked

"What is it Jaune? It's early in the morning."

"Actually it's noon." Jaune stated with a weak laugh.

"You got to the count of three to tell me what brings you here or I will make sure you go to sleep for a long time."

With a scared expression Jaune replied "Ozpin told us to meet him in his office. We tried contacting you through your scroll but you didn't respond so here I am."

Rubbing his eyes Zenon was irritated that Ozpin had called him _What does that old man want?_

"Alright listen here Jaune: I'm gonna change. In the meantime get me a bowl of cereal."

"You want me to get you breakfast?"

"Did I stutter? Of course not, now go."

Zenon closed the door. Jaune was on his way to the kitchen while he murmured

"Well Mr. Grumpy why don't you go get it yourself?"

The moment he finished his sentence the door quickly flung open with Zenon's head popping out.

"What you say?"

"Nothing I said can't wait to get you your breakfast."

Obviously it was a lie but Zenon didn't feel like arguing any further

"That's what I thought."

Then he closed the door. As he finished putting on his clothes he hear a knock on the door. It was Jaune with a bowl of cereal.

"Just in time." Zenon said

Zenon took the bowl and started munching down its content. It was a little soggy but not that much so it was still good. As they were heading to Ozpin Zenon said

"Hey listen sorry about that I'm not a morning person as you can tell. So again sorry, water under the bridge?"

"Yea water under the bridge."

"Good to hear."

Zenon gave Jaune a giant pat on the back. They headed towards Ozpin's office, when they arrived Zenon saw the rest of team JNPR. Ozpin was the first to speak

"Excellent, everyone is here."

Zenon still annoyed with the idea of waking up said

"So Ozpin why are we here? Actually let me rephrase that. Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Zenon did I interrupt your sleep?" Ozpin answered with a small grin on his face

"Very funny."

"The reason I called you here is because I have a mission for you. A small village outside the kingdom has suddenly gone silent and I want your group to go check it out."

Pyrrha being the voice of her team despite Jaune being the leader asked

"May I ask why choose us?"

"I believe that this would be a nice way of seeing how much you have grown as a team these past few weeks."

Zenon cleared his throat loudly to get Ozpin's attention.

"Of course I have not forgotten about your question. Zenon will be help you on your mission."

"Practically I'm the backup."

"You may leave and get your gear. Your escort will be at the platform in twenty minutes. Don't be late."

As they were leaving, Ozpin told Zenon to stay for a bit. Zenon knew why he was asked to stay but he really hoped Ozpin wouldn't ask.

"How is the White Fang Mr. Zenon?"

"It's all right I guess."

Ozpin remained silent "How long have you been infiltrating the White Fang?"

"A few weeks, a month or more I don't know. I don't keep track."

"And you still haven't collected new intel on the enemy?"

"Ozpin I need time. I need them to trust me so I can know what they are planning and when. I need time!"

In a more stern voice Ozpin replied "Time is not something we have Zenon."

"What do you fear Ozpin? What makes the great headmaster quiver in his shoes?!"

"Something is coming Zenon and we must be ready to confront the coming storm."

"Listen unless you can control fate I suggest you do your part, I do mine and let fate handle the rest."

With that said Zenon left and headed towards his room to get his armor and weapons. Having suited up he went to the platform. On his way there he encountered Velvet. He didn't see her, instead it was Velvet who recognized Zenon and wanted to say hi.

"Hey Zenon remember me?"

Not wanting to be rude he removed his helmet "Of course I do. Why would I forget?"

"Well most people tend to forget that I exist. I'm a very forgettable person."

Zenon let out a laugh "Well with that attitude no wonder."

Zenon noticed that their was another person next to Velvet.

"And you must be?"

"Oh sorry this is my team leader Coco."

"Pleasure to meet a friend of Velvet."

Zenon extended his hand to shake but Coco didn't. She only lowered her sunglasses and eyed him up and down almost in a seductive way. Clearly Zenon felt uncomfortable until Coco finally spoke.

"So this must be your knight in shining armor right Velvet?"

"What?"

"He is very handsome. Listen thanks for helping my teammate with Cardin."

Zenon responded

"It was no big deal she seemed like she was in trouble and I wanted to help."

"Handsome and modest? You hit the jackpot Velvet."

"Coco why must you be like this?"

Coco only laughed and said that she had to go, not before telling Zenon that they should hangout. Zenon said that he would think about it.

"Sorry about that Zenon."

"Don't worry about it. You seem to have a great leader. I'm very sorry but I have to cut this short. I have to go."

Velvet responded "Oh ok. Let's talk again another time then."

"Looking forward to it."

With a smile he said his goodbye while putting his helmet back on. Having talked to Velvet made Zenon the last one to reach the platform. As they were about to get on the ship Zenon told Ren

"When I said that we should hangout this was not what I had in mind."

"You and me both."

The airship arrived and they went in. It would only take a couple of minutes to reach there destination. For reasons unknown Zenon started feeling dazed. Little by little his eyes began to close until he drifted into a trance state.


	15. Chapter 14

**UchihaBrotherhood:** Anorra best girl

 **CaveMan26:** I know right

 **themaskedswordsman:** I can't wait for the next chapter xD this story has kept me glued to my seat the entire time.

 **CaveMan26:** Glad you're liking it (evil laugh) Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 14**

Zenon awoke in the dark. As he looked at his surroundings he saw nothing. Instantly flames burst to life circling around him. Despite the bright flames the darkness remained, the more they glowed the deeper the darkness. It appeared as if the dark was devouring the flames themselves. The darkness prevented Zenon from seeing but once the flames prevailed against the dark he was able to notice his surroundings. The first thing he came to realize was that his hands were covered in blood. Looking around, the flames had revealed scattered bodies as far as the eye could see. Barely visible he saw familiar faces: Ozpin, Jaune, Ruby, Neo, Roman, some other familiars faces and faces he had never seen before. Fearing the worst he called out to Anorra but silence was his only companion. The sky suddenly roared with power, as he looked up Zenon saw a solar eclipse. From the eclipse a pillar of fire descended down towards him. Zenon covered his face with his arms as if they could protect him from the coming flame; as it got closer Zenon felt the intense heat. Cowering in fear he let out a scream and then complete darkness followed.

Zenon awoke with cold sweat. His senses returned when Jaune said that they had arrived. The pilot dropped them off and said that they should make contact again once they finished their mission or needed a quick escape. They were unable to get close to their destination so the pilot dropped them off a few minutes away on foot. As they walked Pyrrha felt concern for Zenon; she had a strange feeling telling her that Zenon had thoughts that troubled his mind. As a fellow companion on this mission she wanted to make sure that he was fine.

"Your name is Zenon correct?"

"Yes."

"Even with your helmet on I have noticed that you have been feeling uneasy and since you are a friend of Jaune: a friend of him is a friend of mine so I wanted to make sure you are ok."

"Thanks for the sentiment but I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

As Zenon looked at her face he remembered that she was one of the faces he saw in his dream. With an disinterest tone in his voice he said

"No I don't. I think it would be better if you focus on catching up with your leader and make sure he doesn't get us killed."

"I believe Jaune is more than capable of handling himself."

"I don't know if I should applaud your faith in him or laugh. Either way it doesn't matter at the moment."

Finishing the conversation Zenon walked faster to catch up to Jaune and discuss the plan for this mission.

"Alright Jaune what's the plan?"

"Actually Zenon I don't have a plan. This is my first mission so I think we shall see the village and then make a plan accordingly."

"Great just great." Zenon said in disbelief

They finally reached the village and what they saw was pure devastation. Everything was destroyed, nothing appeared to be intact. Jaune's first order of business was to look for survivors and so his team did just that. On the other hand Zenon stayed put and did not move instead he told them

"Guys don't you find it strange that there are no bodies?"

Everybody stopped and looked at there surroundings. Zenon was right: there was no trace of blood or bodies anywhere be it human or grimm remains. What they did notice was a bunch of ursa tracks found in every direction. Jaune tried to come up with a reason for this strange occurrence

"Maybe the people were able to evacuate on time."

Zenon obviously knew that is was very unlikely for that to happen.

"I don't think so Jaune. Ozpin said that it was recent and that the village suddenly went silent. I can't really say what happened but it's not normal."

"I guess we can split up and look for possible clues."

"That Jaune is the best thing you have said this entire time. So how should we split up?"

Nora quickly claimed Ren as her partner and quickly gave Pyrrha a strange look. Pyrrha in the same manner claimed Jaune as her partner trying to hide her eagerness but failing. Well it worked on Jaune because he was oblivious to Pyrrha's true intentions. As soon as the teams were formed they all instantly went separate ways. _Alone again this must be a routine_ Zenon thought while he sighed and wondered how it would feel like to have a teammate. Shrugging he went through the dirt roads of the village that lead to the forest. Little by little Zenon was getting tired of the forest, every time he went through them bad things tended to happen. Zenon tried to contact the rest of team JNPR but was unable because he couldn't get a signal.

 _Great just great. So much technology and I still can't make a call from the forest_ Zenon really didn't like the forest. The dirt road led to an abandoned cabin. Seeing no clues that could explain what has happened he decided to return, as he did he started to hear growling noises.

"An ambush? They really are smarter than they look or I am just a complete idiot for not noticing. Heck maybe both."

A total of five ursa appeared from the thick tree line. Zenon got into his fighting stance: sword and shield middle guard position. At the sign of a challenge one of the ursa charged. Zenon planned on making his shield take the first hit, thankfully since he absorbed a portion of Cardin's aura he was able to strengthen his endurance. The ursa lifted his paw and struck down on Zenon's shield. Thankfully the ursa's paw was locked in place with Zenon's shield leaving Zenon in close proximity to the grimm beast.

Seeing the chest wide open Zenon quickly jabbed his sword thus impaling the ursa. The beast growled in pain and Zenon hoped it would end the ursa's life but it didn't. The rest of the ursa immediately charged in and Zenon had to come up with a plan and quick. Taking his sword out from the ursa he came up with an idea; the ursa are strong but not that fast. Using the portion of the soul he absorbed from Ren and Neo he was able to maneuver quicker even with his heavy armor on.

The first ursa struck again but instead of blocking it, Zenon made a quick back step and once the ursa's arm had swung Zenon placed his shield on his back and impaled the ursa's arm. Zenon gripped his sword with both hands. With great strength the ursa swung its impaled arm outward to the sky which made the sword come out and allowed Zenon to achieve high air. In the air Zenon quickly transformed his sword into a bow. He shot four arrows aiming at the four grimm that charged after the first one, the arrows penetrated their skulls and once they made contact the arrows exploded which obliterated their heads. Turning the bow back to his sword he allowed gravity to do the rest of the work. As he fell Zenon aimed at the neck of the first ursa. After a few seconds Zenon's blade separated the head of the ursa from its body. The landing was rather rough but Zenon managed he also began to wonder if JNPR encountered some grimm themselves.

Zenon sheathed his sword and was heading back to the village but felt something was wrong. Indeed something was wrong. Behind him the body of the ursa released a strange oily shadow. The shadow from the exposed neck released black tentacles and grabbed the severed head. Instantly it connected together and brought the ursa back to life. Zenon's instinct screamed danger and instantly raised his weapons but it was too late.

The resurrected ursa quickly bit down on Zenon's sword arm. Zenon let out a scream of pain so loud that it echoed throughout the forest and team JNPR was able to hear it clearly. Team JNPR quickly rendezvoused back where they entered the village. They realized that it was Zenon who was in trouble and despite Jaune's nature to help his friends no matter what, something held him back. A scratching feeling in his head told him to stop and analyze. It fed him with ideas of what would happened if he went there, what about his teammates? They could also get in danger. Nora interrupted Jaune's thoughts

"Hey leader what do we do? Zenon is in trouble. We have to go help him."

"Wait we can't go."

Everyone was astonished by his reply to wait. They couldn't believe that his friend is in danger and he isn't sprinting towards action. Pyrrha extremely confused by his words asked

"What do you mean wait?"

"We can't rush in. What happens if we also get in trouble and we won't be able to help Zenon. We need to come up with a plan."

Ren didn't like this but he stilled remained collective

"We can solve any issue once it crosses our path. For now let us rescue our friend before it's too late."

Ren was right: how could Jaune stop and plan while a life is in peril this precise moment? The Jaune they knew would face any danger to save a friend even if his own life is on the line. Pushing the thoughts away he told everyone to rush towards Zenon.

Zenon had nothing but his shield and so he attempted to bash the beast with it but it did absolutely nothing. The ursa got tired of Zenon hitting it with his shield that it decided to bash Zenon instead. With Zenon's arm still in its mouth the ursa lifted Zenon up and smashed him towards the ground repeatedly. The constant beating and thrashing made Zenon's helmet fall off. Finally Jaune and his team arrived, the mere sight of them made the ursa drop Zenon and run away leaving Zenon beaten with a bloody arm. Ren and Nora went to chase the beast while Jaune and Pyrrha went to Zenon's side. The armored gauntlet prevented Zenon's arm from being shredded completely eve if his arm was badly broken it could still be healed.

The beast had disappeared and since they could not find it Ren and Nora returned. Zenon was barely conscious. Jaune tried to keep him awake while Pyrrha requested an immediate evac. Slowly Zenon was getting up, he dropped to his knees still hunched over with his head down. With relief and gladness Jaune knelt down and told Zenon

"Glad you're not dead man. We came here as soon as possible."

Zenon's only good arm was his left/shield arm so he clenched his fist. In a sudden act Zenon punched Jaune square in the face while he shouted

"YOU LIE JAUNE!"

This caught everyone off guard

"I KNOW YOU HESITATED! I KNOW THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE A WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A LEADER!"

Recovering from the punch Jaune tried defending himself from Zenon's hurtful accusations.

"I promise you we arrived as quick as we could. Are you mad that an ursa was able to harm you?"

"FORGET THE BLOODY URSA. THE PROBLEM LIES WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU ARE!"

Pyrrha intervened trying to stop this before it got too far.

"We all tried our best and Jaune is a great leader it's not his fault."

"SHUT UP! YOU ALLOWED HIS INCOMPETENCE TO LAST FAR LONGER THAN IT SHOULD!"

Zenon forced himself to stand and he walked towards Pyrrha. Zenon was the same height as her thus when he got close to her both their eyes connected. In a lowered yet menacing voice he continued to say

"He can't fight, he can barely lead a team. Your training methods don't work. You give false hopes that he will one day be a great warrior."

"I helped Jaune get better and he has indeed improved. In the forest of forever fall he defeated a grimm and saved Cardin."

"Well then let us all honor Jaune Arc the fearless for he has defeated one grimm. The fact that we must applaud such a thing is pathetic."

In a hushed voice only loud enough for only Pyrrha to hear Zenon added

"But wait did he really save himself and Cardin? Is that the whole story or is there more?"

Pyrrha eyes widen with realization of what Zenon was talking about.

"You thought no one would noticed? Well I know that it was you who saved Jaune. Don't give me that confused look ok? I know things Pyrrha. I know that he had false documents to attend Beacon, and most importantly he should be dead right now."

Zenon got closer and started to say something to her ear

"I can't wait for the day you are gone and then everyone could see how long can Jaune cling to his pathetic life because without you he is nothing."

Having said all he had to say he took a few steps back with a big smirk in his face while Pyrrha was completely stunned. Zenon collapsed on his knees do to fatigue and with the amount blood loss he became unconscious. Team JNPR just stared at Zenon's motionless body. The pilot landed at the rendezvous point while they bandaged Zenon's arm, gathered his equipment and carried him to the ship. On the way to the ship, heading back to Beacon, arriving at Beacon; the entire time no one said anything; not a word.

It has been a few days since the mission and Zenon was stuck on the medical wing of Beacon. He received some visitors mainly consisting of team RWBY, Velvet once in awhile and from team JNPR only Ren. Nora didn't go because she was mad at Zenon and only wanted to break his legs, Jaune and Pyrrha did not visit because they didn't know what to say when they saw Zenon. Zenon was glad they didn't visit because he didn't want to see them anytime soon. Ren visited to represent the rest of JNPR and still cared for his friend despite saying hateful things to his team especially his leader. The rest of the time Zenon was alone with his thoughts, he remembered how Frampt told him of his friends and showed him Jaune's true lack of potential and Pyrrha using her semblance to save him. Zenon could not explain why but he hated them with no real motive. Deep down he cares for them but he won't let them be the weak link in the chains of his goals.

-Unknown Realm-

"What was the whole point of it Kaathe? You could have killed him right there and then."

"You fool I don't want him dead. He is still useful to me. You say what was the point well it's simple. Although we possess a fragment of Manus's soul it is only a vessel; we must obtain a catalyst for the soul to function thus his blood."

Right on cue the ursa that attacked Zenon appeared from the shadows. It opened its mouth and it still contained fresh blood from Zenon. The ursa poured the content of its mouth onto the soul. The fragment of the abyss soul started to transform.

"This is what I consider a contingency plan. Whether or not Zenon achieves the goal I placed before him: his cursed blood will serve my purpose well."

"Kaathe we have also witnessed you intervening in the thoughts of the boy named Jaune...why?"

"It is not obvious? Everything I have revealed to Zenon is so he could see the incompetence of everyone he knows thus he believes that he can only trust in his own power. The boy's natural tendency is to help his friends. If I delayed his action of helping Zenon, it would give Zenon enough time to ponder on the facts. Let's just say that it was the last straw. And that's the beauty of it: his rage against his so called friends was his own doing, I did not influence him to take such action. That is why Zenon shall be the architect of his own destruction."


	16. Chapter 15

**themaskedswordsman:** Well that escalated quickly haha.

 **CaveMan26:** 0 to 100 real quick!

 **CHAPTER 15**

Zenon was eventually released from the confinements of his hospital bed. His arm was still broken but with his soul he was able to increase his healing capacity ten fold. It will only take a few more days until his arm was completely healed. Lunch time came around and Zenon was hungry, thankfully balancing his food tray on his good hand was simple. When in search for a table he noticed the table that team RWBY and JNPR always shared.

He strongly advised himself against the idea of sitting with them for the time being. Either by fate or pure coincidence the only available table was the one right next to them. With a huge sigh Zenon made his way towards said table. It was expected that they would stare at him and when they did Zenon didn't bother to meet their gaze. Team RWBY convinced team JNPR in telling them what had actually happened on the mission and since they knew what had transpired their faces were that of concern towards Zenon. Without a word Zenon sat at the empty table, all he wanted to do was eat, had back to his room and rest. It would appear that Zenon was not gonna have a good day.

Despite people not knowing the true details of what happened on the mission; news about Zenon being attacked spread like wildfire and of course Cardin took the oppurtunity to take advantage of Zenon's 'weaken' state. Sitting next to Zenon, Cardin began to mock him

"So Zenon got bested by one ursa? I thought you were better than that. It seems like you are all talk and no action."

Cardin laughed and laughed while his teammates joined in. Zenon's "friends" only gazed at the commotion Cardin was making. They wanted to help but how can they when Zenon insulted them? They weren't happy of what was happening but they could feel a slight justice in it. Zenon tried his best to ignore Cardin and continued eating. Cardin realizing that Zenon was not paying attention he decided to set an example. Instantly Cardin grabbed Zenon by the back of the head and slammed it down on the food tray.

Zenon had enough. He slowly got up and with his left arm he calmly grabbed his tray. In a swift motion he hit Cardin with it. Cardin was not expecting it and he fell to the ground. Zenon quickly got up and started kicking him. With his good hand he started bashing Cardin's head in the floor. The entire cafeteria turned silent. Zenon stopped his onslaught and turned towards the direction of the exit but Cardin's teammates were in his way. Zenon did not utter a single word and with a stare alone he made them back away slowly. Zenon proceeded to his room leaving Cardin in a pool of his own blood.

After that day Cardin would never cross paths with Zenon again.

Once in his room Zenon received a message from Roman asking him to meet him at the warehouse. Zenon could not appear weak in front of them so he decided to remove his splint and sling. It brought him great pain trying to place his disguise on but he had to endure it. Since it was midday it was hard for him to sneak out but the students here are not very clever so it won't be much of an issue. Team RWBY and team JNPR decided to visit Zenon although it took great effort from Ruby to convince them. They knocked on his door but received no response, they knock again and still no response. Ruby speaks through the door

"Hey Zenon it's me Ruby. Can you open up? We just want to see if you are OK after all we are friends right? Zenon?"

Ruby tried turning the knob of the door and the door slowly opened. It would appear that Zenon forgot to lock his door. They noticed his room was very empty; it had no decorations, they saw his armor and weapons on the side of his desk. What really got their attention was seeing bandages on his bed. It concerned them because they couldn't understand why Zenon would removed them. They quickly left and tried searching for him but they never found him. At this point Zenon had finally arrived at the warehouse entrance, he stepped in and saw that they had made progress for the upcoming recruitment. Roman was located on the soon to be stage and before Zenon got a word out Roman spoke

"Sorry Pax. I had no choice."

Confused by Roman's statement Zenon started to hear footsteps behind him; especially a familiar clicking of heels. He turned around and saw Cinder and her two pets Mercury and Emerald. Zenon turned his head to see Roman giving a shrug, returning his attention at Cinder he noticed that Cinder was breathing distance away from him. Cinder started of by saying

"You thought that you could hide from me?"

Zenon remained silent

"You see Pax I always get what I want, no matter the cost and it didn't take much for Roman to spill his little secret. And why the mask? What do you have to lose?"

Cinder was about to touch his mask but with his good hand Zenon quickly grabbed her wrist. Mercury and Emerald were about to jump in and help Cinder but Cinder told them to stay down.

" _Listen Cinder and listen well. I do not and will not take orders from you, only Roman. But do not be confused. I am no one's pet unlike those two behind you who follow you like dogs. I don't care what reasons they have to follow you: promise of power, wealth, revenge or you save them from the sorry life they once had, it really doesn't matter. I am merely using you for my own goals."_

"So the boy can speak." Cinder stated with a smirk

This comment made Zenon furious, he didn't expect anything less from her but come on. It appears that to her actions speak louder than words.

"Mercury and Emerald would you please show him some manners?"

"With pleasure Cinder." they both said in unison

Zenon thought _Freaky._ Cinder stepped aside while Mercury and Emerald got ready. Zenon with a broken arm and with only a sword he knew that he was in trouble. Zenon's sword was sheathed on his left side, so when he got his sword out he held it in his left arm reversed gripped. Emerald started to move around Zenon while Mercury remained still. This was bad.

Instead of facing two opponents on one front he had to face two opponents on two fronts. This is the plan: remove Mercury as quick as possible before Emerald can provide backup, if they can synchronize their attacks taking them down will be difficult. At max Zenon will be fighting at 75%; _god's help me._ Zenon prepared: mustering enough speed he quickly charged towards Mercury and made an attempt of decapitation. Of course it was not that easy. Zenon underestimated Mercury's speed, Mercury dodged the blade like it was child's play. Time seemed to slow down for Zenon because what would happen next made Zenon lose his focus. Mercury in a swift move made a swipe on Zenon's legs which made him fall but before he could hit the ground Mercury kicked Zenon so hard that he flew towards the wall. Zenon was unable to fully recover because Emerald started firing her guns at him. swiftly Zenon got up and began to dodge most of them and block the rest with his sword. Zenon ran around as Emerald kept shooting him while Mercury started making a vortex of his shots in the middle.

Needless to say Zenon was not winning. He had no time to think of a strategy. Zenon grew frustrated because he blames Jaune for a lack of having a plan and he himself is in the same position. Apologizing was the last thing he wanted to do but it might come to that. Zenon took a quick look at his audience and everybody seemed to be having a good time; especially Neo she seemed rather happy at this outcome. _Great! On one side I have incompetent so called friends and on the other a group of people that enjoy my suffering. I can't win!_

While Zenon was occupied dodging Mercury's onslaught of projectiles, Emerald turned her guns into hooks with chains and was able to wrap them around his legs. Making him lose his balance Emerald threw him flat on his back in the middle of Mercury's vortex of projectiles. From the air Mercury landed on Zenon with great force. The impact made Zenon choke on his own blood. Mercury instantly got off and moved aside while his flying projectiles concentrated on Zenon's position. A solid minute of being fired open soon followed. The dust hasn't even settled when Emerald flung Zenon around making him hit metal poles, crates, the wall, almost anything and everything. Having enough she released her grip on him when she threw him at a crate filled with dust.

Zenon's outfit was torn and shredded. The mask did not allow Zenon to spit out the blood he had accumulated and he refused to let them see his face mainly out of pride. What he did was to barely lift his mask and allow the blood to drip from his mouth. Thankfully Mercury and Emerald stopped to taunt and laugh at Zenon, little did they know that it was a crucial mistake. Zenon's vision was blurry, also what little healing his right arm had done was gone; his bones were even more broken and he couldn't maintain his balance. Looking at the crate that he landed on he noticed that it was filled with dust crystals. An idea sparked in his mind; it would be a cheap victory but everything is fair in love and war. Zenon grabbed the crystals and started to throw them around, they both mocked him and taunted him by claiming that he had lost. Having scattered enough crystals he held one in his hands and said

( _Panting) "How is this for manners you mutts."_

From the dust he held from his hands he formed a lightning bolt; he had improved significantly since he last used it all those months ago. Thankfully both Mercury and Emerald had shocking expressions on their faces which made the experience so much better. Zenon did not aim at them, only the ground in which they stood. Once it hit the ground a chain reaction began with the other crystals forming an electrical shockwave. The force paralyzed and knock both of them out. Zenon's suit was build to take on the elements which included lightning so he took no real self harm. Alas he had won but barely. Despite unable to stand on his own two feet he got closer to Mercury and Emerald while he placed his hand on both of them absorbing a part of their aura. After doing that he got up and he turned towards Cinder. Cinder gazed with amusement in her eyes and her only words were

"I guess he can stay."

And left.

No longer trying to maintain his tough guy act he collapsed. Roman helped Zenon in finding a place for him to stay the night and told Neo to make sure he doesn't die in his sleep. He didn't care about the kids and decided to leave them laying on the ground. Zenon's wounds were more internal than external so Neo couldn't help much but decided to stay with him in case something did happen. Respecting Zenon's decision to keep his helmet on Neo only lifted it enough and leave open space for his mouth just to make sure he didn't choke and die by his own blood. A few hours passed and Zenon woke up. He noticed that his helmet was slightly raised and quickly brought it down covering his whole face. Neo was next to him and he asked her

" _How long have I been out?_ "

'A few hours.'

" _Ok...did you take a look under this helmet?_ "

'Don't worry I didn't.'

" _I guess I'll take your word for it so thanks_."

Zenon got up and was about to head out but right before he did Neo tapped his shoulder and he turned to her. Neo was holding Zenon's sword and was handing it back to him.

" _Almost forgot_ _thanks_ _Neo_."

He said as he placed a hand on her head before taking the sword.

'Are you gonna be ok?'

" _I'll be fine. And tell Roman not to contact me until the mission is ready."_

With that said he left and headed back to Beacon. Although the fight was painful it was also illuminating. Zenon realized that he was still weaker than the average fighter. If he was barely able to defeat those 'kids' as Roman calls them what makes him think that he can take on anybody superior. He can almost compare himself to Jaune and he didn't like that. Having to come to this way of thinking he assumed that apologies were an order to team JNPR but the idea of being weak did not sit well with Zenon, not at all.

Zenon made it back to Beacon and gave Ozpin a message telling him that his suit needed some patching up. The question was how he should get to his room without raising suspicion. Normally just by climbing the window but he was barely able to stand up let alone climb up. Since no one knew who Pax was, all Zenon did was to take of his disguise except for his pants obviously and quietly sneak his way into the building, up the stairs and to his room. As fate would have it everything went smoothly. Zenon opened the door and threw everything into his closet while bandaging some of cuts and bruises he had. A shower sounded nice but in his current state he could not afford such luxury but maybe later after a good rest. If he would only stay still for a few days and allow his soul to heal his injuries he should be fine. Zenon laid in his bed and the moment his head touched the pillow he went to sleep.

The sun had risen. Zenon awoke and attempted to lift his head but was suddenly struck by a painful sting on his neck, so he decided to leave his head on his pillow. Checking the rest of his body he realized that he couldn't move it and if he did pain was all he could feel. In a way it wasn't all bad Zenon didn't even want to get up so he decided to go back to sleep.

Not even a second after he closed his eyes Zenon's door opened and team RWBY and JNPR walked in. They didn't notice Zenon as they were arguing of possible places Zenon could be but they went silent when they noticed Zenon looking at them from his bed. Ruby was the first to break the silence

"Zenon you're here!"

Zenon started darting his eyes all over his room and then looked at Ruby

"Well this is my room why wouldn't I be here?"

Ruby with pure excitement and relief (to reasons Zenon doesn't understand why she is so happy) ran to give him a huge hug. Zenon's eyes widened and said

"Wait Ruby stop!"

But it was too late. The moment Ruby made contact Zenon was about to scream from the pain but decided to hold it in and in return tears started flowing from his eyes. Blake quickly noticed

"Are you crying?"

"What? No! Maybe! So? Either way what is all the commotion?"

Ruby released Zenon from her hug and told him that they have been looking for him since yesterday but they couldn't find him anywhere. Zenon almost felt touched. Key word: almost.

"I didn't know you cared for me that much."

Yang the one with the puns and the one that makes things awkward adds on

"You should have seen Ruby yesterday: she was freaking out. I think she really cares for you if you know what I mean." (wink, wink)

"YANG THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ruby answered back

Of course no one believed her since she had a blush upon her face. Zenon didn't care who liked him because he only cared for Anorra. Instead he tried to diffuse the situation to avoid any future concerns of this trivial matter. He raised himself up while sitting on his bed much to his discomfort and he supported Ruby's claim.

"Of course she doesn't like me guys. She looks in a guy someone: honorable, brave, kind, friendly, has a good sense of humor, and a sweet tooth that rivals the great Ruby Rose! And among some other things of course."

Everyone was silent and the one that spoke was surprisingly Weiss.

"Why are you referring to yourself?"

Zenon began to cough and laugh uncontrollably. To him it was one of the greatest jokes he has heard in a long time but then he noticed how everyone was serious.

"Wait you're serious?"

"Out of the list you gave, you described yourself."

Blake continued on

"I agree. For example being brave: just like you were brave enough to stand up to Cardin to help Velvet."

Weiss added

"Also honorable: just like how you decided to let Cardin go without fighting him."

It was Yang's turn to add into the pot

"Don't forget being kind: helping Velvet just because you wanted to help."

Last but definitely not least Ruby

"You are really friendly. Even if we only see each other in class or in the hall or we don't see each other for days. We all consider you our friend and unofficially a member of team RWBY "

Scratch that. In a turn of events Nora spoke up

"Aaand don't forget how much sweet syrup you use on Ren's pancakes. I mean you use sooo much and eat a lot of pancakes to use up all the syrup Mr. Sweet Syrup Guy."

These words were meant to make Zenon feel happy but instead it only made him angrier. Trying not to ruin the mood; with trembling lips he held a smile and said

"Geez guys that's nice and all but that was like one thing that happened this entire time in Beacon. Surely one act of kindness is not enough to come to these conclusions."

Blake apparently has been thinking about that as well because she had an answer

"It might be a little cliche but we can see your personality through your eyes."

Everyone even team JNPR nodded in agreement. At this point Zenon could not understand why they saw that in him when he has done things contrary to those points.

"Sorry to disappoint but that's not true."

Yang said

"You don't have to believe us but we know what we see."

Zenon with a slight raise of his voice defended his point

"Have you forgotten what I did to Cardin? Pummeled him until he was laying in a pool of his own blood."

Everyone's gazes fell

"And you Jaune and Pyrrha have you forgotten what I did to you? I punched Jaune and insulted both him and you Pyrrha. And both of you agree on what they say I am? Guess what: you are all blind and wrong. You don't know me!"

By this time Zenon was practically yelling at them. Before he could tell them to leave Ruby quickly gave him a hug. Just as Zenon was about to get her off of him Yang also gave him a hug. Blake and Weiss soon followed as did all of team JNPR. Zenon's emotions were everywhere: anger, fear, sadness, and happiness. All of that ceased and became tranquility when they all gave him a hug. Jaune hasn't said a word the entire time but stated

"No one is perfect but we are friends. Friends always stick together, help each other and they always forgive one another. Never forget that you are our friend."

Zenon remembered how he came to the realization of how weak he truly was and just like Jaune he fought to get better and stronger. Having realized that Jaune and him are practically the same Zenon took this opportunity to apologize. Everyone stopped hugging Zenon and he told Jaune and Pyrrha

"I ask only for both of you to forgive me. My words and actions of that day; I truly regret doing. If a have found favor in your eyes and truly consider me a friend please forgive me."

Truly they both forgave him. The wound of that day although healed, the scar remains. With smiles they all said their goodbyes and headed off to onto their own devices. Zenon remained and once they all left his smile faded. Although he asked for forgiveness he did so half-hearted. He still believed in what he told Jaune and Pyrrha on that day. He only asked forgiveness because he didn't know how much time he would have to be with them; so might as well be on good terms with them right?

This would be the first time since meeting the primordial serpent that Zenon started to question his own actions. He remembered what Frampt told him on that dark night. As clear as if the sun was illuminating the horizon.

-Many months ago: Zenon's encounter with Frampt (actually Kaathe.)-

"Is it not your wish to know the fate of men, and the Undead?"

"Yes."

"Wise choice unkindled warrior. Then I will tell you. In the beginning there was only gray and the world was ruled by everlasting dragons. But from the gray: light came to be and with it darkness. It came to be known as the first flame: from within the flames there were souls of power and Lord Gwyn was one of of four Lords who took power from the flame."

"And who were the others?"

"Nito first of the dead, the Witch of Izalith and the Furtive Pygmy. The Pygmy had the smallest but the most special soul: a Dark Soul."

"Do not get me wrong kingseeker but what does this history lesson have to do with anything?"

"SILENCE! The past holds the key to understanding our future. With that in mind: can I proceed?"

Nervously Zenon nodded

"Now where was I? Oh yes: the Dark Soul had the ability to divide and grow. The Pygmy shared its soul and as the war between the lords and the dragons raged on, as the lords claimed the title of gods and an era of fire began, the soul grew in individuals and they became what you know as humans. The Furtive Pygmy is your ancestor, progenitor of your kind."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. Still I see discontent within you. For you seek purpose Unkindled one. As do all who bear the curse of the dark sign. Your purpose as fate deems it is to link the flame but how if you linger in this world? You must learn that people cling to the light when they are surrounded by darkness. This world is no different for I have foreseen things that would shake the very foundations of this world."

"And what must I do? Help them stop whatever disaster might occur?"

"NO! No. The leaders of this world believe there rules and way of life is perfect yet many suffer. They must know of there wrong doings. Work with the group known as the White Fang for through them the world will change. Allow the world to be plunged into darkness so they can learn to cherish the light. Some might die in this transition of life. it is possible that even your friends might die but it is a sacrifice you must be willing to make."

"How can you ask me to allow such madness to descend upon the world and at the cost of all those who I care about?"

"Which life do you value most: your friends or your firekeeper?"

"What does this have to do with her?" Zenon said infuriated

"It has everything to do with her. She also has a purpose: tend to the flame that shall appear after the arriving darkness. But she changed the moment she saw you. She tells you that you must choose your own path but I tell you now that what I have set before you is your intended path. Refuse it and she shall also suffer dire consequences. But if you and her fulfill fate's plans; both can live in peace. Both shall be allowed to follow your own path."

Zenon was debating whether or not to go with the serpent's plan but the pivotal point was Anorra. The first time he saw her all he wanted was the best for her. If the world must suffer a little to see Anorra free and happy it will all be worth it. And just like that he agreed.

"You swear to me that everything that will happen is for the betterment of this world. And that once we completed our duties both Anorra and I shall be free to choose our own paths?"

"Of course. I give my word as a primordial serpent. Now remain silent and heed my words for I will now tell you the truth of your friends and their weakness."

-Present day-

"Anything to see her happy. Anything."

With that phrase alone any doubt he had dissipated. For the moment.

Moments earlier when both teams left Zenon's room Yang decided to keep teasing her sister Ruby.

"For real sis do you like Zenon?"

"No well I mean not exactly just that…"

Ruby Rose lived up to her name especially since her face was completely red. Thankfully Ren intervened, the words that he would tell everybody would make Zenon say that Ren was his best friend.

"I don't really think it matters whether she likes him or not."

Yand asked

"Why not? Does he think he is to good for my little sister?"

"Not exactly but once when we were training together he told me about a certain person which he has meant to tell us about."

"So what?"

"Well the only thing that he told me is that her name is Anorra."

"So you're telling us that he has a special lady friend?"

"He won't state it like that but yes a 'special' lady friend."

Everybody started talking about how Zenon hasn't said anything about her and they wondered how she looked like and matters such as those. Ruby remained quiet, she hardly knows Zenon but for some reason something about him has caught her attention and she wanted to spend more time with him to see exactly what was special about him. But after realizing about his 'special' lady friend all plans of getting closer to him diminished.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The next few days went by fairly normal. Most of Zenon's wounds which should have lasted months to heal only lasted days. He attended class as normal but those he had to miss because of his pain, his friends would bring his homework and some notes to his room. On this day Zenon would receive a rather exciting surprise. Everything was normal nothing out of the ordinary. It was lunch time and everybody headed to the cafeteria. Zenon joined team RWBY and JNPR but forgot that he needed to check out a book in the library for one of Ooblecks projects. He quickly headed off and the rest continued to get some food. They almost reached the cafeteria when they noticed a person that completely seemed out of place and lost. Ruby as a good leader and self proclaimed representative of Beacon decided to help her. At first she was skeptical because the girl in front of her appeared to have a mask that covered her eyes and she wondered if the girl was blind. Either way Ruby decided to help.

"Hi there do you need help?"

"Yes please I seem to be rather lost."

"I know where everything is here in Beacon what are you looking for?"

"Well is not a what rather a whom. I am looking for a friend of mine."

Before the strange girl was able to give any more details about the person she was looking for Ruby's team called to her and told her to hurry up. Ruby said that the person she was looking for could probably be in the cafeteria since it was lunch time, and that she would help look for them. The stranger agreed and followed Ruby.

Once in the cafeteria Ruby asked if she saw her friend yet she responded no. Ruby then decided to ask the girl if she was hungry. At first she said no but soon her stomach let out a small growl, with embarrassment she said that maybe a little. Being the kind person she is Ruby got some food for her. Everybody else already got theirs so they sat down at their table. Zenon soon arrived and set at the end of the table like he always does. Jaune asked Zenon why he didn't get food

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I over did it during breakfast so I'm not hungry."

Nora heard Zenon's statement and with her arms did a motion like she was extremely fat. She did it to poke fun of Zenon.

"Haha very funny Nora. Wait where's Ruby?"

"She is helping a girl get some food and also helping her with something else, I think. I don't know what she is doing." Jaune responded

"Thanks for the insight Jaune."

Ruby invited to girl to sit with her and her friends, deciding to make new friends the stranger agreed. Zenon's back was facing Ruby so he didn't notice that Ruby was behind him, he also started reading the book he got so he wasn't paying attention. Ruby said

"Hey guys I invited her to sit with us."

Nobody objected so Ruby took it as a yes. Jaune asked

"What's her name?"

"Her name is...I am so sorry I never got your name."

The girl let out a small laugh

"It's ok."

Zenon instantly stopped reading his book and concentrated on the voice behind him. It was familiar, too familiar. That laugh, that voice could it be? The only person that had that voice was...Zenon thought _No way._ He quickly turned and he noticed that it was Anorra. Anorra knew that Zenon was sitting down but wanted to know how long would it take for Zenon to notice her presence. She gave Zenon a warm smile and Zenon shot up from his seat. That caused his knee to hit the table which made him sit back down from the pain. This made Anorra laugh and made Zenon red with embarrassment. After a few seconds he got up while avoiding the table and said in a playful banter

"You think that was funny? Well you won't be laughing once I use that move on you."

Anorra stopped laughing

"Zenon no. Don't do it. I'm warning you."

"Too late!"

Zenon quickly rushed towards Anorra and started tickling her. Anorra was very ticklish, they both started laughing as if nobody was looking. It ended by Zenon giving Anorra a huge bear hug as she also returned the hug. As they were embracing in this hug Ruby looked astonished with a shattered sense of confidence. For the girl in front of her achieved something Ruby could only dream of: being with and knowing Zenon on a close personal level. Slowly Zenon and Anorra stopped laughing and realized that the whole cafeteria was watching. Both blushed with absolute embarrassment. Both teams especially team RWBY tried extremely hard not to laugh. Ruby on the other hand remained quiet and unnaturally emotionless as she remembered Ren mentioning about Zenon's special friend. Looking at her features Ruby saw that her overall appearance was elegant. No wonder Zenon seemed to like her, Ruby thoughts told her that she stood no chance against someone like her. After that scene Zenon said after clearing his throat.

"Well guys I present to you Anorra."

Of course Yang would say something

"So this is Zenon's 'special' lady friend."

"Wait who told you that?" Zenon said surprised

Zenon hasn't spoken about Anorra to anyone except...Ren.

"Ren!"

"They took what I said out of context."

"Mmhm yea ok."

Anorra was intrigued by those precise words and asked Zenon with a huge smirk

"Special?"

Zenon was as red as red can get and tried to deviate the conversation

"Well I mean umm well you see I uhhh wait I haven't introduce them to you. ( _Smooth Zenon, smooth thinking.)_ Here we have team RWBY: the leader in red is Ruby."

"Hello" Ruby murmured looking down at her food, pretending she was busy dealing with more important matters. Zenon didn't notice the fact that Ruby was sad and continued to introduce the rest of the team.

"Miss big mouth is her sister Yang, next to her is ice queen a.k.a Weiss, in the end is Blake."

Everyone one said hi

"On the other side we have team JNPR: the leader is Jaune, next to him is Pyrrha, the guy with slight pink in his hair is Ren, and the ever energetic Nora."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you all. Zenon has spoken much about all of you."

Blake of course had to add

"Strange that he hasn't spoken about you to us at all."

Anorra turned to Zenon

"Yes rather strange isn't it?"

All Zenon could do was gulp and give a nervous laugh.

"Well surely you are not here to know who talked about whom. Which leads to my next question: What brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you. Ta-da!"

"Lovely as always."

Zenon and Anorra started talking amongst themselves while both teams started talking to each other quietly, well most of them anyway. Ruby remained quiet as she looked at Zenon interacting with Anorra; Yang began to ask

"Is it me or is Zenon glowing with happiness?"

Everyone just stared. They noticed that it was the first time that they ever saw Zenon truly happy. And of course Yang's curiosity knew no bounds

"You guys think they are going out?"

In perfect synchronization they all nodded. But just to be safe she asked

"You guys going out or what?"

Whatever conversation they were having abruptly came to a halt. They both stared at each other and quickly looked away. Anorra answered

"Umm no we are just friends."

"Yea what she said we are friends nothing more."

Even if it was true, that truth made them sad within. Neither wanted to express what they felt because they were afraid that there feelings for each other would be rejected. Despite all evidence stating the contrary they didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. What they just witnessed made Jaune's inability to notice feelings look like child's play. Zenon mentioning that they were just friends gave Ruby a small sliver of hope. At the same time Yang gathered both teams and started talking in whispers.

"Ok guys this is painful to watch. As good friends we are: we are gonna make them notice their feelings for one another."

Ren's voice of reason intervened

"I don't think we should do anything. Eventually they will realize that they really care for one another."

Yang wasn't paying attention and started making plans, Ren let out a sigh

"Ok here is the plan: us girls will take Anorra for a girls night out, while you boys take Zenon and do whatever you guys want. The goal is to make them want to express what they feel for each other."

Ren was not confident on the plan

"That's it? Trying to make them express their feelings? How do we accomplish that?"

"Don't know, you guys figure it out and we will do the same."

They all agreed on this half baked plan, even if Ruby agreed her thoughts were against it. Once they finished talking they all looked at Zenon and Anorra. Zenon didn't really know Yang that well but he does know that when Yang has an idea she makes a certain smirk; and she had that smirk on her face. Before he could question her, Yang sprung up and asked Anorra if she wanted to see the sights of Vale. Anorra thought that it was a nice idea and said yes. Yang quickly grabbed Anorra by her hand and dragged her out with all the females of the table behind them. Zenon was about to go after Yang but was stopped by Ren.

"Let them have some fun."

"I don't mind, just that it was unexpected."

"Well you know how Yang is."

"True."

Jaune got up and asked Zenon

"Well since they left that would leave only us guys. What do you want to do?"

"Have something in mind?" Zenon said scratching his head

"Well I did bring a gaming device that we could hook up."

"That sounds so childish."

Jaune slumped from sadness. Zenon thought about it and thought why not.

"Alright I guess."

That made Jaune very happy real fast. Zenon continued to say

"But I'm player one!"

He shoved both Jaune and Ren out of the way and started running. Both of them followed Zenon close behind.

-Back with Yang and the gang-

"Alright Anorra what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you guys want I guess."

"No no Anorra don't be like that. Surely you want to do something."

Anorra thought about it and decided to see the general sites and see what Vale had to offer.

"How about we just look around and see what happens?"

"That's more like it."

The plan was not a clever one; they only want to talk to Anorra and make her admit she likes Zenon simple right? Anorra wanted to see Vale with Zenon but since he wasn't there she decided to go around with her new friends. Everyone had a part to play well at least most of them. Yang noticed that Ruby seemed rather disinterested in figuring out if Anorra liked Zenon. Trying to push her to take part in the plan, Ruby reluctantly accepted and asked

"So how long have you known Zenon?"

Anorra smiled at the thought about it and realized that she has only known Zenon for a couple of months but to her it feels like a lifetime.

"A few months, almost a year I believe."

"Really?! It seems that you have known each other since forever."

"You think? Well I guess it's because we are good friends." she said with a small laugh trying to not seem to obvious.

Yang knew she wasn't budging maybe because she isn't applying enough pressure, so she hinted Blake to do her part. So Blake asked

"He is a good friend. For example he helped a friend of ours from a bully known as Cardin."

"Yes he has told me about Cardin and what had happened. Zenon really does have a kind nature, he is quick to trust and he always finds ways to help anyone and everyone. A greater friend than him is hard to find."

Again it was going nowhere so Yang pushed Weiss to do something. Weiss didn't really want to but she didn't want to get on Yang's bad side at the moment.

"I must say that he is rather respectable. He never does things to improve his own pride."

Yang gave Weiss a rather 'what are you saying?' look and Weiss only shrugged. Anorra was in thought and knows that everything Zenon does is never for himself.

"You speak truth Weiss. Every action Zenon takes is always focused on someone else never for himself."

At this point Yang was getting slightly frustrated since nothing worked. It's like she knows what to say to avoid any misguided interpretations. Yang decided to intervene

"I don't know about you Anorra but it looks like you are admiring Zenon and probably more than that." She said with a smirk and elbowing her.

Anorra knew all along what her little group's intentions were so she decided to play along

"Of course I admire him. Is it wrong to admire a person's good qualities?"

"I guess not."

"Either way it shall we continue?"

Anorra started walking forward but the rest lingered in the back. Yang sighed

"Well that plan didn't work. Hopefully the guys had better luck."

At this point Yang noticed Ruby lingering further in the back. She walked slower allowing the rest to walk past her until she was next to Ruby.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"Nothing."

"Nice try sis but you can't lie to me. Now tell big sister what's wrong."

Ruby sighed

"You know I just wanted to spend time with Zenon and well maybe he might have liked me but after seeing his 'special' lady friend what chance do I have?"

"Young love. Listen Ruby: Zenon is not dating Anorra so anything is fair game. Heck even if they were going out, they aren't married so it's still fair game. In my personal opinion you can do better but that's just me. But hey give it your best shot and if wasn't meant to be oh well he's missing out on a great person like you. You'll meet the right one someday, and that someone will be fortunate to have you by their side. Maybe not that fortunate because you will be a pain in the butt."

"Hey! That's not nice" Ruby replied with a little smile on her face.

"That's the smile I want to see. Now come on let's finish sightseeing and head back."

With her words of wisdom Ruby found some solace and gained new found hope because Yang did say an important truth: Zenon and Anorra aren't dating.

-Back at Beacon in Zenon's room-

All three were playing a fighting game that Jaune owned. Zenon has never played a game in his life but he quickly adapted. They were on their 20th match and Zenon was winning

"Get destroyed Jaune! I suggest you give up for I am Zenon the invincible, bow before me."

"Come on how do I keep losing?"

Ren played a few rounds but games were not his thing so he mostly watched. He received a message from Yang stating that they failed and hopefully he did better. Ren looked over and saw Zenon laughing while lying on the floor and Jaune still sad because he kept losing.

"So Zenon I have a question for you."

"What up?"

"It's a simple question: do you like Anorra?"

Zenon looked at Ren directly

"Yea I mean she's the best friend I have ever had, actually she was my first true friend."

Jaune followed Ren's lead and asked

"You sure about that? Only as a friend?"

Zenon thought to himself _You can't even tell that Pyrrha likes you, you idiot._

"Let me answer your question with a question of my own: tell me Ren do you like Nora like really like her? Because I see you and her being together like a lot."

"In the words of Nora 'We're together but not together, together.'"

"Lame answer. Anyway my situation is no different from yours. We are really good friends nothing else. Besides she wouldn't like a guy like me let's be realistic."

Ren couldn't understand why Zenon kept insulting Jaune when Zenon himself is like Jaune. The thought of this made Ren sigh deeply, then Zenon asked him

"Did Yang put you up to this?"

"Yep."

"Ha knew it. She is very predictable."

The hours passed by and the girls returned to Beacon as they arrived at Zenon's room. Yang looked at Ren to see if he got anything but Ren shook his head. Zenon asked

"You guys had fun?"

Anorra nodded and started mentioning the things they did.

"That does sound like fun. Well it appears it's very late, want me to walk with you all the way back?"

"No thanks. I made it here alone I think I can manage returning back."

"If you say so."

Zenon got up and gave Anorra a goodbye hug. Anorra told everyone that it was nice to meet them and that hopefully she will see them again. They all said goodbye in return. Zenon turned his attention to the people in his room and told them to leave. When they asked why they should leave he answered that it was his room and wanted to sleep early, complying they left. He closed the door and he headed towards the closet. Opening his closet Zenon noticed that his disguise was repaired and looked clean.

"What in the world?"

He looked at his scroll and noticed a message from Ozpin saying that he got his attire and sent it in to fix it.

"You are a sly man Ozpin. Getting my stuff under my nose. Gotta pay more attention to you."

Regardless he headed to bed but was left with a lingering thought in his head. Simultaneously Anorra also had the same thought. And both thoughts were 'should I tell him/her how I really feel?'. On the other side of his door both teams started mentioning how they failed in their attempts to make them express their feelings. Only time will tell if they will get together but with many things being set in motion will time be enough?


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The day of the White Fang's recruitment has arrived. Early in the morning Zenon received a message from Roman telling him to go to the warehouse. Zenon got up and before he did anything he started moving his right arm to see if it was completely healed. Although it felt sore and stung when trying to stretch it was good enough for him. Seeing no real issues with his arm Zenon put on his disguise and headed towards the warehouse. Once there he saw that everything was set and ready to go. Roman noticed Zenon entering the building and said

"About time you got here."

" _Hello to you too and hi Neo."_

Neo with a smile waved hi

" _So what is underneath that huge blanket?"_

"You shall see when once our event begins."

A few minor adjustments were still being made and soon the scheduled time of the event has begun. A large group of Faunus started arriving and each one was given a WF mask. Zenon didn't know what to expect but he didn't plan on seeing a large crowd. He couldn't understand why so many would join the White Fang. He didn't care either way but felt that there decision is rather stupid. Join a terrorist group that gives Faunus a bad name in order to make Faunus lives matter...ironic. In fact he has never seen the true leader of the White Fang and whoever it was they must be half as idiotic as the people following them. Once everyone was settled the announcer began to speak.

From the audience point of view Zenon was standing all the way to the right while Neo was on the left. Zenon didn't pay attention feeling that the message was only for the walking fleebags. Finally the part of unveiling the giant curtains arrived. Once the curtain was removed a giant mecha machine was revealed. Claps and cheers was heard all over, even Zenon had to admit that it was very impressive. When everything was said and done someone said that all new recruits should come forward.

Zenon looked at the new recruits but noticed that something was off. In the middle of the crowd two individuals weren't moving forward rather backing away slowly. On a closer inspection he noticed that it was Blake and that monkey dude (he never got his name.) Zenon had a huge smile under his mask and knew that things were about to get interesting. Apparently Roman also noticed as well and was about to confront them but Blake immediately killed the lights. Roman yelled out

"Don't let them get away! Stop them!"

Zenon noticed that Roman got inside the robot. Blake and her friend broke through a window and escaped. Roman activated the robot and started chasing them.

" _Well once this is done I am in so much trouble._ "

Zenon rushed towards Neo and told her

" _Listen. You handle things here then get an airship ready to get Roman. I will follow him on foot, I feel he is gonna need some help."_

Neo nodded and Zenon started following Roman's trail of destruction. Normally Zenon running at inhuman speeds was unthinkable but after absorbing small portions of aura's and those portions growing everyday he could manage to keep up. Eventually Zenon was able to track them down on the highway. He also spotted Yang on a motorcycle with some guy with blue hair riding on the back

" _Where do this strange looking people keep appearing from?"_

The amount of civilian casualties was astounding but Zenon couldn't dwell in helping anyone: he had to reach Roman. The guy with blue hair was shooting at Roman and then transformed his gun to a spear of sorts and impaled the robot. The monkey man use some strange semblance: two projections of himself appeared and started attacking the robot.

" _Nice semblance. If only I can make a small physical contact I would be able to copy it._ "

It appeared that Roman was taking a beating but was able to knock away both guys away. While both guys were in the air and falling Zenon quickly side stepped in there direction and was able to graze his finger on the monkeys man tail. Thankfully the monkey didn't notice; Zenon let out a laugh on a job well done. Returning his focus on reaching Roman he quickened his pace. For now only Blake and Yang remained or so he thought. Weiss appeared out of nowhere and covered the highway in ice making the robot slip and fall to the ground below. Peering on the side of the highway Zenon saw Ruby waiting down below.

" _There is no way! Come on! Where did they come from?"_ Zenon stated in protest.

Normally Zenon was gonna help Roman he felt compelled to stay back and watch team RWBY in action; for future references if Zenon had to fight them one day. So he waited on top of the highway while watching the action unfold. To say the least Zenon's jaw dropped, the mask prevented his jaw from dropping any lower. Team RWBY's tactics and fluent synchronization of there moves was beautiful. Zenon also became slightly afraid of confronting them as a group because he would surely lose. The good thing about the robot was that it was resistant as hell. No matter how many times it got hit it still kept moving forward. Soon Yang attacked the robot from the back and Roman's counter was to smash her on a pillar and then straight up punched her.

" _There is no way she survived that!"_

To Zenon's surprise Yang started getting up

" _WHAT?_ "

Roman threw another punch at her but Yang caught it with her fists. Zenon also noticed that her hair flared up and her eyes turned red.

" _That is unfair come on. You're telling me that she can survive that?! I don't even know what to believe anymore. No matter, her semblance is very unique and I will have it."_

Zenon started hearing a ship from a distance and he came to the conclusion that it was Neo

" _About time Neo._ "

To summarize: Yang obliterated that Robot and somehow Roman remained untouched. Eventually the airship landed out of sight and Neo went to help out Roman. Yang fired a shot at Roman but Neo got there just in time and blocked it with...her umbrella?

" _Ok that is just ridiculous."_

Yang charged at Neo and like glass there reflection shattered.

" _A mirage? Nice, well know that I know what Neo's semblance is I can use it...eventually._ "

Zenon heard the airship take off and he was left with a dilemma: go meet Roman and get in trouble, play around with his friends down below or go to bed. For reasons that Zenon couldn't even comprehend he decided to talk to his friends and if anything went wrong they could actually kill him. Since they were still facing the direction in which the airship took off, Zenon landed behind them and started clapping slowly. They all quickly turned with their weapons raised while Zenon walked slowly towards them as he stopped clapping.

" _Bravo ladies. That was some beautiful teamwork."_

Blake asked rather aggressively

"Who are you? What do you want? Do you work for Roman?"

" _Forgive my manners: I am Pax. I won't say 'for' Roman but rather 'with'."_

Blake instantly started shooting at Zenon. Zenon dodge the shots and calmly asked her to stop

" _Blake will you please refrain from firing at me?_ "

Having realized that the strange man before them knew Blake's name left everyone in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

" _Oh I know a lot of things. I know all of your names, you all go to Beacon and that you are interfering with White Fang business."_

"Why do you work for the White Fang? Are you a Faunus?"

" _Heavens no, I'm no Faunus. That idea makes my skin crawl._ "

"So why?"

" _Change. There is a change coming and none of you can stop it. You are welcomed to try but you will fail either way. Also I don't care about the Faunus or their struggles I only care about how can I use them for my benefit._ "

"You're a monster!"

" _That's the best insult you can come up with?_ "

Yang had enough of the conversation and charged towards Zenon. He was able to dodge her punch, he was able to grab her arm and tossed her aside.

" _I don't want to fight I only want to talk. Stop your pursue of Roman and the White Fang._ "

Yang said

"Is that a threat?"

" _No, it's an advice._ "

"And why give us an advice?"

" _I see great potential in all of you. It would be a waste if you all died for a worthless goal. So I say again: stand down._ "

Blake refused to stand down by saying

"I will not stop until the White Fang is no more and the Faunus name no longer tainted. It is four against one, why don't you stand down and tell us what they are planning."

Zenon was in trouble. If this conversation went any longer things would get ugly. His only solution was Ruby.

" _Ms. Ruby Rose are you not the team leader? If so stop this madness. Should she continue down this path there will be dire consequences._ "

Ruby looked at Blake and Blake looked at Ruby. Ruby noticed fierce determination in Blake's eyes and arrived at a conclusion.

"If it's important to her it is important to me. It is important for all of us because team RWBY sticks together no matter what. We always help each other through thick and thin."

Zenon could not believe what we was hearing and thought to himself _Dammit Ruby I'm trying to save all of your lives._

" _Friends don't let friends fling themselves to danger."_

"It seems like you never had any friends. Because friends are meant to help each other during hard times."

This infuriated Zenon

" _You ungrateful little…"_ he was interrupted by Ruby

"Blake was right, you are outnumbered so what will you do?"

Zenon knew that he stood no chance and so decided to run. He wouldn't get far since they wouldn't let him go that easy. The moment he turned to run Weiss instantly used glyphs to rush towards him and covered the floor with ice. Zenon slipped and landed on his back, immediately he saw Yang in the air about to punch the ground that he was lying on. He rolled away at the last possible second. When she collided with the ice a mist began to form.

" _They are using the same formation that they used against Roman. Thankfully my mask allows me to see through the mist."_

Whether or not he could see was irrelevant. The point was not about making him blind but to distract him. He sensed someone was about to strike him. Zenon was able unsheathed his sword just in time blocking Blake's weapon. Back and forth the swords danced. Zenon was able to keep up with Blake but he was tiring out quickly. Kicking Blake back Zenon attempted to incapacitate her but not a second later Ruby started firing her sniper. He dodged most of them but two struck his left leg; one when clean through his thigh and the other only grazed the side. Before he was able to process the pain Weiss started her barrage on him.

Zenon was straining to use what little speed the aura's he has absorbed could muster. Blocking was near impossible, so Zenon only blocked any area that was vital: that would mean that he had cuts around his entire body. Weiss was about to use her signature thrust move but Zenon took it as an opportunity. When Weiss charged in Zenon extended his left hand allowing the blade to pierce his hand. The blade kept going to the point that his hand had reached the revolver chamber containing vials of dust. Grasping the chamber Zenon kept Weiss from retracting her sword.

Since Weiss could not back away Zenon took the perfect oppurtunity to attack Weiss: dropping his sword Zenon clenched his right hand and punched Weiss square in the face. When he did this he opened his left hand; the momentum of Weiss flying back and her grip still on her rapier made the blade come out. That punch was also used to obtain a portion of her aura and give Zenon a bit more vitality to push forward despite the loss of blood.

Blake quickly retaliated. Zenon quickly knelt to grab his sword but his left leg failed him making Zenon collapse. Knowing that he wouldn't get up in time he decided to take the hit. On his knees he waited for Blake. Blake struck Zenon with a downward vertical cut on his chest but the armor prevented serious injuries. Zenon quickly tackled Blake before she swung another blow. Being on top of her Zenon in a swift movement punched her jaw which disoriented Blake. With heavy panting Zenon grabbed his sword and used it as support to stand up.

(heavy panting) " _I...only wanted...to...talk."_

Zenon noticed that Ruby was about to charge at him but Yang stopped her and told her to leave it to her. Yang's hair started to flare up and her eyes turned red. Without warning Yang charged Zenon so fast that he couldn't even lift his blade to do anything. She hit him directly in the abdomen, making him fly until he hit a concrete pillar. Thankfully she didn't fire a projectile or Zenon would have died. The reason being was that she wanted to make that man suffer and make him pay for hurting her teammates.

Blood was filling up Zenon's mask. Lifting up the mask slightly allowing a small stream of blood to pour from it. Yang walked towards Zenon and he tried to get up but his fatigue made him collapsed. Slowly she approached and still Zenon tried getting up over and over only to fail. From a distance he could hear Ruby saying Yang's name as if trying to release her from a trance. After a while Yang stood over Zenon.

" _Dammit Yang listen to Ruby's voice._ "

Yang grabbed Zenon by the back of the head and kept mashing his face on the pillar. Zenon's mask was resistant but his face could still feel the force. Eventually she stopped but for good measure she shot a projectile directly at his face. Zenon yelled out in pain and anger. A portion of his mask broke only revealing his right eye. Yang released her grip on him making Zenon's body hit the ground.

Yang decided to end it with a final strike as did Zenon. Slowly Zenon's body started being covered by small flames; Zenon was planning on using Neo's semblance to give him time to escape. Zenon raised his head and allowed Yang to look at his eye: what she saw in that eye was pure hate and rage. She hesitated slightly but Zenon yelled out

" _What are you waiting for?! Do it!"_

Yang raised her fist and punched Zenon except it wasn't Zenon: it was a mirage and just like what happened with Neo, it happened to him. Zenon was nowhere to be found. Soon Weiss and Blake recovered from Zenon's punch and they walked towards Ruby and Yang. Ruby asked Yang

"Yang are you ok?

"I'm fine Ruby don't worry about it."

Weiss and Blake asked what happened and Yang replied that the man known as Pax had escaped.

-Somewhere in the city-

Zenon was bleeding all over and his heart felt like it was about to burst. He felt like he was drowning so he took shallow breaths. Mimicking a semblance places an enormous amount of pressure on Zenon's heart. This pressure and the lack of blood in his body made it difficult if not impossible for his heart to function properly. Due to this Zenon went into shock and fell unconscious.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Zenon woke up gasping for air. Looking at his surroundings he noticed he was in the same place where he went unconscious.

" _This is getting very tiresome. I fall unconscious way to easy."_

Slowly he started to feel his body gaining strength. He attempted to move his left hand but realized that his hand had a death grip on his chest. With his right hand he was able to pry the left hand open. When he saw his hand he noticed a small flame that was extinguishing. Slowly the flame grew smaller until it faded. Confused Zenon instantly remembered that his leg was shot by a sniper and that it was bleeding. Looking at the leg Zenon noticed that it was healed. Instead of a hole in his leg only the hole from his pants remained while his skin remained untouched.

Zenon knew what it meant; his soul healed him and prevented him from dying. Deep down he knew that his soul would keep him alive for so long. If he was in the land of his birth, death would mean nothing but here death was the end. Instead of trying to figure out the philosophy of death and the afterlife Zenon decided to figure out his next move. Searching his pockets he felt a scroll and noticed that it was still intact.

In silence Zenon attempted to hatch a plan. In order to prevent his cover from being blown he needed to find a way to negate any possible connection Pax and Zenon might have. Especially regarding the showdown from hours earlier. if the girls saw Zenon beat up it might raise some suspicion. And what perfect person to deviate attention than Ozpin. Reluctantly Zenon called Ozpin and after a few seconds Ozpin answered

"Hello there Mr. Zenon."

"Hey Ozpin. Listen I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"I've gotten into some slight trouble so I won't be able to be at Beacon for a while. So if anybody asks about me which I doubt, tell them that you sent me on a mission or something to get them off my back."

"Certainly. Would you mind telling me what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you another time but for now just make up a story just in case."

"Of course oh and when you do come back we are going to have a talk."

"Can't wait."

Zenon ended the call and started contacting someone else. Not having much of an option he sent Neo a message telling her to arrive at his location and to bring some WF grunts to help out. It would take some time for her to arrive. Once the conversation ended Zenon slowly noticed a foul odor and realized that it came from his mask. The cause of the smell was all the dry blood that was accumulated during the fight. He could remove it but he didn't want his rescue team to see his face.

" _Dammit Yang. You and that bloody temper."_

Zenon tried to swallow his saliva but it was difficult since his mouth was dry and the taste of metal was present. Unable to stand the stench he took his entire helmet off. Finally after what appeared to be an eternity; help arrived. Neo saw Zenon and was surprised to see his face for the first time. Zenon didn't bother to meet her gaze and started to get annoyed

"You're here to help or stare?"

Neo motioned the two grunts to help him up and they carried him to their vehicle. Once inside they were on their way to a warehouse. Once they arrived Neo told Zenon

'Roman would like to speak with you.'

"Figured. At least let me take a shower and get fresh clothes."

The grunts helped Zenon get inside the building. Zenon was not pleased getting carried around, it was hurting what little pride he had. They arrived to a small room that had a shower and gave him a White Fang uniform as clean clothes with a mask included. After finishing getting himself clean he wore the uniform except the mask, it looked stupid. What's the mask good for if it only covers the eyes? Although his left leg has healed it was still weak so he had to limp his way around with a stick he used as a cane. Roman was speaking to Neo when he saw someone approach.

"Neo who is this guy?"

'Come on Roman you know him. He's our partner.'

"Wait. Pax?!"

Zenon lifted his hand as a sign of hello.

"What happened to you?"

"Well peaceful negotiations went horribly wrong."

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that."

Roman got closer to Zenon and with his cane whacked Zenon's injured leg. Zenon fell and groaned in pain.

"BY THE GODS! WHY MAN?!"

"Neo told me how you chased after me to help but I didn't see you at all. Why is that?"

Zenon looked at Neo, she had a smirk and simply shrugged.

"That was the original intention. But you seemed capable of handling yourself so I didn't help."

"Right and how did you end up in this sorry state?"

"Like I said I only wanted to talk to those girl but things turned hostile."

"And you lost."

"Well it was more like a valiant defeat. I almost won."

Unimpressed and tired of Zenon's lack of worth began to make Roman weary of him. With a sound of a click Roman's cane turned to a gun and he pointed it at Zenon's face.

"Roman wait. I can tell that I have provided little but come on this is a little too far." He said while still in the ground.

"Luckily I'm a businessman willing to negotiate. I have an offer you can't refuse or rather refusing will kill you. So what do you say?"

Zenon did not like negotiating. But begrudgingly said

"What offer?"

"From now on you shall work for Cinder."

"WHAT? You can't be serious." said in a nervous tone

"What are you scared? It doesn't matter: if you're going to be baggage, might as well be her baggage. If I need you as a meat shield I know who to call."

In truth Zenon was afraid of Cinder. When he first laid eyes upon her, he knew that she was odd; it rubbed him the wrong way. Cinder was too clever, she always had ways to obtain what she wants. Roman was easier to trick because he had a singular purpose but Cinder sights extend to places no normal being would dream off. Spending too much time with her will get him in trouble sooner or later. Having no choice he accepted and Roman added on.

"Don't worry, your 'secret identity' is safe with me. Also just to demonstrate that there are no hard feelings: I will allow you a few days to get better before I tell Cinder you work for her. Oh and your armor will be patched up in no time."

Roman left with Neo following close behind while Zenon laid on the floor thinking what actions to take but nothing came to mind. Not having the option to return to Beacon at the moment he decided to stay with the White Fang. Since he didn't have his regular disguise he wore the WF mask to make sure no else can see his face. What of those who helped him and already saw his face? Zenon was very persuasive and told them that if they did tell: they would die. Very simple.

True to his word; Roman returned Zenon's attire in a great condition. Despite contrary belief Roman was not such a bad guy. Sure his motives and drives are much to be desired but all in all under different circumstances Zenon would have liked to befriend him. Although he was still angry about his soon to be enslavement to Cinder.

The next few days of healing were beneficial to Zenon. In his WF uniform he pretended to be a recruit trying to gain basic knowledge of the White Fang while also obtaining some aura fragments. Some intel for example was that they worked for Cinder and Roman. They also had another leader that was the true leader of the White Fang. Zenon was unable to obtain a name of the true White Fang leader. Although he did hear rumors of his merciless tactics against humans and traitors.

Zenon also heard about the reasons of why they joined some terrorist group. The sad stories did not earn them sympathy points from Zenon. Even if they were valid, they were equally stupid. Most join because they were tired of being oppressed merely because they are Faunus; so they join a terrorist group to seek equality or better yet the fall of mankind. Hell! Not all Faunus like the White Fang.

At this point Zenon had to wonder why so many have to die because of a bunch of walking carpets. Thankfully he was fully healed and barely any scars remained thanks to his soul. Packing all his things he left to Beacon. Heading back to Beacon he knew that he needed to speak to Ozpin. Zenon knew it wasn't a choice. After getting settled in his room and cleaning up the mess he left behind he received a message from Ozpin asking Zenon to see him.

"Here we go." Zenon said with an annoyed sigh

Being part of the White Fang had its perks. Especially to someone who has the ability to adapt in many ways. One trick he picked up was hacking on a amateur level. Like listening on calls or reading messages while the other person or various people are unaware. In attempts of making sure he has the hang of it he hacked Ozpin's scroll. Currently he was able to listen in on Ozpin and Glynda's conversation. Clearly Glynda was upset with Ozpin's decision involving Zenon.

"Why do you place so much trust in him Ozpin?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"We barely know anything from him. He can easily betray us and give the White Fang information involving Beacon. Ozpin he could be a double agent."

A brief moment of silence soon followed. Ozpin thought about it and answered

"What you say is true. And the possibilities surely are possible. But when I first saw him I knew he was unique. The reason I gave him the task to infiltrate is because I can tell that he is quick to trust. So if I trust him to do his task then he would trust me in return. All we can do is trust in him."

Zenon turned off his scroll and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"No Ozpin you are wrong. You don't trust me, you only trust in the information that I can give you. I don't care because no matter what you do: you will fail. Ironic isn't it? Beacon. For a place that is meant to illuminate it will soon fall to darkness."

Not delaying any longer he arrived at Ozpin's office. The conversation started as it always did

"Mr. Zenon."

"Headmaster."

"You know why I called you hear correct?"

"Of course."

"What can you tell us?"

"Nothing."

Ozpin had a questioning look while Glynda had an irritated look. It was obvious they were getting tired of Zenon. Zenon explained

"Everything they do is secretive. The members of the White Fang only do what they do to hopefully harm any human. Besides that no one really knows what they are doing. The leaders never reveal anything. Actually I never met the leaders and I don't know how many leaders are involved. I just know that it's something big."

"Are you sure that that's all the information you were able to receive?"

"Of course Ozpin. Why? Don't you trust me?"

Zenon had a smile on his face while Ozpin only stared

"Alright Mr. Zenon you may leave."

Zenon turned around and left. As he left Ozpin looked at Zenon while drinking his coffee and wondered how much of what Zenon said was true. Regardless, one thing that he was sure off was that they needed to prepare for what will soon befall them. Having nothing to do Zenon headed to his room. While sitting on his bed he inspected his disguise that Roman fixed or more precisely Roman made someone else fix. Grabbing his helmet he began to stare at the visor.

Lost in thought he started to wonder if he was the same person underneath the mask or someone completely different. Remembering a couple of days prior when he faced team RWBY. He wondered the possibility that if he had worn his regular armor: would he have fought with the same ferocity? Was he more aggressive if they didn't recognized who he was allowing him to do as he pleased? Was Pax the true Zenon that laid dormant within him?

Shaking the thoughts aside he tossed his helmet back to the closet. Looking down at the end of his bed he saw his old armor. He touched it and thought that it would be cold but was surprisingly warm to the touch. It felt like a warmth of home...home what does that word mean to Zenon? Grabbing the helmet he looked at the front of it and wondered what things he had gone through with this armor, and how many times it had saved his life.

Placing the helmet down and grabbing his sword he wondered what great foes he had faced in the past, but became saddened when he remembered that he was a failure in his previous life. Bringing the sword closer to his face he let the sword touch his forehead. Closing his eyes he started to murmur a small prayer to the gods begging for them to grant him strength for the path that laid before him. Suddenly Zenon felt a warmth emerging from the sword and for a moment he felt secured as if invisible arms surrounded him as protection. That brief moment quickly ended when he noticed the sword glow.

Zenon was in awe

"How many mysteries do you hold?"

As if the blade had a mind of its own it responded. The blade burned brighter and a sun symbol appeared below Zenon. After a few seconds the light diminished.

"Wow. That was cool. Actually I never came to consider the name of this blade. Well it burns bright like the sun and it has the warmth of a sun. Add two and two together and you get: Sunlight. Yep that is a good title: Sunlight."

Zenon was happy. He looked as if he reverted back to a time before he met the serpent. Looking at his scroll he noticed that he was late to class; it was a sparring session. Grabbing his gear he left. For a moment Zenon thought that today was going to be a good day but his hopes quickly left him when he saw both Emerald and Mercury. His anger returned. Zenon couldn't handle being around them especially when they will soon realize that he will be working for Cinder and they would have some authority over him. Thankfully they don't know yet and they are at Beacon, for now they have no power here.

All the students were taking their seats and Zenon was going to take his. He saw team RWBY and Ruby waved at Zenon motioning him to sit near them, Zenon complied. Sitting at the row behind them he noticed that Emerald and Mercury were sitting close to them. The sparring matches carried on and eventually Cardin's team went up against Pyrrha. As predicted she won with style. Zenon was indeed impressed. There was enough time for one more match. Glynda asked who wanted to go and quickly asked Blake if she wanted to participate since she has been docile the past few classes. Blake refused.

Zenon saw that she was acting rather odd and as a friend (despite the fact that a few days ago they were trying to kill each other) wanted to figure out what was wrong. Zenon whispered and asked her

"Hey Blake you good?"

She quickly responded as to end the question and to prevent any others

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Zenon leaned back and whispered to himself

"Liar."

Mercury volunteered to partake on the last match of the day. Zenon was thinking of volunteering and showing Mercury a piece of his mind. In a turn of events Mercury wanted to fight Pyrrha, Glynda was not going to allow it but Pyrrha stated that it was ok. Something seemed off: why would Mercury willingly fight Pyrrha? The fight began and Mercury seemed capable of going toe to toe with her. Zenon remembered how he fought both him and Emerald and only won because he used a nasty trick. He also observed how Pyrrha used her semblance to stop one of Mercury's strikes.

"And I thought I was a cheater."

He heard Ruby tell Emerald that her friend was doing pretty good. Emerald awkwardly smiled and when Ruby turned back to the fight Emerald had an annoyed look. Zenon at most times did the same but seeing someone else do it made him want to separate their heads from their bodies. He might be a hypocrite since he wishes bad things to happen on people that do such things to others but he does it himself. But hey what are you gonna do? Mercury forfeited. Now it all made sense. That was Mercury's plan all along: to see what made Pyrrha be Pyrrha.

"Good job Pyrrha you made it on their hit list." Zenon sighed

He could warn her but where's the fun in that? Class ended and he decided to hang with the team for a change. When they went outside Zenon stopped at the entrance seeing that he received a message from Jaune but before he read it he noticed the monkey man run towards Blake and ended up asking her about the dance mainly if she wanted to go with him. She shot him down real quick saying that she had no time for such a stupid thing. Zenon resisted the urge to laugh

"Dude that was cold."

He quickly headed inside to laugh it all out. After having a good laugh he read the message and it was from Jaune asking him to meet him in his room. With a sigh Zenon went to team JNPR's room. After a few knocks on the door Jaune opened and he seemed rather excited and nervous

"Thanks for coming Zenon."

"No problem. You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes you see I need your help."

"In what?"

"Well do you know about the dance coming up?"

"I've heard of it. Why?"

"Well I'm going to ask Weiss to go to the dance with me."

Zenon breathed in a lot of air and then released a huge sigh

"I don't understand why you pick her. I mean for real out of all the girls she is like the worst. Besides why do you need me?"

"Well I want to make it special. I'm going to play the guitar and sing to her and I want you to help. By help I mean help play the guitar with me. What do you say?"

Zenon's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. The only thoughts going through his head was _This guy doesn't give up does he? An admirable trait but come on why Weiss?_

"Well I guess I can play, but listen I won't do this for free."

"Ok what do you want?"

"I have nothing in mind at the moment but you'll owe me a favor."

"Deal."

Zenon shook Jaune's hand and absorbed a small portion of his aura. Having absorbed it he was able to tap into Jaune's guitar skills and Zenon built on top of that.

"Alright so what's the song?"

Surprisingly Jaune was good with a guitar, well he has to be good at something haha. But his singing skills were bad to say the least. After practicing for a while both of them headed to team RWBY's room. They saw Blake storm out of the room. Zenon was hesitant since Blake appeared mad when she left but that didn't stop Jaune from knocking.

They heard someone walking towards the door and they prepared. Luckily it was Weiss that opened the door. Instantly Jaune and Zenon played their guitars. Weiss, Yang and Ruby were very, very surprised. They didn't even begin the song when Weiss slammed the door on their faces.

Zenon stated

"I knew this was a waste of time."

Jaune knocked again and begged Weiss to open the door

"Oh come on. Open the door...I promise not to sing."

They both heard the door handle turning and they got ready despite Jaune stating that he wouldn't sing. When the door opened Jaune singed

"I lied. "

Zenon had to admit that was funny and so the song continued

"Weiss Schnee. Will you accompany me? To the dance of... "

Realizing that Jaune forgot the last part Zenon whispered

"Jaune is Sunday...wait a minute. Is the dance this Sunday? I thought it was next Sunday."

And Jaune finished

"Sunday "

Clearly Weiss was not amused

"Are you both done yet?"

Both said

"Yes?"

"No." was her reply as she shut the door on them.

They stood there silent for a moment and Jaune was clearly disappointed.

"Don't worry man. She is not the only pretty girl, what about Pyrrha? I'm sure she would like to go with you."

Pyrrha?! I completely forgot that I had training with her tonight. Thanks for reminding me."

Just like that Jaune left.

"You dense mother- (sigh) nevermind."

Heading back to his room he thought about the dance and wondered if he should go. Well not alone like come on he ain't no loser. Zenon debated whether or not to ask Anorra to the dance. Mustering enough courage he called

"Hello?" Anorra answered

"Hey Anorra hpw are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well thanks for asking and how are you?"

"Doing pretty good the last few days have been killing me but nothing I can't handle. Listen I wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright."

"Ok so this Sunday there's gonna be a dance and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

If Zenon could only see her big smile

"But my Ashen One aren't we only friends?"

"Of course my Firekeeper I merely wish to partake in this event alongside you as a friend."

"Very well I shall attend the event with you but what shall I wear?"

"It does not matter to me for you are beautiful in anything."

They both started laughing and after they calmed down Zenon continued

"Alright so on Sunday I'll pick you up?"

"Pick me up in what?"

"Leave the details to me."

After saying goodbye Anorra ended the call. Even if he didn't want to admit it Zenon was excited and he had an epiphany. Maybe Ren was onto something when he told him that he should express his feelings towards her. Zenon was still scared to tell Anorra how he really felt but if he could face death why not confront this little fear. Just like that he made up his mind, is it really that much of a surprise? Ever since he met her he fell in love with her. Now having the conviction all that remained was a plan but who could help him?

"Ren!"

Zenon quickly left his room and went to find Ren.


	20. Chapter 19

***Author's Note: Glad to announce that my second year of college is over which means that I have more time to focus on my story and improve its quality right? Wrong! I'm going to be busy this summer so my update schedule might change a little bit but do not fear. I will still upload once every two weeks...I hope. Bottom line is that you will still receive chapters at a decent pace. Enough about things in my life that some of you could care less about. Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 19**

Soon after Zenon bolted out his room in order to find Ren he tripped and fell losing his sense of time and space. Everything happened so fast that it took a while to regain his bearings on reality. Zenon could vaguely remember what caused him to fall. A blurry image appeared in his mind but was unable to recall what it was. The only clue was that the image had a humanistic figure to it. Zenon considered the possibility that he bumped into a person.

With his eyes still closed from the slight pain of falling he felt something soft on his lips. Zenon's body was still trying to recover despite his brain being in complete alert. Zenon's brain immediately sent signals to every part of his body ordering him to get away from the strange source. Slowly raising his head with eyes still closed Zenon felt a warm breath grazing his face. The brain was already on alert but now it was in full blown code red. Tired of being in the dark his brain ordered his eyes to open and immediately Zenon's eyelids shot open. The image before him froze Zenon while his brain started having a meltdown.

Zenon's expression was one of pure horror mixed with hints of anger. When his eyes opened with only a few centimeters away from his face was Ruby.

Despite Zenon being taller than Ruby they landed with both of them being centimeters away from each other. What are the odds? His eyes were locked on Ruby's eyes. Both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them saying a single word. Zenon began to notice the color of Ruby's eyes. Those silver eyes began to mesmerize Zenon making him have thoughts originally he would never have. His heart began to race with his temperature increasing.

 _What is this feeling? It feels wrong but at the same time it feels right._ Thoughts raced back and forth in his mind wondering what this new feeling was.

Zenon was about to say something but before uttering a single word a sudden uncomfortable feeling emerged within Zenon and his instincts screamed to run. Slowly looking up he sees Yang staring at him.

 _I'M A DEAD MAN!_ Was the first thought as Zenon began to stutter trying to find the words to explain the current events.

"T...th...this is not what it looks like." he said while still being on top of Ruby. the actions did not support his words.

Zenon noticed that Yang's hair started flaring up and her eyes turned red. Knowing that the more he spoke the angrier Yang would get he attempted to use Ruby as a scapegoat. Looking at Ruby he quickly helped her up and begged her to tell Yang that is was a mistake and accident.

"Ruby you got to tell Yang that it was an accident." With both hands placed on her shoulders he had a very frightened expression and his voice was that of desperation.

Unfortunately Ruby was dazed and appeared to be on cloud nine.

"Ruby? RUBY!" continued begging but this time anger was present in his tone and yet Ruby was unable to listen.

Zenon tried to snap Ruby out of her trance but it was a futile effort. Menacingly Yang started walking closer to Zenon while saying

"My sister goes to you just to ask a question and you decide to defile her?!"

"What in the world are you talking about?! It was an accident." clear confusion upon his face

"Accident or not you kissed my sister." Yang said in a very menacing tone

 _Well she has me there._ Zenon thought to himself knowing he was by no means innocent.

Thinking of other possibilities he thought about using his semblance to save him but remembered that Yang has seen it before and if he did something alike she would notice who he was. Nearly a year of undercover work would go to waste. Instead he thought of using his shield but also remembered that she punched a metal robot into oblivion so a shield would do nothing. That is if Zenon is able to get his shield fast enough before Yang can pulverize him.

Running seemed to be the best option; he will run away until Yang returned to her senses. Planning on using his window as an escape route he quickly turned and made a run for it but Yang was quicker and tackled him to the ground before he was able to move a centimeter. With one hand she was choking him and the other was raised ready to strike him down. Struggling to breath he tried pleading for his life

"Y...Yang…"

Clearly it was a mistake because she began to crush his neck even harder. Zenon tried to use his legs to kick her off but she was like a tank: unmovable.

 _HOLY HELL HOW MUCH DOES SHE WEIGH?!_ Zenon thought in disbelief.

Zenon's face was purple from the lack of oxygen. In vain he attempted to break free until the lack of strength made him unable to lift his arms. In a last ditch effort to preserve his life Zenon was about to use his semblance not caring for the consequences while at the same time Yang was about to finish Zenon. As her fist was about to make contact and Zenon was about to unleash his soul Ruby shouted

"STOP!"

Yang froze and looked at Ruby while Zenon was still looking with pure horror at the fist that almost ended his life.

"But Ruby he defiled you." Yang stated in disbelief that her sister was defended Zenon.

"It was an accident Yang; we all know Zenon would never anything like that on purpose."

Yang removed her fist from his face and told Zenon

"You are extremely lucky that my sister decided to spare your life. If you ever do that again accident or not I will end you no matter what she says."

Yang got up and returned to her room. Zenon on the other hand still on the ground was breathing heavily bewildered at the turn of events. At that point Zenon remembered seconds prior how Yang said that Ruby was going to ask him a question. By process of elimination Zenon concluded because of that question all of the events came to pass.

In order to be sure and wanting to known what was the question Zenon asked Ruby

"What was your question Ruby?"

"What?" said rather nervously since for a moment she forgot why she wanted to see Zenon

"Yang said you had a question you wanted to ask me. What was it?"

"It was nothing important really."

"Nothing important? (sigh) Either way it doesn't matter." Zenon said while getting up "Let us forget what has occurred and never speak of it. As far as we are concerned this never happened. Do you understand?" Zenon all this not bother to meet Ruby's gaze.

Slightly hurt by his statement she agreed as she returned to her room.

Before heading to team JNPR's room Zenon wiped his lips symbolizing that he was disgusted at the idea of kissing Ruby. He denied the feelings he had felt and told himself it was just the adrenalin speaking at the moment. Yet no matter how many times he tried to forget he would always feel the touch of her lips upon his.

"I wonder what was to question that caused this damn incident."

\- Moments that led to the incident-

Team RWBY's room

After discussing how they needed to help Blake while trying to convince her to relax and go to the dance Yang decided to ask Ruby a question.

"So Ruby who are you going with?"

"No one of course."

"Seriously? You don't have anyone in mind?"

"No" Ruby had a millisecond of hesitance and that was enough for Yang to work with

"I know you're lying Ruby." Yang stated with a giant grin

"What makes you say that?"

"Sisters intuition."

"Yea right."

After a few minutes of prying for information Ruby finally admitted that she was thinking if she should go with Zenon. Yang started laughing which Ruby did not appreciate the gesture

"Yang is not funny." slightly irritated

"Ruby you are so adorable. Alright listen normally the guy must ask the girl but maybe you could plant the idea in his head."

"But what if he doesn't want to go or maybe not with me. What about Anorra?"

Yang knew better that Ruby was using Anorra as a front to hide her own fears. Thus the amount of excuses she was throwing around.

"Everyone is going and remember Zenon said they are just friends so no harm no fouls right? Also you give yourself very little credit: a girl that kills grimm and other monsters for a living is afraid of a little possible rejection?"

"Well no."

"That's the spirit so go."

"But what should I say?"

"I don't know, you decide."

Yang pushed Ruby out of there room and told her to knock on Zenon's door. Yang stayed outside to see everything go down. Ruby got closer and as she was about to knock on the door she heard laughing. Listening closer she heard Zenon say

"Alright so on Sunday I'll pick you up?"

Ruby knew that it was Zenon talking to Anorra about the dance on Sunday. How? It was pretty obvious. Disappointed she stood at the door wondering what she should do next. In the end she decided to leave but at that precise moment the door flew open and Zenon came out but he was unable to stop and ran into her making both of them fall.

-Present-

RWBY's room

Ruby entered her room and Yang returned back to her regular self although still very serious

"What exactly happened Ruby?"

"Like I said it was an accident. You were there you saw the whole thing."

"Yea I have seen many 'accidents' of boys doing things with girls don't be fooled Ruby."

"What things exactly?"

"You'll learn when you're older."

Ruby only shook her head in response.

"Knowing you I'm sure you must be happy that it happened. Which begs the question why are you still sad?"

"I'm upset that Blake won't take part in the dance. Without her team RWBY won't be team RWBY." Ruby was not necessarily lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Across the hall Zenon knocked on team JNPR's door and Ren opened.

"Ren! Just the man I wanted to see."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Totally bro anyway can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

They both headed out walking all over the campus as Zenon talked to Ren about expressing his feelings for Anorra and after some consideration he thought he should do it.

"So you want me to help you?"

"Kind off. What should I do?"

"I may not know her as well as you but the little I was able to see is that: just say it. Talk to her, she won't care how you do it as long as you mean what you say."

"Yea you're right thanks man. Out of everyone here you are my favorite friend haha. Don't tell anyone about what we just discussed. Oh one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I got nothing to wear for the dance."

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Team RWBY was in charge of decorating for the dance, Ren accompanied Zenon to Vale and helped him pick proper attire for the dance. The last thing he needed was a ride to get Anorra. But who could help? Ozpin. Zenon went to Ozpin's office and asked him if he had a car that he could borrow.

"And why Mr. Zenon do you need a vehicle?"

"Well I need it to pick up my da- I mean a friend for the dance. I will use the airship to leave Beacon and back but I need a car to pick her up from the outskirts of Vale."

"Very well Mr. Zenon you can borrow my car."

Glynda was not happy to say the least but withheld her objections. Zenon left with a giant smile and he almost looked like a normal kid. As soon as he left Glynda asked Ozpin

"Why did you allow him to use your car?"

"He is just a kid, let him enjoy himself at least for a while besides when was the last time you saw him give a genuine smile?"

Everything was set. All that remained was the dance itself and soon he would express his feelings for Anorra: the future seemed bright for Zenon.

Alas the day has arrived: the day of the dance. Zenon suited up and headed to the airship. Ozpin's car was waiting for his arrival on the other end of the port. The path to Anorra had no roads but he will be damned if that stopped him from picking her up in style. Can Zenon drive? Haha no but hey he learns to adapt rather fast. The hard part was getting through the city but once he reached the woods it was smooth sailing. Thankfully the terrain allowed for a vehicle to be driven. Arriving at his destination he got out of the car and went towards the door of the hut.

Zenon knocked on the door and waited for Anorra. Nervous Zenon combed his hair with his hand, fixed his tie, and check if his breath was bad; it wasn't. All that was left was to wait, as the saying goes: All good things come to those who wait. Zenon heard the door open and was captivated by the beauty before him. Anorra was wearing a long black dress matching the attire Ren picked for Zenon. Unconsciously Zenon stared at Anorra with his mouth slightly open

"Zenon it is not polite to stare."

"I'm sorry it's just that you truly look beautiful. No words could bring you justice."

"Thank you and you look quite handsome yourself."

"Only the best for you."

With a gesture Zenon gently held Anorra's hand and gave it a small kiss. He escorted her to the car. As they got in Anorra asked Zenon

"Where did you get the car?"

"I have friends on high places."

At the speed Zenon drove they made decent time. Once they reached the port Zenon parked the car. Both entered the airship with the destination towards Beacon. After a few minutes they arrived at the entrance of the dance. Zenon and Anorra walked inside arm-in-arm. The first to notice them was Yang since she is the receptionist. At the sight of them Yang squealed with joy

"You two look like the perfect couple."

They both blushed with embarrassment while Anorra also complemented Yang. Zenon complimented her saying that he never expected Yang to be wearing fancy attire. Anorra turned her attention towards the decorations and Yang took the opportunity to give Zenon a death glare he obviously knew why. With a facial expression he told Yang that it was an accident. While having a silent argument Ruby walked in. Yang reacted nearly identically the same as when she saw Zenon and Anorra; she squealed saying that she was so cute. Zenon added on

"I have seen you wear battle skirts but a dress that is indeed rare. You look nice Ruby."

"Thanks." she said with a blush

Zenon returned his attention to Anorra

"Well let's see what this dance has to offer. Care to accompany me?"

"The night is young let us enjoy ourselves."

Both began to enjoy themselves while dancing. Zenon only danced for a few minutes before getting tired. Stepping aside he decided to grab some punch. He felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed that it was Anorra having a concerned expression.

"Zenon are you ok? Why did you stop dancing?"

"I find it cute when you care about me." Zenon said teasing her

"Well of course I care for you. You can't imagine how important you are to me." Anorra returned teasing him

(Gulp) "R-Really? I mean yes of course but I'm ok just that dancing is not my thing."

Everybody stopped dancing as laughter began to rise. Lo and behold: Jaune was wearing a dress. It took every fiber of his being trying not to join the crowd and laugh. Surprisingly that didn't stop Anorra from laughing

"And you Zenon? Would you look good in a dress?"

"Don't haunt me with such madness. Please."

"I'll take that as a no" Followed by soft laughs

After that team JNPR was having a musical number and they were doing pretty good. Zenon also noticed how Jaune was getting closer to Pyrrha.

"Atta boy Jaune!"

Taking this opportunity he decided to initiate his real plan.

"Let's go for a walk Anorra."

"And what of the party?"

"I have something special planned."

At the mention of a special plan Anorra accepted to go with Zenon. The night was dark but the sky was clear allowing thousands of stars to be manifested. As they walked around the outskirts of Beacon in virtual silence Zenon asked trying to make small talk

"Anorra?"

"Yes Zenon?"

"Are you enjoying the evening?"

"Of course but what is this special thing you have planned?"

"You'll see."

Zenon led Anorra to the part of Beacon where there was a small garden and in the middle was a little table set up. At a closer inspection the table had silverware and decorations announcing that someone was having supper.

Confused Anorra asked

"Zenon what is this?"

"Save all questions for later. Right now we shall only enjoy."

Zenon walked closer to the table, pulled a chair and gestured for Anorra to sit. Anorra sat down and Zenon said

"I'll shall return in a moment."

Zenon entered a back door that led into the kitchen and got the dish he was gonna serve. He breathed in and out

"You got this Zenon, you can do this."

He stepped out and walked towards the table. Setting a pot of soup down he filled Anorra's small bowl and his own. Zenon sat down and Anorra couldn't help but smile at Zenon's actions.

"Why all this?"

"I wanted to show you a gesture of gratitude for all that you have done for me. It's the least I could do."

"You didn't have too."

"I wanted too, please I insist: eat."

Anorra started eating the soup and was fascinated by the flavor

"I didn't know you could cook?"

"Well I had a good teacher."

Zenon remembered how Ren helped him cook and how long it took him to get the hang of it. Yet it was all worth it. The minutes passed and they both had their fill. Zenon stood up taking Anorra by the hand

"And now my lady a proper dance."

Both got closer to one another as they began to dance. No music was playing, the only rhythm was the beating of their hearts. In silence they danced not daring to interrupt the blissful peace they felt in each other's presence. Zenon began to speak since the purpose of it all was to admit his feelings he had for her.

"Anorra can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

"Playing smart huh?"

"I learn from the best."

Zenon couldn't help but laugh

"So we have known each other for almost a year."

"Indeed we have. It feels like only yesterday." Anorra began to remember how she met Zenon realizing that she fell in love with her champion.

"Throughout that time you have been a good friend to me, what I'm trying to say is that you have been a great influence in my life. Well as far as I can remember since I lost my memory."

Anorra looked up at Zenon knowing that he was hesitating to tell her something

"What are you trying to say Zenon?"

Zenon became flustered and started heating up

"I-I'm trying t-to say that I-I-( _dammit Zenon be a man!)_ I really like you Anorra and more than just a friend!"

At first Anorra was silent but what Zenon heard next would crush him: Anorra started laughing.

"I assume you don't like me the same way."

"Oh Zenon I laugh because you are adorable when you are flustered."

With her hand she gently touched Zenon's face

"My Ashen One I have always liked you and always will: for you are my champion of ash and I am your firekeeper."

"You really mean it?!"

"Maybe my actions will speak louder than words."

Anorra got closer and kissed Zenon. Zenon couldn't believe what was happening leaving him paralyzed. Anorra stopped kissing him and noticed that he was silent. Filled with unspeakable joy Zenon surprised Anorra as he lifted her up twirling her around. After a few spins he set her down and gave her a hug. Zenon didn't say a single word but she knew what he wanted to say,she knew what he was feeling deep down. She rested her head on Zenon's chest and enjoyed the warmth that Zenon's soul emitted. They stayed together as if the heavens and the earth could never separate them.


	21. Chapter 20

***Author's Note: Well I'm back. It's been a while hasn't it? Reasons for not uploading range from a lot of work to complete laziness. Won't go into much detail because my life is boring so I don't want to bore you. Besides you are here for the story not for my excuses. Enjoy the chapter, leave a review and see you all two weeks from now with a new chapter!***

 **CHAPTER 20**

In the distance Zenon heard the music dying down and the crowd going quite signaling the end of the festivity. Having achieved his objective and solidifying his relationship with Anorra, Zenon decided to call it a night to which Anorra agreed. They returned the same way they arrived and with Zenon's exceptional skills behind the wheel Anorra returned to her hut in no time at all. Zenon took Anorra by the hand escorting her to the front door. Despite his overwhelming confidence in many aspects of life Zenon was but a young boy. Inexperienced regarding the aspects of love. Never has he felt love towards an individual and as such Zenon had no idea what to do or what to say if anything at all.

Zenon kept stumbling over his words attempting to find the right things to say in order to end this night flawlessly. To which Anorra found it cute seeing Zenon out of his comfort zone. In her sincerest opinion the night was perfect. As long as she was with Zenon any night was a perfect night. While admiring the love of her life Zenon kept on babbling like an idiot. Saying a lot of things but none of it made sense.

Deciding to relieve Zenon from his current predicament Anorra interrupted by saying

"Zenon?"

Zenon's rambling instantly came to an end at the sound of Anorra's voice.

"Yes Anorra?" Zenon said focusing his attention on her and only her. Ready to hear anything and everything she was about to say

"Thank you for the wonderful evening. It was beautiful and I couldn't possibly ask for more." Anorra stated with a delicate smile that the mere sight of it made his insides melt.

It was that smile. That specific smile. The most perfect smile he has ever seen. Seeing her happy became Zenon's sole reason for living. When you realize that your very existence can be summarised as an worthless creature who has failed to accomplish the task set before you. Turning to ash; a symbol that you are not worthy to gaze at the flame let alone link it.

Always seeking warmth but constantly being denied the privilege of feeling it. Then suddenly one day you meet someone who has accepted you for who you are despite being a scum of the earth and provide warmth never known to you. You come to realize a simple truth: that specific someone becomes the bedrock of your very existence.

It was for this that Zenon made a pact with Frampt. To protect what he deeply loves even if he must destroy the foundations of the earth to make it so, even if it means stepping on the ones he calls friends. With great affection and gentleness Zenon held her hands.

"You deserve so much more Anorra. If it were possible I would give you the world if you so desired. I would go to the heavens and pluck a star from its place for you if it's to your liking. No matter what I do I feel it will never be perfect enough for you."

Anorra was deeply moved by his words but knew that Zenon should not continue this way of thinking. If he should continue on furthering his ambitions it would lead to his downfall. Trying to turn away his thoughts from such things she spoke words of simplicity.

"Zenon I don't want the world or the stars. If you wish to give me the world than stay by my side for you are everything to me. You wish to pluck a bright star from the night sky for me? Never let your soul die for to me it's the brightest and warmest star I could ever want. I don't want perfect I just want you."

Her voice and her words was a blissful symphony to Zenon's ears. Saying the final farewells Anorra entered her home. Once she closed the door and was out of sight Zenon took the liberty to do a victory dance as he shouted out of pure happiness. Anorra heard him and only thought of about that adorable idiot, her adorable idiot.

Since the night was the most exciting Zenon has experienced he did not bother trying to keep track of time. The moment he reached his room the sun was already rising. Extremely tired Zenon had barely enough energy to change his suit to more comfy attire. Once completed he collapsed on his bed.

It would seem that no one likes to let Zenon sleep. Ten minutes later his scroll started to ring. Lazily and irritated Zenon gazed at the scroll wondering who was the bastard that was calling him. Lo and behold it was the one and only Roman. Reluctantly Zenon answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Pax how's it going?"

"What do you want?" Zenon could just imagine draining the life of Roman, leaving him dead at his feet. It was nice indeed.

"Straight to the point I like that. Listen, Cinder now knows that you work for her."

Roman just heard sounds of protest. Not the best way to start a new day in Zenon's opinion.

"In the meantime I want you to meet me at one of our bases over to the southeast right outside the kingdom."

"And how am I gonna get there?"

"That's sounds like a 'you' problem, so you figure it out."

No explanation or reason was given just a order and like that Roman ended the call. Zenon mumbled

"Damn it!"

Should he go or should he stay? All he wanted to do was to sleep. With a giant sigh Zenon got up and got dressed. Although dressed he sat back down on the bed planning ways to go where Roman wants him to go.

"How the HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THERE?!...of course it's so simple."

The idea was this: he would finally give Ozpin some clues about the White Fang and this will allow Ozpin to grant Zenon the time and resources he needs to get to his destination. Simple yet brilliant! While admiring his intellectual prowess Zenon headed to Ozpin's office.

Unknown to Zenon he had a distinct glow upon his face. Mainly due to the fact that Anorra and Zenon where going out. He could catch a glimpse of his future and see both of them living their lives in peace away from the world, away from fate. The question is should he tell his friends? It really doesn't concern them in the slightest. For now they had no reason to know. Needless to say everything seemed to be going his way.

Finally reaching the elevator to Ozpin's office he noticed Ruby stepping out of it. Zenon thought _Strange why did Ruby meet Ozpin?_ Nonetheless with a kind smile Zenon greeted Ruby

"Hey Ruby!"

"Oh hey Zenon! You look rather cheerful."

"What can I say? Yesterday was fun. Your team did a good job at decorating the place and making sure everything was in tip-top shape."

"Well Yang and Weiss did most, if not all the work so thank them."

"If you say so. But don't cut yourself short ok? Alright then Ruby, take care."

Zenon gently tapped Ruby's head and walked into the elevator. Ruby was rather confused since she never saw Zenon with such a happy attitude especially throughout this semester. But she didn't care, she liked this new Zenon and hoped this new him would stay for good. As the elevator doors closed Zenon noticed that all the buttons were glowing meaning they were all pressed. This also meant that the elevator would stop at every floor

"Wait a minute...oh come on! RUBY!"

After a couple of long minutes, Zenon finally reached Ozpin's office. As he stepped in he started to speak saying

"What up Oz! Listen I need a favor."

Zenon quickly noticed that Ozpin and Glynda were having a conversation with a guy in a fancy uniform. Snapping his fingers while pointing at them Zenon backed away slowly while saying

"I see that you are busy so we shall talk later."

As he was about to leave Ozpin told him to stay, Zenon remained motionless while Ozpin turned his attention towards the other man.

"This would be the person I have mentioned you about." Ozpin spoke to the man about Zenon

"So this boy is your informant?"

"Yes."

The man in uniform inspected Zenon from a distance and seemed rather unimpressed. For a man of his stature and physique he didn't have a deep voice Zenon expected of him but he did speak with authority. Something rubbed Zenon the wrong way. He has never met this man in his life and Zenon could tell he was arrogant. Just for that reason Zenon hated him.

The mystery man spoke to Zenon

"Tell me boy, what have you find out about the White Fang?"

Zenon looked at Ozpin trying to figure out what was going on. He spoke to the man without bothering to meet his stare.

"First of all I have a name; it would seem no one has taught you any manners. Also I answer to no one except Ozpin. Who the hell are you anyway?"

It would appear that the man in uniform was offended. Apparently no one has talked to him in such a manner in a long time. Angrily he walked up to Zenon and in a strong stern voice told him

"You will show me some respect."

"How about you make me?"

Something about Zenon's stare made the man nervous. His eyes had a glare beckoning him to do something, almost as inviting him. Zenon really wanted to fight the man but to his disappointment Ozpin intervened.

"Zenon, James that's far enough."

Zenon smirked at the man

"James huh?"

"It's General Ironwood to you."

"That's a stupid name which means you're stupid too. Listen I don't care who you are but I feel like you will bring more problems instead of solving them."

Ironwood was about to get angry again but as always Ozpin tried to maintain the peace.

"Zenon that's enough."

"Buzz kill Ozpin. Let the general defend himself and see if he can live up to his title or is it merely for show."

Ozpin was slowly losing his patience. Zenon was able to see that much.

"Alright. Jeez guys I'm only joking."

Ozpin sighed at Zenon's attempt to lighten the mood.

"What brings you here Zenon?" Ozpin asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Glad you asked. Before our fearless general tried to command me as if I were a dog. I was about to tell you some information on the White Fang."

At the mention of this everybody seemed eager to hear what news Zenon had attained while undercover.

"Well I have been contacted to be in a WF headquarters outside Vale in the Southeast area."

Every single one of their expression turned to disappointment. While James decided to take this chance and insult Zenon.

"This is your great informant? Ha! He is as useless as the information."

Zenon was confused

"What are you talking about? This is the best solid lead we have on the White Fang."

"Sorry to disappoint you but we have already obtained this information." Ozpin said a little disappointed

"What?! That's impossible! From who?"

"I am sure you saw the person when arriving to my office."

"But I didn't encounter anyone besides...Ruby."

Zenon couldn't understand how Ruby was able to find this information if he himself was told just this morning. Either way Ruby was getting closer to dangerous territory. Knowing her she will find a way to investigate any leads.

"How did Ruby know the location of the base?"

"During last night's dance Ms. Rose followed a stranger. She confronted said stranger but they got away. That is how Ms. Rose was also able to acquire the information."

"And who was the stranger?"

"We don't know ourselves but we do know that it was a female that used glass as a weapon while embedding dust into her clothes."

Zenon couldn't figure out who could fit that description _Out of all the females in the White Fang no one fitted the description. The only one that could be the oddball is...HELL NO! IT CAN'T BE! COULD IT BE CINDER?_ _Calm down Zenon you don't know that for sure. Assuming it was her thank the gods Ruby wasn't hurt. Heaven only knows what Cinder is capable of._

Ozpin noticed that Zenon was deep in thought

"Do you know who it is?"

Being startled Zenon lost concentration as he quickly replied

"Sorry but no. No one fits that description."

"For now we have a good lead at least that counts for something. Oh yes and what was that favor you needed?"

"I need a way to get there and I was hoping you could help me with that."

"I'll see what I can do but for now you may leave if you have nothing else to say."

"Nothing headmaster."

"Then you may go."

Zenon left and headed back to his room. Back in the office Ironwood asked Ozpin

"Can you trust him?"

"What other choice do we have James?"

Zenon didn't like the general, he felt like he was too eager to show off almost as if Ironwood really wanted to go to war. He also hoped that the good general will one day understand that an army can bring more harm than good. As Zenon was heading back to his room he heard Glynda speak on the intercom saying

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?"

Since Zenon had no team he was relatively out of the loop when it came to certain activities the school had in place. In reality Zenon spent a large portion of his time with the White Fang so details such as this would be easily missed.

"I wonder if that includes me too."

Right on time he received a message from Ozpin telling him to gather his items and to meet him in the amphitheater. Zenon did just that. The question was if he needed his regular armor. Deciding against it he left his armor only placing his disguise in a bag. Now which sword?

"I'll just take Sunlight. No reason to take two."

Gathering a few other essentials he left towards the gathering place.

As he entered the amphitheater he noticed a large group of students consisting of other schools. Zenon could care less who they were but he couldn't help to notice the large pool of souls before him. From all over the world each with unique abilities and skills, it's almost like an all you can eat buffet. Refraining from such thoughts Zenon decided to linger in the back while Ozpin gave his speech.

"Today we stand together, united…"

"Not this rubbish again."

After a motivating speech about the last war they had and how it was wrong, everybody started looking for missions. Zenon took this time to talk to Ozpin. After a few seconds of searching he found him and approached.

"So Ozpin, found a way for me to reach the southeast?"

"Indeed I have."

"Excellent when do I leave?"

"Soon but first let me take care of something."

"Uhh ok?"

Zenon saw that Ozpin was heading towards the direction of team RWBY. After a couple minutes Ozpin returned

"I have good news."

"And that would be?"

"Team RWBY will join you in your investigation."

"WHAT!? Ozpin you can't be serious."

"Indeed I am Mr. Zenon."

"This is an infiltration mission. With them around the entire operation could be compromised."

"Even if team RWBY joins you their mission is recon and possibly to clear out grimm. The huntsman in charge of the group will know that you have a special mission so he won't ask any questions. What you can do is slip away when the time is right."

"That's your plan? Me sneaking away?"

"Sometimes the best plan is a simple plan don't you agree?"

"I guess."

"Excellent now go and catch up with them. You wouldn't like to be left behind."

Rolling his eyes he walked outside trying to find Ruby. while doing so he was mumbling to himself of how the plan is stupid and how Ozpin is stupid as well. After a few seconds of whining he arrived to where Ruby and her team stood.

Plastering a fake smile he announced his presence

"What up ladies."

They all turned around and saw Zenon. The first one to speak was the ice queen herself.

"Why are you here?"

"Hello to you as well. I come to deliver marvelous news: I shall give this team my assistance on this mission."

Blake in her rather lifeless tone said

"Why?"

"Why not? I had a mission with team JNPR once why not with you guys?"

"And what of your armor?"

"I'm not playing a combative role so don't expect me to run into the fight. I'm here to merely observe and record."

And Yang the ever so lovely Yang

"Record huh? Here that Ruby? This is the perfect opportunity to show Zenon what you're made of!"

"YANG!"

Zenon only laughed as the sisters argued with one another.

"Don't be silly Yang I'm not recording any of you. Either way I have seen what Ruby is capable of and she is indeed impressive."

"Here that? Zenon thinks you're impressive."

Ruby tried to hold back a blush while Zenon completely disregarded the scene that occurred in front of him. Zenon turned from the conversation asking

"So are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded. They headed to where they were supposed to meet the huntsman but nothing would have prepared them for whatever came next. What they saw or rather who they saw was none other than professor Oobleck. All of team RWBY had dumbfound faces but Zenon was jumping up and down like a little school boy ready to go on a field trip. The professor asked

"Hello girls and gent. Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Zenon raised his hand and was the only one that responded

"I am!"


	22. Chapter 21

***Author's Note: Here it is! Chances are that chapter updates might be a little late because of college and work but fear not I will always return. This has to be one of the longest chapters and I'm trying to change the pace of the story just a bit. Mainly since the end is in sight at least for the first part of this story. Trust me there's a whole lot more I have planned. If you like it let me know with reviews and if you don't also with reviews. Love you all and thanks for supporting the story! 'Till next time!***

 **CHAPTER 21**

The look upon the faces of team RWBY was pure gold. Their tiny minds could not grasp the concept of Oobleck being a huntsman. Sure they knew he was one but they took it as a joke. Zenon on the other hand had no problem with Oobleck being the leader for this mission as long Ozpin's words remain true. The first to break the silence was Weiss

"Professor Oobleck?"

Zenon's true and only problem with this professor is the fact that he speaks in a inhuman rate. Coffee can be blamed for this monstrosity of a man. Imagine taking notes of the first topic but the professor is already on the tenth topic; it was hell. Oobleck would have been Zenon's favorite professor if the man knew to slow down once in a while.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls. Seeing as..." Oobleck rambled on

Since Oobleck mainly focused his conversation with the girls Zenon paid no mind. Although he did start growing impatient with the fact that they still haven't left.

 _Come on the sooner we leave the sooner I can come back._

Among the team Ruby tried to use her leadership skills to boost morale

"Well alright then looks like we're gonna save the world with Doctor Ooble- ok yea when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

Zenon laughed

"Come on it can't be that bad."

Unexpectedly a high energetic voice was heard from behind. Who could it be? Nora. Zenon swears that every time she speaks he feels like a headache suddenly appears.

"Save the world? You're going on world saving missions without us?! I'm hurt, sad, maybe a little hungry. That last one is not your fault tho. Ren."

As they turned to the source of the voice they saw team JNPR while Nora was being overly dramatic especially when she got mad at Ren. Good old Ren didn't care. Jaune said

"Sounds exciting. Where you going?"

"Oh just outside the kingdom." Ruby replied trying not to brag

Well Zenon thinks she is bragging but who knows and quite frankly who cares.

 _Wait why do I care if she is bragging? Why am I even wondering this? Why am I wondering about me wondering about caring?!_

Slowly but surely Zenon started getting a headache while murmuring to himself

"Bloody hell."

While dealing with his self-imposed mental pain Jaune saw Zenon and was genuinely surprised to see him with team RWBY about to go on a mission...together...like what happened to his team. Not a pleasant memory. Coming back from the flashbacks he asked

"Zenon you're going with them?"

Turning his attention to Jaune he responded

"Yea Ozpin's orders. Also I figured why not? I already did a mission with you guys so might as well do one with team RWBY. Let's just hope this one turns out better than our mission am I right?"

Zenon started laughing but team JNPR laughed nervously. Quickly catching on the forced laugh Zenon really didn't care since he wasn't planning on staying with team RWBY any longer once they reached their destination.

"Tough crowd. Oh well I'm gonna leave, see you guys in the airship."

Zenon headed to the airship leaving team JNPR and RWBY to finish their conversation. As he set foot into the airship Oobleck asked

"Do you have a plan Mr. Zenon?"

"Plan? Oh the plan no not yet but I'll have one soon. Hey um not to be rude Doctor but I was told you wouldn't ask any questions."

Silence lingered while Oobleck stared at Zenon stating.

"Yes of course."

After what Zenon considered an eternity team RWBY finally entered the ship. The mission can begin. The trip in itself will take no longer than a few minutes but it was enough for Zenon to prepare himself mentally for any unforeseen outcome he might encounter. Gazing outside it was the first time in a while if any that Zenon took the time to marvel at the beauty of nature. So peaceful, such bliss but his peacefulness ended when he remembered that below the trees lived horrors known to man and the unknown.

Sadden by the reality Zenon released a sigh of defeat while in the background he heard Ruby confusing the names between vegetables that sounded alike. Zenon smiled at the thought of their innocence. For once he would like to experience life as they do, to enjoy it and not worry about what tomorrow brings. But Zenon is chosen for a greater purpose he cannot meddle with such weakness. With that thought his heart hardened. Zenon believed to be superior since fate had decreed it. Is he wrong? Still he who trusts in his own heart is a fool; also he who leans on his own understanding is also a fool.

Within the brief moment of exaltation Zenon began to wonder on how he will ditch the group. One thing was true: they are easily fooled. Little effort will be required but Zenon wants no misstep that might require one or more of the girls dead. Well at least not yet. In his thoughts an epiphany struck him: the White Fang will lead a change in the world but how long will that take? Days? Weeks? Years? Zenon became angry realizing that he never considered asking how long it would take.

"Damn that serpent."

Oobleck overheard what he said

"Need to say something Zenon?"

"Don't worry about it. Just thinking outloud."

The professor accepted Zenon's response much to Zenon's relief. Finally arriving at their destination they exited the vehicle while Oobleck made a small speech stating that they should do exactly as he says. Zenon asked

"What should I do in the meantime?

"You will be my extra set of eyes and ears in this operation."

"Alright."

Instantly Oobleck shifted his attention towards Ruby seeing that she had a bag with her. Getting up at her face he asked why she brought her bag when he said that they should leave it back at Beacon. Ruby cleverly stated that he said to listen to him the moment they got here but not before, evidently she didn't listen to him until now. Defeated Oobleck said that she should leave her bag and get it back on the return.

She hesitated and Oobleck demanded to know what was inside the bag that was so important that she couldn't leave behind. The moment he finished asking his question a dog appeared out of the bag. Everybody was surprised. Well not everybody some of the girls seemed mostly disappointed.

Seconds later Oobleck's expression went from serious to happiness. He stated that canines have aspects that help the jobs of huntsmen and huntresses easier, meaning that they are good companions to keep in missions. At the same time he stated the Ruby was a genius and Ruby didn't hesitate to boast about it.

Blake finally shifted the conversation back to the mission

"What are your orders doctor?"

"Ah yes straight to the chase I like it."

As he was rambling on about the purpose of the mission and what to do Zenon began to interact with the dog.

"Hey there little buddy."

This was the first time that Zenon encountered a dog or any animal in general. He began to scratch him behind the ears and rub his belly.

"Who's a good boy?"

The dog began to bark

"Is it me?"

He stopped barking

"Just kidding it's you."

Needless to say Zenon loved the dog.

The dog began to move his little tail out of happiness. The fun ended as soon as Oobleck noticed that a grimm was just a few meters away. As they were about to attack Oobleck stated that they should wait until the grimm meets up with its pack and the pack will lead them to their prey/objective.

Yang asked how long the waiting period for it to reach the pack was. As Oobleck began to describe the amount of time it could take the whole pack suddenly appeared, at the same time the pack noticed their presence. This is where the fun part begins. Team RWBY in the blink of an eye neutralized the threat with style. Oobleck mentioned that this would the first of many encounters that they would face on this mission. Sadly he was not wrong.

The whole progress of the mission was redundant beyond belief: explore, kill, explore. There was nothing even worth exploring. At this point Zenon noticed that team RWBY was getting tired.

"Hey doc. Shouldn't you like I don't know: lend a helping hand?"

"Nonsense they can handle it all on their own."

Apparently Zenon was not the only one with the idea. Yang began to also wonder why the professor wasn't helping. She was hoping to see him in action. Oobleck countered by saying that he is doing something: "exploring the ruins on this once great city." Also not every mission requires fighting and that this is a mission they all signed up for.

After clearing another sector they began to explore (surprise surprise). In the meantime Zenon saw Ruby playing with her dog while using her weapon to hold a turkey while making the dog jump for it. The only thing going on in his mind was

"Where did she get that turkey?

Oobleck also saw Ruby goofing around and Ruby noticed while she attempted to pretend as if nothing happened.

"Sorry. Uhh are we ready to keep going?" Ruby stated trying to play it cool

"Nope I believe that would have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck completely ignored the scene before him. Much to Zenon's confusion.

Oobleck threw his bag towards Yang and ordered the rest of team RWBY to set up camp in the building they recently cleared out while he and Ruby went out to secure the perimeter. When both of them were out of site Zenon took control

"Alright you heard the man lets go."

As they finish setting up camp Yang asked Zenon

"Hey Zenon did Professor Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntsman?"

"No. Why? Did he ask you?"

"Yes."

"Weird but no he didn't ask me anything."

"Alright. But if he did ask you what would you have said?"

Zenon thought about it for a moment as Yang, Blake and Weiss waited for an answer since they were also asked the same question

"The huntsman title is a joke to me. For all of you is something worth striving for but for me it's as empty as this city. I mean I don't see what's so great about being one. If they couldn't protect this city that proves that they are weak and useless. That would be my answer."

This clearly made the girls upset since Zenon basically mocked everything they come to know and believe. Zenon spoke his mind: facts are facts no amount of emotion can change that.

Night soon fell and they were near the fire. The question that Oobleck asked them seemed to really bother the girls since that's all they would talk about. Ruby and Oobleck returned from securing the perimeter.

The professor told them to eat there dinner and head to bed since they would have another long day tomorrow. He asked the group who would take first watch. Zenon's plan was to take first watch and leave immediately. The moment he lifted his arm Ruby did the same and Oobleck was ok with both taking watch. Zenon on the other was not ok with it and attempted to raise a protest

"Wait doc…"

Oobleck left so quick that Zenon was unable to finish his sentence. With a sigh Zenon realized that it was not gonna be as easy as he first thought. Well it was still going to be easy but it will take longer. As the night continued he tried figuring out ways to ditch the group especially Ruby. Both Zenon and Ruby gazed out into the ruined city until Zenon noticed Ruby dozing off.

"Hey Ruby you seem kind of tired why you don't you go to bed and I can continue to keep watch?"

"Nope I'm good."

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" Zenon whispered to himself.

Zenon thought that keeping watch was to allow the other people the ability to sleep but nope. The rest of team RWBY decided to talk about what it truly means to be a huntsman and huntress. At this rate Zenon was never going to leave. The night dragged on and the rest of the team alas went to sleep. All Zenon needed know was for Ruby to fall asleep. While keeping an eye on her waiting for her to sleep he noticed that she was shivering.

"Hey Ruby are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Should be a blanket somewhere. Gimme a sec while I look for it."

Zenon began to look around for a blanket of sorts but nothing was found. Supposedly Oobleck packed all the essentials but he forgot to bring some basic stuff like blankets. Zenon sat back down next to Ruby saying

"Dang it. Oobleck didn't pack any blankets and I don't have a sweater on me for you to use."

"That's ok. I'm not that cold."

"You know I can take watch while you can sleep near the fire."

"No trust me I'm good and besides I don't want to accidentally wake them up."

Zenon knew that she was lying. Ruby is not a very good liar but he accepted her statement. Shortly after a few minutes it was very obvious she was feeling cold. Zenon tried to ignore her but ultimately gave in and decided to help her.

"Alright that's it! Watching you shiver is getting on my nerves. I'm going to help you get warmed up."

"How?"

Without answering her question Zenon got up and sat behind Ruby. Since Ruby was smaller than him it seemed like a good idea at the moment.

 _Here goes nothing...what the hell am I doing? I just hope Ruby doesn't get the wrong idea._

"See I knew this would work you're warming up rather quick. Body contact is a good way to stay warm."

True Ruby was warming up, rather quickly though. Ruby was relieved that Zenon was unable to see her face because she was mad blushing.

"Now let's not tell Yang about this. I don't want her to misinterpret what we are doing and give her a reason to kill me."

As the night progressed they talked for a bit until both remained silent. Zenon realized that it was time for someone else to take watch. As he talked to Ruby he noticed that she was already asleep. Ruby was sleeping on Zenon's chest and despite not really caring for her he couldn't deny that she looked kind of cute when she's sleeping. Zenon heard a small bark from the side and he saw Ruby's dog looking at him.

"Don't you get the wrong idea too ok?"

The dog tilted his head and went back near the fire. Gently Zenon carried Ruby as he went to wake up Yang.

"Yang. Wake up." Zenon whispered only loud enough to get Yang's attention

Slowly Yang got up and noticed Zenon carrying Ruby

"It's your turn to take watch and Ruby fell asleep. Now get up so I can put her on the sleeping bag."

Yang got up and Zenon placed Ruby down. Yang was about to say something but Zenon stopped her since he kind of knew what she was going to ask

"Nothing happened."

That seemed to satisfy her concerns for the moment. Yang also didn't want to argue since she didn't want the rest to wake up. As Yang went to take watch Zenon quietly grabbed his bag and left without Yang noticing. Quickly changing to his disguise he began to walk the ruined city looking for the secret base. What Zenon failed to realize is that Roman never gave him specific directions. Meaning that he needed to find the place all by himself and the entrance could literally be anywhere. After an hour of nothing Zenon was getting frustrated

" _This is so stupid. I've been walking in circles. Maybe it's back by the dark alley_ "

.As he turned around to head back from where he came a dark figure appeared a few feet in front of him. Startled Zenon readied his sword demanding answers to his questions

" _Where do you come from? Who are you?_ "

The figure did not speak and only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard.

" _Answer me or I will make you answer._ "

After a brief moment of silence the shadow moved. Only that Zenon was unable to register the instant it moved as he suddenly found it standing before him face to face, Zenon didn't have the chance to act. The figures hands clasped Zenon's neck as it began to choke him. Unwilling to go down without a fight Zenon attempted to raise his sword but the figure tightened its grip around his neck while raising him up in the air.

At this point Zenon was unable to breath. Everything around him started to lose it color. No longer having strength in him the sword fell from his hand. Zenon's eyes closed becoming unconscious but even so the figure was still gripping Zeon's neck; making sure Zenon released his final breath.

Stumbling in the darkness was all Zenon did. No matter where he turned he saw nothing only darkness. Suddenly in a sudden flash of light appeared from above. Gazing up Zenon saw that it was a bright eclipse like the one he once saw in a dream. Looking around he noticed that he was not in the city. Instead he saw a sea of corpses littered around him. From their mouths a red liquid was flowing eventually reaching all the way to his ankles. Touching the liquid Zenon could tell that it was blood do to its thickness.

As Zenon was still examining the strange blood a figure began to rise from it. Strangely the body was covered in armor. What made it more intimidating was the type of armor: skeletal armor and the helm resembled a skull.

 *** For anyone curious enough it's the Darkwraith armor set from Dark Souls***

Zenon was prepared to fight but he didn't expect what the figure would do next: it talked.

"Unkindled warrior." spoke the figure with a deep vile tone

Being surprised is putting it lightly. Zenon was completely startled.

" _Who are you?_ "

A few seconds of silence followed before the figure spoke again

"My name is Mors. Manifestation of death."

" _Does that mean that I'm in hell?"_

All he figure did was laugh. Zenon was about to ask another question but the figure named Mors suddenly stopped laughing and returned to his serious tone

"You are weak, pathetic really. No matter how much you fight you will always fail for that is your curse. It's in your branded name Unkindled. When it was your turn to link the flame you failed."

" _And what if that is true? I have gain a second chance at life. I can and will succeed in my task._ "

"Are those your own words or the words of your firekeeper?"

The idea of anything relating to Anorra coming out the mouth of a stranger made Zenon furious

" _You leave her out of this._ "

"Who do you think you are? You are below me unkindled. Learn your place before you make me take action."

" _And what will you do? There is nothing you could do to harm me in this blasted inferno._ "

"That my dear friend is where you are wrong."

From the blood just like Mors a figure began to rise but this time it's a figure Zenon has come to know quite well: Anorra. Zenon was in shock. Could it possibly be Anorra? Mors stood behind Anorra towering over her as he placed both his hands on her shoulders, while Anorra's posture expressed discomfort.

" _DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!"_

Mors simply placed a finger on where his lips should be signaling Zenon to be silent.

"Careful Zenon one wrong move from you and her life shall be extinguished like a flame."

Being in no position to argue Zenon remained silent

"Now Anorra why don't you tell your friend here what this is all about?" Mors with his forefinger slowly caressed her cheek provoking Zenon.

Zenon remained motionless while clenching his jaw in rage. With trembling lips Anorra spoke

"I-I'm sorry Zenon but I will no longer be your firekeeper for you have left me."

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?!"

Before Anorra could answer Mors told her to be quiet and instead he answered Zenon's question.

"Do you believe your firekeeper is ignorant? She knows what you do when you are not with her. Why would you mess with her heart? Don't you know she feels and cares just like you?"

Despite Zenon having his mask on Mors could tell that Zenon was extremely confused

"(sigh) Zenon do you believe you can hide your feelings? We know about a certain individual that was able to pluck one or two strings in your heart. One named: Ruby Rose."

" _NO YOU'RE WRONG! MY HEART BELONGS TO ANORRA ALONE!_

"It doesn't matter really since Anorra has made up her mind and she shall become my firekeeper."

" _Anorra don't listen to him. He is manipulating you. You know I will never love another. My heart beats for you and only you."_

Laughter was Mors reply

"Poetic but rather foolish. Don't worry Zenon you have my word: I will give Anorra my full and undivided attention."

Seeing Mors and Anorra side by side made Zenon feel indignation.

" _If you see it all Anorra, you should know some of the things I've done for both of us. After all I have done you dare turn your back on me?!"_

With rage Zenon charged Mors with his sword by his side but suddenly a figure emerged before him. It was the image of Ruby. Seeing her suddenly appear made Zenon stop in his tracks. Mors took this opportunity to reinforce his previous allegations to Anorra

"See Anorra if he truly loved you he wouldn't have stopped but look at him. His heart won't allow him to harm her."

Zenon heard what Mors said and couldn't believe it. Is it true? All of it? Did his own heart have a soft part for Ruby? The more he gazed at her and as he saw her innocent smile the angrier he became. How could this piece of trash compare to Anorra?!

Pushing Ruby aside he pressed forward but was met by Ruby again. No matter how much he tried move forward Ruby would not allow him to reach Anorra. Once again he saw her smile and with blind rage Zenon with his sword decapitated her. Zenon began to run towards Anorra and with every appearance of Ruby, Zenon made sure to cut her down. Underneath the helm of Mors he had a sinister smile.

What Zenon failed to realize is that it was all a dream and he was doing exactly what Mors wanted him to do

At this point Zenon was covered in blood and when he reaches Mors he attempted to kill him but Anorra intervened. Instead of the blade impaling Mors, the blade impaled Anorra. Filled with anger Zenon lost all sense of reason and began to strangle Anorra.

" _No one betrays me Anorra. No one betrays me and lives. You wamt to die that badly? Then let me help you."_

Anorra attempted to free herself but in vain and with rage building up within Zenon he snaps her neck leaving her body lifeless. This was an amusement to Mors

"You impress me Zenon. You're not as weak as I thought. Killing your own firekeeper that was a nice touch."

Having finished with Anorra Zenon charged at Mors but Mors was quicker and stronger than Zenon. With no effort Mors subdued him. Mors began to strangle Zenon and suck the energy out of him with life drain.

"You know this ability don't you? This is how I became powerful. Taking the life of others is wonderful. That's what the gods intended from the very beginning. They weren't powerful because they were born with power. No my friend they took the power for themselves. If the gods can do it why not us? You too can gain power but let go of your weakness and embrace your HUMANITY!"

With a shout of defiance Zenon began to use life drain on Mors.

"Yes Zenon submit to its power, give in to the darkness to your humanity."

Despite using life drain Zenon was getting weaker. Taking this opportunity Mors grabbed Zenon's head and submerged his face into the blood. Zenon struggled to hold his breath and to break free but eventually succumbed and the blood started rushing into his mouth.

"Drink Zenon, intoxicate yourself with the blood of the damned."

Mors began to laugh uncontrollably since everything was going according to plan. Eventually the last drop of blood entered Zenon's body. With the blood gone it revealed an innumerable amount of corpses scattered far beyond the horizon. Mors in a triumphant voice claimed

"It is done."


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Coughing violently Zenon awoke on the floor of his room. Remembering the sensation of drinking blood made Zenon continue coughing uncontrollably as saliva drooled from his mouth. Removing his mask Zenon gagged to the brink of vomiting. Such traumatic experience would cause Zenon to obtain hemophobia; he would never truly recover. Being able to contain himself he attempted to rationalize what had occurred but any attempt to think was futile.

As he tried to piece everything together a thick fog descended upon his mind making Zenon unable to grasp any form of thought. By means unknown the fog placed Zenon in a state of abeyance forsaking all senses of self. Like a puppet controlled by silver strings so too did Zenon's body began to move as such. With every attempt to stand the body collapsed. After consistently failing to stand the body gave up and the fog dispersed. Returning to his senses (with no memory of what had occurred the last few minutes) Zenon felt that his body was weak and was unable to move let alone stand.

Zenon couldn't begin to understand why but he suddenly felt like he was freezing. Well at first it was nothing more than a chill but it quickly became the sensation of living in a frozen tundra. Looking at his hands Zenon noticed that they were turning dark purple near the brink of frostbite. With every fiber of his body Zenon grabbed the blanket from his bed and wrapped himself with it trying to stay warm, yet he felt no warmth.

In an instant Zenon experienced a contrary sensation as he became hypothermic. A rapid change of temperature within his body led to a division of mind. Zenon knew that he was freezing but his body believed that he was burning up. Unable to find a solution Zenon's mind in an attempt of self-preservation decided to shut down all systems to the body except for the vital organs, the brain itself entered a meditative stance. The process of shutting down placed Zenon in a trance. This state of mind would only last for ten minutes before Zenon was forcibly woken up by an unknown force.

An intense headache invaded Zenon's mind causing tremendous agony leading Zenon to scream in pain. It felt like small insects kept gnawing in his brain threatening to burst out. Yet it felt like if the gnawing had a purpose not only for pain but to transform. Almost like trying to reprogram his mind through psychological means. When Zenon felt his consciousness slipping away he knew something was very wrong. Things appeared wrong to start with but this was the final straw.

Like an animal he began to bang his head against the ground repeatedly each one harder than the one before hoping to fall unconscious, that way he could stop his brain from doing anything. With one final attempt to end the intolerable pain Zenon bashed his head on the floor knocking him out. While Zenon fought the danger of his own mind; Ruby with her team and other students from Beacon where fighting off a horde of grimm within the city.

-Team RWBY's perspective-

As they were celebrating a job well done Yang felt an uneasiness in her conscious until it finally struck her

"Has anyone seen Zenon?"

Everyone suddenly realized that they haven't seen him since last night. It took them this long to notice his disappearance; Zenon would have rejoiced to know that his "friends" forgot about him. Either way they started to wonder where he could possibly be: he could still be back in the ruined city or possibly in the grimm infested tunnel. None of the ideas were very reassuring regarding his safety. Ruby tried to contact Zenon through the scroll.

Dialing Zenon's number it started to ring. After a few rings Zenon didn't answer. Fearing the worst Ruby began to panic. Yang tried calming Ruby down by telling her to try again. She dialed again hoping Zenon would answer, and after a few rings it sounded like someone picked up. Ruby released a sigh of relief when she heard Zenon's voice saying

"What up Ruby?"

-Zenon's Room-

Oddly enough Zenon was still on the ground out cold meaning that he was unable to answer the call. Sitting on Zenon's bed was Mors talking to Ruby as he mimicked Zenon's voice

"Ruby slow down I can't understand you...that's better. Now what's the problem?...Oh that yea don't worry I'm already at Beacon...how? That's a long story but hey when you guys come back I'll tell you all about it. Ok?...alright see you soon."

Mors ended the call as he started to chuckle. Returning to his normal tone

"They sure are idiots aren't they Zenon? I mean what do you see in them? Weak and undisciplined."

Looking at Zenon's motionless body Mors spoke to him while pushing the body with his foot

"Wake up Zenon our guests will be arriving very soon."

Mors got down as he placed his head near Zenon's ear. With a high pitch screech Mors woke Zenon. Zenon's eyes shot wide open but were unable to move. With a sadistic smile underneath his helm Mors spoke

"Don't worry Zenon I'm not going to kill you, we have great plans for you. You know...this was supposed to be a simple process but you are quite stubborn. Your mental anguish was meant to break you but your instincts kicked in preventing any further control of your mind. It would seem that further intervention on my part is necessary."

Consider it a blessing or not Zenon was unable to hear Mors. A ringing sound dominated Zenon's ears leaving him disoriented as his eyes darting back and forth having no real focus.

"I wish I had more time for what I'm about to do. Time draws closer and fate is at the door. Who shall remain standing on that dreadful day?"

Mors grabbed Zenon and placed him on the bed. With fear Zenon's eyes became focused on Mors while a black substance started covering the hands of his oppressor.

"Arm yourself with valor Zenon for any sign of weakness could be the death of you."

Words cannot begin to describe the atrocities committed by Mors. Any normal human would die if tortured the way Zenon was. Fate had plans for Zenon allowing him to live through the gruesome process but Fate did not alleviate the pain he felt. Zenon had to suffer and will continue to suffer for the rest of his life. He would only know peace in the arms of death; an eternal peace. Fate would not grant him such peace.

A full hour later Mors was done with Zenon.

"Although rushed the treatment should work. All that remains is to test it."

Having fulfilled his purpose Mors left. Through it all Zenon was completely conscious. Finally able to move his body Zenon sat at the end of his bed as he began to cry. Like a lost child wanting to go home so too did Zenon wish to go home. Yet Zenon had nowhere to call home and as the truth crawled into his mind Zenon stopped crying knowing that tears would solve nothing. Removing his disguise Zenon placed it all in a bag tossing it into his closet. Once done Zenon felt dizzy and his body demanded sleep.

Zenon hopes of getting better diminished with the passing of every minute. Migraines, seizures, cold sweat, spasms, nausea and the coughing of blood. At this point Zenon was on the brink of madness mainly because a voice suddenly appeared that kept whispering to him one word over and over: SOULS, SOULS, SOULS, SOULS.

As the hours dragged on Team RWBY after having gone through the whole ordeal of the day and having a little team bonding moment decided to visit Zenon and apologize for basically ditching him.

As they were heading to his room they began to wonder what he did when they left him and what he was doing now. Weiss decided to assume that he was simply sleeping not caring about anything since if he was already at Beacon why didn't he help against the grimm?

Blake was hesitant to agree knowing that Zenon was not the kind of guy to leave his friends and was always willing to help. Weiss quickly retaliated stating that Zenon pretends to care about people but in the end he only looks out for himself. Blake was ready to fight Weiss on this topic.

To Blake anyone willing to help any Faunus and treat them as equals was a good person and to her Zenon was a good person. Ruby intervened telling them to stop arguing since they had arrived. Standing before Zenon's room Yang knocked and was greeted with silence.

The moment Zenon heard a knock his head quickly snapped towards the direction of the door. He heard Yang's voice asking if he was in there but he remained quiet. Hoping that they would desist in seeing him but they continued to knock. Having a mind of its own Zenon's left arm began to stretch towards the door wanting to open it. Ever since Mors left Zenon had nothing but malice thoughts roaming his mind. His body and mind struggled every second to stay in control but Zenon was extremely tired from constantly resisting.

The urge to open the door became so strong that Zenon attempted to use pain to subdue his body. Quickly he bit down his left arm, wanting to use pain to subdue his body. Yet the body resisted so Zenon bit down harder causing his arm to bleed. Every fiber in his mind screamed to stop since the taste of blood became present and the urge to puke became apparent. Not taking any chances Zenon bit down even harder causing his arm to bleed profusely while he muffled a scream.

Team RWBY heard the muffle screams and began to knock on the door even harder calling out to Zenon. Zenon began to lose control of his senses especially control of his body. He quickly yelled out

"LEAVE ME A-"

Zenon wet silent. Yang told her team to stand back as she destroyed the door with her brute strength. When the door shattered and they were able to see inside the room, they saw Zenon standing before them with his sword at hand. What really made team RWBY shudder was Zenon's left eye that was glowing a bright red hue.

Sword raised Zenon charged at Yang. In self-defense Yang raised her fist to punch Zenon but he was able to catch her punch with relative ease. He began to use life drain but was interrupted by Weiss using her weapon to freeze Zenon's legs, after that Blake kicked him back. Before things escalated Ruby got in between everybody asking Zenon and her team to stop fighting.

"Please stop fighting." Ruby begged

"Ruby don't you see what he tried to do? He tried to attack me." Yang was pissed and ready to beat Zenon to a pulp

"I know but that's not what Zenon would do. Something is wrong with him and as friends we need to help him."

"I guess we can help but only as soon as he stops atta- RUBY!"

Ruby's back was facing Zenon. Her blood went cold as a shiver went down her spine. Sensing danger Ruby turned around and saw Zenon looking down at her with the sword at his side. In slow motion Ruby witnessed Zenon raising his sword ready to cut her down and it frightened Ruby the look that he had upon his face. Yang quickly pushed Ruby aside and punched Zenon in the stomach making him fly towards the wall. The impact made a crater on the wall as Zenon began to puke out blood.

Seeing the blood Zenon raised his head and let out an inhuman scream that made everyone take a step back. With a single swoop of his sword Zenon destroyed the window next to him. Taking this opportunity Zenon escaped through the window. Everybody ran towards the window but Zenon had disappeared. Blake spoke

"We need to tell Ozpin about this."

They started to hear someone softly crying. As they checked to see who it was they saw that it was Ruby. She was sitting down on Zenon's bed staring at the ground. Yang saddened by seeing Ruby sat next to her and began to comfort her as best as she could.

Tired and injured Zenon attempted to find a shelter so he could rest. A thought crossed his mind and it was an image of a old hut which felt oddly familiar. His body kept telling him to run and run until he reached safety. After much running he saw the hut at a distance. Finally arriving Zenon didn't care if anyone was inside as he entered. As he pushed the door wide open he saw a female figure sitting at a table in front of him. Zenon's face became pale almost as if he saw a ghost. His senses returned and he started to panick. Anorra got up and with a tone of concern asked

"Zenon? Are you ok?"

Zenon raised his sword in fear and said

"Stay away from me."

Saddened by his sudden reply she tried getting closer to him

"Zenon whats wrong?"

Slowly Zenon began to back away yelling

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Anorra looked at Zenon but couldn't understand why he had the expression of pure fear. Anorra's heart was slowly breaking saddened that he was afraid of her.

While Anorra felt saddened Zenon felt rage building up inside of him remembering what had happened the night before. How Anorra betrayed him for Mors. Instead of giving in to his instincts to attack Zenon chose to flee. Anorra on the other hand refused to leave Zenon so she pursued him committed to get an answer on what is happening. Extreme fatigue slowed down Zenon as he kept stumbling allowing Anorra to catch up with ease. As Anorra got closer she was able to grab Zenon's pulling back on it.

Feeling his shirt being pulled made Zenon turn around and tackle her to the ground. As she was on the ground Zenon raised his fist ready to punch her and kill her if necessary. Zenon prepared to unleash his hate but became stunned. Anorra's mask was off and for the first time Zenon was able to see her grey eyes. In those eyes he saw fear and sadness as Anorra began to shed tears. Anorra slowly raised her hand and began to caress Zenon's cheek. Zenon slowly and gently grabbed her hand and asked

"Anorra?" Almost as if he wanted to make sure that the person he saw in front of him was indeed Anorra

Anorra nodded

Zenon panicked and just as before he started to bash his head on a nearby tree. He collapsed on his knees covering his face out of shame and pure disgust. At this point Zenon began to cry with absolute bitterness. Never in her life has Anorra ever seen Zenon break down as he did now. Getting closer to him she fell to her knees and began to hug Zenon in hopes of comforting him. With a soothing voice she said

"Do not cry my Ashen One for even if you beg me with all your heart and soul to leave know this: the heavens and the earth may pass but I will never abandon you."

When Zenon heard those words he couldn't hold it back anymore. All the pain, fear, doubt, anger, sadness, regrets that he has experienced began to pour out through his tears. He began to hug Anorra with such force that he never wants to be apart from her ever again. For she is his only light in this world of darkness.

Zenon begged for forgiveness although his weeping made it difficult

"FORGIVE ME ANORRA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Hush now Zenon for before you asked for forgiveness I have already forgiven you." Anorra spoke trying to fight back the tears

Eventually it all turned silent. Zenon drifted to sleep in Anorra's embrace as they sat down near a tree. While Zenon slept, Anorra gazed towards the night sky as she witnessed the beauty of the stars. She couldn't help but wonder if following the will of Fate was the right thing to do. Quickly she dismissed the thoughts for she knew all too well that questioning Fate could become a fatal mistake. It already happened once and she is determined for it not to happen again.

A few days is what it took for Zenon to fully recover. Well 'fully' recover would be lying, Anorra gave Zenon a few remedies to strengthen his body but what really helped was an item called the Divine Blessing. A rare item only used in the direst moments which can heal nearly all irregularities. Even a divine item cannot heal what Mors did to Zenon. In hopes of keeping Anorra out of any danger Zenon did not mention the encounters with Mors or what he witnessed that dreadful night.

With his back turned Zenon spoke to Anorra

"I gave in Anorra. To my anger, hate, pain, any and all forms of negativity. And because of it I have become a danger to you and everyone around me."

"Zenon your soul might be tainted but it does not mean that you have changed."

"But it does Anorra. I've become more aggressive, I've pushed my friends away on multiple occasions. I almost killed Ruby, worst of all I harmed you. I can live with most of it but I can't bear to imagine harming you again."

Anorra got closer to Zenon and asked him to look at her. Turning around Zenon faced Anorra.

"Zenon you are the kindest, most caring soul I have ever known. You are the same person I fell in love with all those months ago. But if you ever change just know that I will always love you."

"That is why I love you Anorra. You see the goodness in me, you believe in me even if everything points to the contrary. What did I do to deserve your love?"

Zenon embraced Anorra in a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Zenon sighed.

"I have to go back."

"Why is that?"

"If I don't go back I can guarantee I will be hunted down not for what I did but for the knowledge I have. I also got loose ends to tie up."

"And if things end up being worse?"

"True it could be bad if I return but don't fear. No matter what happens I will return to you but before I leave I want you to have this."

Zenon grabbed his sword and gave to Anorra.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"If I ever lose control I want you to use this sword to end my life."

"Zenon you can't expect me to do that."

"I don't want to give you such a burden but you are the only one I trust. Swear to me Anorra that if it comes down to it you will not hesitate to extinguish my soul."

Anorra remained quiet. She would do anything for Zenon but to take his life? Despite her hesitation, her love for Zenon made her agree

"I swear to you that I will fulfill this task should the time arise."

Zenon kissed Anorra on her forehead

"Do not fear my firekeeper. For your champion will triumph even in death."

Zenon left Anorra as he headed towards Beacon. Little did he know that this was only the beginning of sorrows for years to come.

-Unknown Realm-

"Everything went according to plan Lord Kaathe." Mors spoke kneeling before the primordial serpent.

"Excellent. Breaking him and making him use life drain has weakened his resolve and tainted his soul. Now he is susceptible to any and all of our influences."

"When will we strike?"

"Patience Mors. The only thing left to do is wait. Any action Zenon takes will be influenced by the dark. What Zenon fails to realize is that he is already doomed but that's the beauty: the greater the pride, the greater the downfall."


	24. Chapter 23

***Author's Note: How's it going everybody? Why the late upload compared to my other uploads? Well same excuse as always. Anyway I never really got to thank all of you for all the support you have given me so here it is. Thank you for everything...literally. It shows me that you the audience really care about the story and it brightens my mood for a whole month when even a single review is given, either praising or giving much needed criticism. This story is far from perfect so I am overjoyed when someone tells me that they like it. As you can tell i'm not really good at these things so without further delay: ENJOY!***

 **CHAPTER 23**

Walking through the gates of Beacon, down the hall, up the elevator, heading to Ozpin's office. In all that time Zenon had an uneasy feeling. Truth is he was scared. Anorra told him that his soul was tainted but not corrupted. By process of elimination Zenon concluded that the only way his darkness surfaced was due to negative stimuli. A viable way to cease the madness was to avoid any stressful situations. Easier said than done. Entering Ozpin's office he saw team RWBY and JNPR as their gazes fell on him.

Zenon believed himself ready to face the consequences but for a second wavered when he saw Yang's face turn to an expression of rage. Deciding not to run away he stood his ground ready to take whatever punishment Yang was about to give him. Thankfully Ozpin intervened before anything really happened much to Zenon's relief. Ozpin finished telling the group

"Now go, the tournament will start very soon. Get some rest and prepare. Good luck."

Everybody started to leave and when Zenon saw their faces he saw a mixture of angry stares along with looks of disappointment. Zenon was mostly curious on how Ruby was but she didn't bother meeting his gaze. The only ones left was Zenon and Ozpin. Ozpin in a tired tone asked

"What am I going to do with you Zenon?"

Zenon did not respond

"These past few months you have caused more harm than good. Tell me what happened when you were outside the kingdom."

"You wouldn't understand but I will say that it was something out of my control. In my life I have heard and seen things that would make a man question his sanity. Something happened and I don't really know what it is. I do know that there's something within me that distorts my true self."

Ozpin stood up and looked out the window while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes team RWBY have told me about this change of yours. You almost killed Ruby...your friend."

A small voice whispered in Zenon's ear _'That's debatable'_. Ignoring it Zenon continued

"I know. That is why I seek your help so it can't happen again."

Ozpin turned to look at Zenon

"And what do you propose we do?"

"I believe I have found a solution for the problem at least temporarily."

"Go on." Ozpin said most intrigued

"Why don't we simply use some sort of restraints?"

"That is your solution? Restraints?"

"Not the best plan but here me out. We can create shackles that will restrain me when it senses an abnormality in my soul/aura."

"Very well Zenon we will attempt to construct these shackles if you want them."

"Wait just like that? I thought that you were going to say something else like 'No' or at least kick me out of the school."

"You are a good man Zenon I know you mean well which is why I want to provide you a second chance if you like. A chance to remain here at Beacon and possibly participate in the tournament."

"What? Are you not clear in the things I did and you still want me to fight other students?"

"Listen Zenon this incident will not be made public. I'm just giving you the opportunity if you so desire."

"You're mad but I'll take it under consideration. All I want is the restraints."

The next few hours Zenon and Ozpin tried figuring out how to make the restraints that Zenon wanted. It took relatively little time to come up with the schematics to Zenon's surprise. He couldn't believe how fast and effective the people in this world are. There technology is something of pure marvel. Zenon designed the shackles: one on each wrist that helps suppress the use of his semblance preventing any darkness from taking over.

He felt like a part of him was stripped away but it was a sacrifice worth making. For added measure he created a shackle for his neck that provided an intense electrical shock if his wrist shackles failed in maintaining his semblance in check. Basically shock therapy. They also served as handcuffs: they would magnetically connect with each other if someone who controlled the shackles deemed him dangerous.

After a few test runs it appeared functional. Zenon headed to his room but before heading inside he wanted to apologies to Ruby personally. It was completely unnecessary in fact it wasn't for his own sake but it was for Ruby herself. A form of apology might brighten her mood just a little.

Hesitant he stood by team RWBY's door debating whether he should bother trying to reconcile their bond if a bond ever existed. Admitting defeat he knocked on the door but heard nothing from the other side. Deciding to give it at least one more try he knocked again. This time he heard someone moving the handle of the door. Zenon expected either Weiss or Blake to open the door, chances were that Yang was going to open it but hopefully she didn't. As the door opened Zenon was now wishing that it was Yang because the one that opened the door was Ruby.

Ruby noticed that it was Zenon but merely stood still staring at him with an expressionless face. Zenon felt terrible because Ruby was always a source of joy and knowing that because of him she lost that special glow didn't make things better. Ruby began to notice the shackles Zenon was wearing on his wrist and his neck. Zenon caught on and tried playing it off like a joke

"Oh these things. Thanks to Ozpin I was able to find a way to suppress my semblance which is the root of all the bad actions I have done. Basically a prisoner on parole wouldn't you say?"

Zenon tried his best to be light hearted and maybe get a smile from Ruby even a twitch from her lips would suffice but to no avail.

 _Put yourself together Zenon. Say what you're going to say and be done with it._

"Listen Ruby I don't deserve your forgiveness but I will still ask you to forgive me. I have wronged you and all of our friends. You may never forgive me but I just came over to say that I am sorry. On that note I decided that it would be best for everybody if I ceased all contact with any of you for your safety."

He received no response from Ruby.

"Come on Ruby this is a moment of celebration for our paths will not meet again. Thus I will no longer hurt you or our friends. That is all I wanted to say...oh and before I go just wanted to say good luck in the tournament. I know you guys will do great and will most likely win. Alright then Ruby take care."

Zenon left and Ruby closed the door. Heading back to his room Zenon noticed that everything was fixed and clean thanks to Ozpin no doubt. Despite him not being in control of his actions he could vividly remember every detail that had occurred that dreadful night. Mending this broken friendship will difficult if not impossible. At this point Zenon had to reconsider everything he has done and whether or not to continue his current course. Some might say that there is a moment in time when someone hits the point of no return. Has Zenon hit that point? Could he undo all the damage he has caused? Is there redemption for him? Or is the only way out is finishing that which he had started? Zenon was tired and frustrated.

"Why can't I just pick a path and stick with it?"

Pondering on his words Zenon felt fatigued. The deeds of Mors placed a heavy toll on Zenon and his body instead of getting better felt worse with every passing day. Giving in to the body's demand of recovery Zenon drifted to sleep in vain.

-Team RWBY's room-

As Ruby reflected on Zenon's words she began to remember what Zenon told her that night in the ruined city.

-Flashback-

"Now let's not tell Yang about this. I don't want her to misinterpret what we are doing and give her a reason to kill me."

"Are you afraid of Yang?" Ruby said with a small laugh

"Of course. Her strength is abnormal. I do not wish to get on her bad side."

"Can you blame her? She is just being a protective sister."

"I don't see why. You are very capable of handling yourself...I think."

"You think?"

"Don't get me wrong but I never seen you in action against strong opponents except for that one time on our second day at Beacon. You rallied what is now your team to take down that giant bird grimm."

"You saw that?"

"Absolutely and let me say that you are a natural leader."

They both started laughing until the laughter died down leading to silence. Ruby was able to hear the crackling of fire as well as Zenon's soft rhythmic breathing. Knowing that both of them had a few moments before there watch ended Ruby decided to continue the conversation.

"How's Anorra?"

"She is doing very well. Haven't talk to her since the dance but she's good."

"You know everybody's been wondering if you liked Anorra and if you are going to date her. What are your thoughts?"

Zenon remembered that he never told his friends that he was dating Anorra. Except for Ren since it was him that helped Zenon organize the small dinner for that evening. Still he decided to keep it on the down low. Not out embarrassment or of the sort but he felt that they don't need to know.

"This again? I mean yea she is my friend that's why I like her, just like how I like you."

Zenon realized what he thought _Dammit! I really should be more careful what I say and how I say it. Sorry Anorra please forgive my stupidity._

As far as Ruby could remember that was the first time a guy told her that he liked her. At least by someone that she liked. Sure Zenon meant it as a friend but she didn't care.

As they were lost in thought Zenon began to remember how his friends told him about his qualities and among them they said he was kind. Anorra on multiple occasions told him that he was a kind person but he didn't know whether she meant it as a truth or because she was just trying to make him feel better.

"Hey Ruby."

"Yea?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when you guys entered my room and Yang began to tease you on how you liked me?"

Ruby became nervous and wondered why he was bringing that moment up

"Umm yes?"

"When I began to give certain qualities you might look for in a guy, among them I might have said a kind person. In return you guys said that I was a kind person...is it true? Do you think I am a kind person despite everything I've done?"

"Well of course. Good people tend to mean well they just don't end up doing well. So I can safely say that you Mr. Zenon are a good person."

"Don't call me Mr. Zenon you remind me of Ozpin but thanks. If all of you believe I am good than I promise you that I will be the best person in the world. But in all seriousness: do you actually like someone?"

"What? I umm well I…"

"No way let me guess you like Jaune?! Hahahaha I don't see what's so great about him but hey if you like weak idiots who am I to judge."

"WHAT?! I don't like him."

Zenon was obviously joking but to make it convincing he began to get his scroll from his pocket and tried to call Jaune. Ruby quickly grabbed his scroll and held it out of his reach.

"I was only joking but you should have seen your face. For a second I almost believed that you did."

Ruby didn't find it funny so she placed her red hood on to hide her face. Zenon sighed and decided to give Ruby a tight hug to lighten her mood.

"Come on I'm just teasing you haha...sooo can I get my scroll back?"

Ruby gave it back and the rest of the time they remained silent until she went to sleep.

-Flashback End-

To Ruby it as a happy scene but after that night she wished to forget that moment. Most importantly she remembered the promise he made

'I promise you that I will be the best person in the world'

When she saw Zenon's face that frightful night she couldn't believe that it was him. His face showed no remorse almost a look of pleasure dominated his expression. Maybe what Zenon said was right: it would be better if they never crossed paths again.

-Zenon's room-

During the night as Zenon was sleeping Mors appeared in his room. Getting close to Zenon's bed Mors quickly placed his hand over Zenon's mouth preventing him from making a sound. Startled Zenon awoke trying to push away whoever was holding him down. Mors was stronger so Zenon's resistance was futile. Anger fueled the words of Mors

"You disappoint me Zenon. Shackles? SHACKLES?! You are weak and spineless. Why do you fight against who you really are? Why do you go against nature? You think these things will stop whatever dwells in you? What lies within you is your humanity. You would give up your humanity for these weak creatures?"

Zenon began to struggle even more but his shackles prevented him from being able to fight back effectively.

"As you can see your shackles make you weak but don't worry. Keep wearing the shackles, keep believing that the people you care for are safe. Keep on suppressing the dark but know this: when you least expect it the darkness will consume you. But to make sure that it does happen I will give you a helping hand."

With his free hand Mors impaled Zenon's chest. As it did he began to feed Zenon's soul with humanity.

"I will erase your memory so we make sure you don't remember this little conversation and just to be extra safe let us do something about these shackles of yours."

In truth Zenon did not know what this humanity Mors spoke off was but absorbing to much of it at a fast rate was painful. Zenon succumbed to the pain falling unconscious. Mors erased a small portion of Zenon's memories and sabotaged the shackles.

Looking down at Zenon with disgust Mors had a strong urge to kill Zenon here and now seeing that he was a pathetic creature. Unsheathing his Dark Blade Mors placed his sword over Zenon's neck but refrained from killing him.

Gazing down at Zenon Mors released a sigh while sheathing his blade as he sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly Mors removed his helmet as it disintegrated into thin air. Mors' facial structure was very much like Zenon. In fact Mors is a spitting image of Zenon as both could be considered twins.

Tired and stressed Mors rubbed his eyes wanting to speak but not finding any words worth saying. Since the moment of his "birth" Mors had upon his heart an uneasiness that he wanted to release but was unable too. The only other being he talked to was Kaathe but Kaathe viewed him as a means to an end, a pawn and nothing more.

He believed that now was as good time as any let go of the burden before Kaathe figured it out and considered him a failure. Actually the burden was right next to him: Zenon. Mors began to speak to Zenon knowing that Zenon wasn't able to listen.

"Damn you Zenon. Damn your very existence. Why you? What makes you so special? Since the day of I was brought into the world everything was about you. Should you fail to meet Kaathe's expectations I believed that I was meant to replace you but NO! I will be cast aside since they would have no use for me. What's more your blood flows in me and I hate it. The blood of a weak willed soul such as yourself. You are the bane of my existence."

At this point Mors began pacing back and forth growing infuriated with every passing second

"You think I like being used as a puppet?! I AM MORS: PERSONIFICATION OF DEATH, CHILD OF MANUS FATHER OF THE ABYSS! And I was meant to bow down to YOU?! I have my own ambitions and dreams Zenon: I will ascend to the highest plane of existence; I will place a throne above the realms of Fate and I shall be a true god."

Hovering over Zenon Mors placed both hands on Zenon's face. With one motion Mors could easily snap his neck. To be free and live his own life was all Mors desired. Instantly Mors felt a hand grabbing him from behind as he was flung to the wall. With blade at hand Mors quickly recovered, ready to fight but while he looked around he saw no one. Suddenly he heard a feminine voice

{Do not anger Fate dear child. Drop your blade.}

Compulsively Mors dropped his blade and said

"So Kaathe words ring truth: Fate has intervened in the affairs of Man. To be more precise you intervene in the life Zenon. For the longest time I believed he was simply paranoid. Here I thought you were an excuse used by weak man to explain their failures"

{Caution child for you are but mortal and Fate is forever. It would not be wise to make an enemy of such power.}

"So you are indeed Fate."

{No. I am merely a servant of Fate.}

Mors began to laugh as a thought slowly crept into his mind

"I do not know who you are trying to fool but you can't fool me. I know who you are and you are no servant."

{You have done well but do not pride yourself. What you have come to know no man or beast told you but because I alone revealed it to you. Yet you shall remain quiet of this and will not tell any living soul what has been revealed to you. Also you shall not threaten the life of Zenon until the time I have placed has been fulfilled.}

"I am no puppet to follow your orders."

{If I so desired I would end your life here and now but I have heard your cry. I have great plans for you Mors but for now return to your master and in time I will show you what you must do.}

Baffled Mors demanded answers

"What is the meaning of this? 'Until the time I have placed has been fulfilled' for what? To harm or possibly kill Zenon? Make sense. Whose side are you on? Do you want him dead or not?"

{My thought are not your thoughts. My ways are not your ways. I'm on no one's side but my own. Everything that was, is or shall be is to secure a better future. Now go Mors child of Manus for on this day Fate has smiled upon you.}

Compelled to obey Mors grabbed his sword as he opened a portal and disappeared back to the realm of the Primordial serpents. Silence fell upon the room with only the sound of Zenon's breathing filling the room. A hand began to touch Zenon's face and overlooking Zenon was a figure of a woman covered in a black cloak, her face covered by a veil.

The woman's hands were soft but coldness overwhelmed its touch. Leaning over, the woman kissed Zenon's forehead as a tear escaped her eye while whispering into Zenon's ear

{Do not falter Zenon for many challenges still await you. Don't fear what is to come for pain and grief shall walk with you hand-in-hand for all the days of your life. What little happiness I grant you I will forcible take away. For this is my will. Who are you to stand against me?}


	25. Chapter 24

***Author's Note: Sweet Mother of God that Volume 5! So far I'm loving it but I need MORE! I need the whole Volume released so I can try to connect it with this story. Anyway I'm trying to keep the gap between chapters short but life demands priorities. I just really wish college was free you know or the reality of having a minimum wage job and being able to pay for tuition and maintain a daily living as my father did before me...screw inflation. Enough of boring politics and hopefully you enjoy the chapter. Leave a review and see you all next time. P.S. Sorry for the long note.***

 **CHAPTER 24**

Zenon got up from his bed with a splitting headache although ironically he felt a void in his mind. A strange feeling as if something was missing within his memories yet within said memories he felt a slight warmth. A warmth as if two arms embraced him telling him that everything would be alright. Uneasiness was all Zenon could feel, since his whole life coldness was the only thing that accompanied him. It has been that way until Anorra came into the picture…

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." Zenon said over and over with rapid succession

In his constant state of brooding Zenon has completely forgotten about Anorra. Realizing that he hasn't really been putting much effort into the relationship Zenon released a scream of frustration

"Dammit! Goddammit! Get your act together Zenon! Anorra doesn't have to deal with your depressive attitude! What you're going to do is pick up that scroll, call her, and have a damn good time got it?!"

For reasons unknown Zenon was not fazed by the fact that he was talking and relatively shouting at himself. Picking up the scroll Zenon called Anorra and after a few rings she answered

"Good morning Zenon!" Anorra answered with a joyful tone

Zenon's heart began to beat loudly, his blood rushing, while his face heated up. In his mind Zenon said

 _By the gods I love this woman. SO WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP FORGETTING TO CALL HER?!_

"Good morning Anorra! Hey listen are you busy?"

"No I'm not busy why do y-" she was cut off by Zenon

"Excellent come over to Beacon as fast as you can ok?"

"Um ok I'll be t-"

"Alright see you at the entrance. Send me a message when you are already at the airship ok? Bye!"

Just like that Zenon ended the call with a prideful smile for a job well done. On the other hand Anorra was confused but found it all very amusing, not wanting to keep Zenon waiting she headed off.

Knowing that it would take some time for Anorra to arrive Zenon began to plan on what they will do. The main reason he told her to come over is because he knew that the festival has arrived so it would be a perfect time to spent time with Anorra. Wanting to spend the entire day with her Zenon concluded that he will pass on Ozpin's suggestion of entering the tournament.

Actually he should tell Ozpin right now that he won't participate. Sending the message to the headmaster Zenon exited his room on route to the cafeteria; it was time for breakfast.

After a few hours Zenon received two messages: one from Ozpin saying that he respected Zenon's decision on not entering the tournament, while the other was from Anorra saying that she was leaving the airship heading towards the entrance of Beacon. Making his way to the entrance Zenon waited until he saw Anorra a short distance away. Not wanting to wait a second longer Zenon ran towards her, in the meantime Anorra saw him and waved him hello with a warm smile. Catching up to her Zenon bear hugged Anorra as he laughed

"How is my beautiful maiden on this fine day?"

"As joyful as the birds that sing every morning."

Instantly Anorra notice something peculiar about Zenon by that she means the shackles

"Zenon what are you wearing?"

"These things? Hahaha well you remember about my corruption and all that good stuff? Well this is a temporary solution. They act as restraints. What do you think?"

"You look like a dog on a leash."

Zenon became baffled and saddened but Anorra quickly added

"But who's a good boy?"

Anorra poked his nose and Zenon blushed with embarrassment

"D-don't say things like that. Enough of this let's go"

Zenon took Anorra's hand as they walked towards an airship that would take them to the fair grounds. Both Zenon and Anorra ever never been in a festival, also have never been surrounded by so many people in one area. Both were very nervous as Anorra held on tightly to Zenon's right arm. Zenon trying to be the bold one said

"H-have you ever been to a festival Anorra?"

"I uh can't say that I have."

"Excellent neither have I that means we can share a new experience together. Let's go see what makes this festival so popular."

At first it was awkward for them to interact with their immediate environment but they quickly adapted. The Fair Grounds offered much indeed but what made the moment eventful was both of them having genuine time together with not a single care in the world. After much sightseeing Zenon's stomach released the sound of a growling animal. Anorra couldn't help but laugh

"Are you hungry Zenon?"

"Yea yea laugh it up but I am hungry. Aren't you?"

"I am I just hide it better than you."

"You can be very cruel sometimes either way let's get something to eat. Got any preference?"

"I saw a ramen stand a while back, let's try there."

"Ok ramen it is."

Having walked for a few minutes they saw the ramen stand but Zenon instantly wanted to turn around because he saw team RWBY and JNPR. Anorra could feel Zenon's heart racing knowing that both him and the group have bad history.

"It's ok Zenon we don't have to eat here we can find something else, it is the Fair Ground so there's lot of other options."

Her words slightly infuriated Zenon

"You know what no. You want ramen and by the gods you'll get ramen. I'll be damned if I let an awkward situation keep you from eating."

"You're making a big deal out of it. We can simply wait until they leave."

"It's the principle that matters Anorra. We have the right just as much as they do to eat whenever and wherever we want. I won't let some upset kids get in my way."

With determination Zenon pressed forward. Upon his face Zenon had a forced yet convincing smile as he approached the group. That instant Zenon remembered what he told Ruby about not crossing paths with the group ever again. It was too late to back out because the group turned their heads as Anorra and Zenon made their presence known. Both of them sat to the right of team RWBY as Zenon spoke rather joyfully

"How's it going guys? Grabbing a bite to eat huh?"

No response and Zenon began clenching his fists underneath the table so the others couldn't see. All the stares had a sharp anger in them but Ruby was slightly different; instead of having a deadly gaze it was more of a "what are you doing?" kind of gaze. Zenon merely shrugged at her stare. Anorra feeling the tension intervened

"It's been a while how's everyone doing?"

Much to Zenon's relief the group didn't extend their resentment towards Anorra and they conversed with her as one does with a friend. Thanks to Anorra any hostile atmosphere that was present due to Zenon's presence quickly dissipated. To ensure that the fragile peace was unhindered Zenon remained completely quiet as he ate.

The conversations lasted for a few minutes without issues until Nora had to ask that one specific question

"I have to know are you two like together-together?"

Zenon began to choke as he looked up as he stared at Ren sitting in front of him on the other side of the ramen stand, with an expression of: "why is she asking that?" Ren only shrugged as he signaled Zenon telling him that Anorra was staring at him. Zenon quickly turned as he saw Anorra facing him. Sometimes Zenon found it unnerving not being able to fully see Anorra's facial expression.

To Zenon he didn't care about telling people his personal life, but Anorra viewed it as if Zenon was too embarrassed to acknowledge Anorra publicly. With a sigh Zenon faced the others

"Well to answer your question Nora we are together-together and have been for quite some time."

Nora began to giggle out of excitement while Ren was shaking head with amusement. Pyrrha and Jaune were congratulating the couple as did team RWBY but Zenon could feel the disdain in their eyes.

To avoid any snarky comment from said team Zenon decided to cut the meeting short.

"Anyway sorry to cut this conversation short but we must be on our way. For those of you that will fight: good luck, if you already fought and won: congratulations, if you lost: there's always next year."

Zenon and Anorra said their goodbyes as they left both teams behind. Since everything played out smoothly team RWBY and JNPR maintained a positive attitude the rest of the day.

As they walked they heard the intercoms indicating that team JNPR should report to the battle grounds. Anorra hearing this asked Zenon if they should watch the match. Today was meant to be about Zenon and Anorra being together so with that in mind Zenon refused to spend wasted time watching people fight.

Just as the sun must rise every day so too must it set. The sky became a bright orange slowly drifting towards a dark blue. At the entrance of Beacon Zenon and Anorra were having their last conversation before Anorra had to leave. In the meantime Zenon played with the idea of asking Anorra to stay for good that way they could see each other every day.

"Anorra I've been wondering why don't you stay at Beacon?"

"I would love to but you know I can't do that."

"Why not?" Zenon pouted like a small child

"We all have a place we are meant to be: you belong here as for me I belong at the hut out of the reach of civilization."

Not at all pleased Zenon remained silent

"You know that is how it must be. Don't worry in time we will be together and nothing will separate us."

"I long for that day." Zenon said with a laugh

Little did they realize that there faces were inching closer as the conversation dragged on. Only centimeters away from each other Zenon remembered that he never kissed Anorra and believed that this was the best moment. Just a few seconds away from kissing the love of his life Zenon heard a voice getting louder and louder, the voice sounded like Ruby. His mind kicked into overdrive and sparked a memory of an event Zenon has buried: the day he accidently kissed Ruby. Zenon's eyes shot open and before him stood Ruby in Anorra's place.

Flinching Zenon quickly back paddled just a couple of feet. Anorra noticing that Zenon backed away asked in a hurt tone.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Turning his head to the voice of Ruby he saw the red hooded girl running after Weiss. Hearing Anorra's voice Zenon quickly hugged her

"No Anorra you did nothing wrong! Don't ever say that ok? It was all my fault I um I just felt that our first kiss should be special so I refrained from kissing you until the moment is perfect. I am so sorry I made you feel bad."

Lies, lies and more lies was all Zenon fed her. What else could he do? How can Zenon tell Anorra that the reason he didn't kiss her was because in that split second he imagined kissing Ruby? As they hugged Zenon saw Ruby from a distance and really wished that she had died that night.

Having begged for forgiveness numerous times Zenon still felt terrible for the way he acted even though Anorra forgave the first time saying that she understood. Suddenly a small commission occurred not too far from the entrance. A tall white haired woman with military attire began to discuss with a rather strange man with a tattered red cape. Intrigued by the commotion he got closer with Anorra following behind. It would appear that everyone was interested because a decent audience surrounded the two strangers. Soon they fought and boy was it magnificent, better than any fight Zenon has watched to date.

The sad part was it was cut short by good ol' General Ironwood. The biggest buzz kill since ever. It was interesting that it even brought the attention of Ozpin and if Ozpin is involved than it must be good.

Thanks to Glynda who accompanied Ozpin the courtyard was fixed and the crowd was dispersed. Taking the opportunity Anorra told Zenon that it was time for her to go. With one last hug Zenon bid his farewell to her and Anorra left towards the nearest airship. Zenon planned on returning to his room to reflect on his thoughts from moments earlier until he heard Ruby scream out

"UNCLE QROW!"

Turning to the location of the sound Zenon noticed Ruby hugging the stranger's arm.

"A family of misfits if you ask me." Zenon said as he walked away

As they were talking Ozpin interrupted

"Qrow. A word please."

Ozpin began to walk away as the guy named Qrow was walking towards him. At the same time Ozpin noticed Zenon and called him.

"Mr. Zenon how have you been?"

"Never better Ozpin, never better." Zenon stated as he turned to face Ozpin

"I see. Tell me what your plans are for the night?"

"Besides being in my room and contemplating life...nothing. Why?"

"Come with us to my office we have things to discuss."

"I don't know headmaster it seems whatever you guys are going to talk about is completely secretive. I'm pretty sure I don't have part on whatever it is."

"Just come with me."

"Alright, alright."

Night quickly arrived as Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Zenon were in the elevator heading towards Opzin's office. When the doors opened James and the woman from before were waiting and the arguments began as the woman asked

"What were you thinking?"

Then James added

"If you were one of my man I would have you shot."

Qrow in return gave the best response

"If I was one of your man I'd shoot myself."

Besides Ozpin and Glynda no one knew that Zenon was there not even Qrow despite him being in the same elevator until Zenon laughed

"Nice one Qrow."

Apparently no one else found it funny so Zenon decided to remain quiet and sat at the end of the room allowing the adults to talk. Surprisingly James didn't question Zenon's presence, seems like he had other more important matters to deal with.

Zenon distracted himself with the shackles as he stared at them. While he did he felt like there was a small empty space in his mind, like he suddenly forgot something. It wasn't important but it bugged him. Zenon threw those thoughts aside considering that he has no memories of a previous life, so not being able to remember anything was considered natural to him.

Zenon heard Qrow saying that their enemies are here. James responded with

"We know."

It would seem that Qrow was offended.

"Oh, oh you know?! Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed."

Zenon snickered at both statements of James and Qrow. The conversation continued on until Qrow asked: why was the woman that fought him here? James told Winter to leave.

"Oh so that's her name. Could explain why her attitude is so cold." Zenon laughed silently as he slapped his knee. Patting himself on the back for the nice joke.

Suddenly Qrow's gaze fell on Zenon asking the same question: why is he here? Zenon quickly answered

"Because I was asked to be here by Ozpin. But please don't let my great presence interrupt you."

Qrow grumbled as he began to have a little speech regarding who they were and what they really did to keep the world safe from the evils people don't know about. Qrow started accusing James that it was stupid to bring his army. On the contrary James believed that he was doing right thing.

Zenon spoke to himself

"The danger of points of views. Everybody believes they are doing the right thing."

One point led to another but everybody agreed that bringing in an army was a bad move. Defeated James asked what Ozpin's idea was. Ozpin responded with the most cryptic line Zenon has ever heard

"I suggest we find our guardian."

 _The hell is a guardian?_ Zenon thought. Seeing that the conversation was getting nowhere Zenon cleared his throat loudly asking

"Why am I here Ozpin?"

It would appear that Qrow finally decided to show some interest at Zenon and asked

"Who are you kid?"

"Zenon. I know both your nieces Ruby and Yang."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes I am their friend. Well former friend."

"Former?"

"Long story. Anyway Ozpin you still haven't answered my question?"

Ozpin looked at the rest of the group indicating that he was going to let Zenon in on the secret. Everyone was displeased but Ozpin wasn't asking for their permission

"Of course. Tell me Zenon what is your favorite fairy tale?"

"Fairy tale?"

"Yes fairy tales from your childhood. Surely your parents might have told you some of them."

It was the first time that Zenon ever wondered about his childhood. In fact he never bothered to think about the concept of a family. He existed which means that he must have had parents, he must have had a family some point in his life.

"Sorry but I can't recall any fairy tales. It has been a long time since I bothered to think about them."

"Do you at least know about the fairy tale regarding the seasons? The four Maidens?"

"I read a little about it in the library something about four maidens having special powers or something like that."

"Well let me just tell you that the fairy tale is real."

"Real?"

"Yes."

"Ok but what does that have to do with anything?" Zenon asked a little skeptical

"A while back a maiden was attacked and nearly killed. Most of her powers were taken which left her incapacitated, near the brink of death. We are trying to find a 'replacement' for her. Someone able to take her place."

Oddly enough Zenon's left hand began to twitch. With his right he grabbed his left hand trying to control it.

"Wait, wait. Back up. Absorbed? Absorbed how?"

"We don't know. What we do know is that we need a new maiden to take her place and her powers."

"Where is this maiden?"

"She is somewhere safe."

"Yea but where?"

"Sorry Zenon but for your safety I won't tell you where."

"Come on Ozpin you told me this much don't leave me hanging."

"I am sorry but I will not tell you such information."

Ozpin noticed Zenon's left eye having a small red dot glowing at the center. At the same time Zenon's head twitched in pain from the small electrical surge coming from the shackle. That made Zenon return to his normal state; as normal as possible.

"Understandable. So who will take the maidens place?"

"We have an idea but we are still not decisive."

"Right. So why tell me this secret?"

"I tell you this because you are the only other person that has faced our enemies."

Zenon was confused. He didn't know what enemies Ozpin was talking about but surely Zenon has never encountered anything worth telling.

"Not true. Whatever Qrow spoke off is completely different from what I saw the White Fang doing. Maybe they are connected but Qrow's Intel is in a whole different league. Besides I haven't contacted the White Fang since the train incident. I had someone I worked for but he went silent."

"Who was he Zenon?"

"Well I have nothing to lose if I tell you. His name is Roman Torchwick."

Ozpin and James looked at each other

"You guys know him?" Zenon asked confused

James answered

"We have him under our custody."

Zenon was genuinely surprised that the great Roman has been captured especially being held captive by Ironwood.

"What?! How?"

Ozpin told Zenon how they captured him after the train incident.

"Can I speak to him?"

James quickly replied

"We can't allow you to do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"He is my prisoner and only I can see him, at least until he tells me everything I need to know."

"Are you stupid? You actually think he will tell you anything? Trust me you won't get him to talk. Allow me to talk to him and I might get some information."

"No."

Zenon and James began to have a stare down. Zenon desperately wanted to punch this self-righteous general square in the face. With a sigh Zenon stated

"Whatever. Roman isn't even the leader of this whole White Fang operation. Someone else is pulling the strings but I don't know who it is."

To everyone's surprise Qrow spoke out.

"Are you sure?"

Zenon felt insulted

"Of course I'm sure. I worked for the White Fang for almost a year but they tend to keep their secrets very well hidden."

"How can we be sure that you aren't holding back information?"

With a smile on his face Zenon commented

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm just have to trust me."

As Zenon returned to talk with both Ozpin and the general, Qrow stared at Zenon. He couldn't put his finger on it but something didn't feel right about him. Qrow remembered about how Zenon mentioned how he was friends with Ruby, maybe Ruby could tell him more about this Zenon kid.

Ozpin told Zenon

"It's rather late. Why don't you return to your room?"

"Alright Ozpin. I'll keep you informed if the White Fang contact me but I doubt it."

Zenon exited Ozpin's office. He eventually made into his room and decided to do a bit of reading before he went to sleep. Besides all the commotion school was still in session and Zenon was falling behind. While reading Zenon felt a sudden force descend upon him and compelled him to seek out Cinder.

His shackles should have prevented any negative force to take over but the strange force was not taking over only giving him suggestions. To be tempted is not to fall; to fall is to sin. Like an obedient servant Zenon rose from his bed, exiting his room.

It wasn't hard trying to find Cinder, Zenon could sense traces of aura from Mercury and Emerald from when he fought them all that time ago. Heading towards the general direction he stood around the corner when he noticed both of them exiting a room. By process of elimination he figured that Cinder was in that room. Waiting a few more seconds making sure Mercury or Emerald wouldn't return in front of the door Zenon stood before the door.

He slowly reached for the door handle when unbeknownst to Zenon both the shackles on his wrist deactivated. Cinder heard the sound of her door being opened noticing that a stranger has entered her room. Before being able to act Zenon spoke to her as he closed the door

"Good evening Cinder."

Trying to move Cinder realized that her body wasn't responding and that her mouth refused to open meaning she couldn't speak. As if an invisible force was restraining her. Seeing that Cinder wasn't reacting to his presence Zenon laughed

"Excellent the process is going as planned. You might be wondering who I am. Since I am not in uniform there is no way you could remember me but you know me as Pax. Roman's former partner, currently under your command."

Suddenly Zenon felt a sharp sting in his brain as he continued to speak

"My alias is of little importance to you but I am told that my real name might jog some old memories."

Another sharp pain within his mind

"My real name is Zenon."

Cinder's eyes widened. That name echoed in her mind over and over returning her to a distant memory. Instantly her eyes were filled with hatred. In the meantime Zenon continued

"Why my name has meaning to you I personally have no idea. I was simply told to tell you and now I have. Now towards other business."

As this point Zenon got up close and personal to where Cinder was sitting. He leaned over and placed his face close to Cinder's face. Cinder noticed that his left eye began to glow red. As both their eyes connected Zenon began to caress her face as he spoke

"It involves the future."

Backing away Zenon roamed the small room

"It makes perfect sense now Cinder. You seek the power of the fall maiden don't you?"

Cinder was rarely caught off guard but realizing that Zenon knew her intentions placed her slightly on edge. She believed that he was bluffing

"Ozpin gave me some of the details about the maiden but it was you who proved my theory right about you looking for her. Just now actually. You might be quite attractive in a twisted way but I didn't caress your cheek because I desired it. Don't flatter yourself Cinder I wouldn't flirt with you, if I wanted you I'll simply take you."

Cinder was confused and was getting rather angry at Zenon's pretentious attitude. Visibly licking his lips and eyeing her up and down Zenon continued

"Under different circumstances I wouldn't mind making you mine, but that is beside the point. I saw your memories Cinder. I saw you trying to take the maiden's power but she was too much for you to handle even with Mercury and Emerald helping you. So you were only able to take a portion."

Zenon for the first time saw Cinder at a lose of words although ironically she couldn't speak.

"Since I know you aren't stupid let me cut to the chase. You know Ozpin has something to do with the maiden. I know you know that Pyrrha is somehow involved in all this. Also I know that if it comes down to it you might need to kill her. You are planning on killing one of my friends and I am fine with it. I'll let you do whatever you see fit, the real reason I came to see you is to tell you that I am here to help but I'll do it on my own terms."

After he finished speaking Zenon headed towards the door until he stopped as he almost forgot an important detail

"Silly me how could I forget. I'm going to block your memory of this moment. Don't worry you'll get it back real soon. Hopefully by then I might understand why my name has any meaning to you. Its nothing personal just business."

Cinder would forget her interaction with Zenon the moment he closed the door when he left. Also as Cinder lost the memory Zenon too forget what happened in that room. The last thing he remembered was entering Cinder's room and then nothing.

Normally Zenon would question his sudden lose of memory no matter how small, even though he would convince himself later on that it was nothing. This time it was different: he didn't convince himself but an outside force told him to forget. A soothing feeling deep inside told him to forget convincing him that his focused should be on more important matters. Obedient to the soothing voice Zenon silenced his suspicion.


	26. Chapter 25

***Author's Note: What is up? Thanksgiving break has arrived meaning I can relax for a bit. Also, I can focus more on the progression of the story. As volume 5 continues I am left with unanswered questions and constant frustration trying to find ways of connecting my story to the overall RWBY continuity. An example can be this chapter. I have written, re-written, re-re-written this chapter at least four times. What was first written and what it is now are worlds apart. In short, I have technically written the entire story but my mind keeps obtaining new ideas and I'm trying to keep changes to a minimum. Trying and failing example: this chapter. But I feel that every change is for the betterment of the overall story. I love it and I hope you do too. Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 25**

When it came to the doubles round Zenon was not impressed. Many fights have come and gone but the only real highlight of the day in Zenon's opinion was the fight Yang and Weiss participated in. They were going up against Atlas students: one was a male musician of sorts and the other was a female cat faunus. What Zenon saw as a highlight was the ingenuity of a person using a trumpet as a weapon.

The fact that Weiss and Yang had trouble dealing with the strange pair was preposterous for Zenon. To some degree, it made him mad.

"These are the same girls that almost killed me?"

It angered him. If those weaklings had trouble with crazy people yet those same weaklings pushed Zenon to his limit that made Zenon look like a complete loser.

After that fight if one would call it a fight Zenon decided to leave heading back to his room. At this moment he felt anxious. Little has occurred involving the White Fang and Cinder has yet to do a decisive move worth noting. Zenon should take this moment of peace as a gift but with a storm on the horizon, peace became dread. Seeking a sense of direction Zenon attempted to communicate with Frampt. A process that made Zenon feel uneasy

Sitting down with legs crossed, hands resting on his leg Zenon entered a meditative trance. From within Zenon spoke

"Frampt I know you can hear me. Show yourself as I demand answers."

Out of nowhere, the ancient serpent appeared.

"Can't an old serpent have a proper nap once in a while."

"We haven't spoken in months so stop your complaining."

"Months? Feels like minutes to me. Well, time varies from dimension to dimension so I guess there's that."

"What do you even do that is so tiresome?"

"More than what you can possibly imagine. Moving on to other subjects what do you want?"

"Well first of all: WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT MORS?"

"Mors? Mors...M-O-R-S hmmm Mors...sorry not ringing any bells."

Whether the serpent was lying or not, Zenon was not amused

"I swear you are as useless as the dirt I spit upon."

"Ouch hurtful. Merely a joke Unkindled warrior. Have a sense of humor. But yes I do know of this Mors and the reason I didn't tell you is that is because I was bored."

"Bored? My life was at risk because you were bored?"

"Well obviously. There's no fun in telling you everything that will happen, it ruins the surprise."

Zenon made up his mind and was about to cut the communication until Frampt spoke up

"Hold on. All jokes aside I do have something for you to do. Ozpin refused to tell you were the so-called maiden is. Well, I know where she lays dormant. For what purpose do I send you to her? Once you find her you will know. Now listen well for I will not repeat myself. Also to guarantee your success I will teach you a new trick."

With that Zenon opened his eyes.

"That's it? Useless serpent. At least it's something."

Looking at the time Zenon noticed that instead of minutes passing by it was hours and the sun was starting to set.

Following Frampt's instructions, Zenon placed his disguise into his bag as he headed towards the elevator that he always uses when heading to Ozpin's office. Pressing the button to summon the elevator it only took a few seconds for the elevator door to open. As the doors closed behind him as he entered, Zenon did not press any other button leaving the elevator motionless. Taking the opportunity Zenon began to put on his disguise.

Frampt had told him that the maiden was hidden in a secret passage deep below the tower. The only way to reach it was using the elevator. Since it was a secret passage it required a secret code or something of the like. Gazing at the buttons Zenon attempted to figure out how to make the elevator go down, that is until he sensed a presence getting near.

Not wasting time Zenon grabbed his bag while trying to find a way out. Looking above he noticed a hatch. Trying not to make a sound Zenon used his new skill "Essence of the Abyss". With it Zenon fused with the shadows as he maneuvered through the cracks until he was on the other side of the hatch; being on top of the elevator.

Shortly after, Zenon heard the door opening and the elevator started going up. It would seem that the person was heading to the very top and Zenon knew that he was about to be flattened like a pancake. Nearing the end of the ride Zenon used the essence going from the top of the elevator to hanging from the bottom. Looking below he saw what appeared to be miles of emptiness.

" _Can't believe I didn't think about this sooner._ "

Letting go of the elevator Zenon began to free fall down the elevator shaft. After a few good minutes falling Zenon began to see the bottom and used the essence to break his fall. Seeing the usefulness of his new power Zenon began to feel prideful believing it had no drawbacks, unlike his other ability. He was wrong.

Life drain requires the user to take the life of an individual. The Essence of the Abyss also requires life but not of an individual per say but the life of the natural energy of the world. For every use a small portion of the energy of the world is depleted, leaving a void in its place. Small uses cause no immediate harm but long-term effects would disrupt the balance of the natural flow of life. Ultimately leaving the world and the host a husk.

In front of him were some elevator doors which Zenon forcibly opened. It would seem that Ozpin was overconfident for believing that no one would ever find this place since no form of security was detected. Before Zenon laid a vast, dimly lighted hall. Continuing to walk Zenon noticed that in the end of the hall was a machine and within that machine was a woman presumably the famous Fall Maiden.

" _Here I thought I would find something extraordinary. The female herself looks average at best but with that scar slightly below average_."

Getting near the glass that stood between him and her Zenon gently placed a hand on it almost as if in mourning. From it Zenon could feel the power, it was pulsating. It was broken, traumatized, afraid, but power no matter in what condition it's still power. Lifting his hand as he left only one finger on the glass Zenon began to absorb the power using the Essence of the Abyss.

From the body of the maiden, a small, fragile strand of light emerged from her body as it moved towards the direction of his finger. When the strand connected with the glass it appeared as if it was a finger itself seeking to touch the one on the other side. From the strand, a small piece was severed as the rest returned to the body and the remaining small fragment went through the glass into Zenon's hand.

In his hand, the small strand of power turned into a female silhouette. It was no larger than the size of his eye. The silhouette sat in the palm of his hand and looked up, Zenon could have sworn that it was directly looking at him in the eyes as if the helm he was wearing wasn't even there. In a small nurturing voice Zenon spoke

" _Fear not oh maiden for I do not seek your power. Your power shall be given to another, to one that is not worthy. Although your body will die: your spirit, your memories and a small fragment of your power shall live on in me. That way your assailant shall never have the full power of a maiden and you shall not fade into the obscurity of time where all is forgotten._ "

In understanding the silhouette nodded as she turned her head slightly to the right and saw a woman wearing a cloak, face covered by a veil resting her head on Zenon's shoulder. Noting that she was looking at something Zenon turned to the general direction but saw nothing. At that moment Zenon heard footsteps and voices heading to his location.

Using the essence Zenon moved into the shadows hiding behind the machine that was holding the maiden. A few short seconds later Zenon could hear the voices of Glynda, James, Opzin, Qrow and...

" _Interesting so my speculation about her was indeed correct. Oh Pyrrha, what have you gotten yourself into?_ "

Several interesting points were said but what got Zenon's attention was Atlas being able to find a way to transfer aura on a scientific level. Zenon cared little for the purpose of science but if science can achieve what was once considered an ancient and forbidden art what else could they do? To Zenon science spat upon the sacredness of magical arts.

Soon after, they left allowing Pyrrha sometime to think of her decision. Using his skill Zenon returned back to surface level. Before figuring out his next move Zenon heard a faint whisper that sounded like Frampt.

"The time has come Unkindled One go to the Coliseum for the end of your journey is nigh."

Overjoyed Zenon with the shadows rushed towards the Coliseum waiting for the beginning of the end. Landing above the coliseum Zenon gazed down and noticed that the single rounds have begun. The first matchup of the night was Yang and Mercury. Not much to say on this one: most of Mercury's moves were the same that he used on Zenon a long time ago and Yang with the use of her semblance mopped the floor with Mercury. Although he wouldn't count it a victory since Mercury's intention was not to kill her. Should this have been a: rules free fight Mercury would have won...maybe.

The real fun part was what happened in the end. Yang in a cold-blooded attempt shattered Mercury's knee with one blow despite the match being over. Now that's what everyone saw but Zenon knew better. He saw through the fake video, through Mercury's victim act. The medical and security team quickly entered the arena as the security surrounded Yang and Mercury was carried out. Taking the commotion as an opportunity Zenon went down into the arena as he followed Mercury's trail.

It wasn't hard finding him and it was even easier to sneak into the ambulance ship that was conveniently at the right place at the right time. Once everyone involved was aboard Zenon heard the voice of Cinder say

"Well, you all performed marvelously. Driver included."

Taking it as an opportunity Zenon revealed himself

" _Indeed. Stellar performance from all of you._ "

Everyone was startled and alarmed for they believed that no one but them alone boarded the ship and the fact that Pax has suddenly appeared after a long time being M.I.A. was the cherry on top. To demonstrate his still standing allegiance Zenon bowed

" _Pax at your service lady Cinder._ "

"Here I thought you ran and hid, abandoning us." Cinder said attempting to sound in control despite Zenon's presence being a wild factor.

" _I wouldn't miss this for the world._ "

Shortly after, the ship landed near an abandoned warehouse.

" _These people have a fetish for warehouses or what?_ "

Exiting the ship, Cinder and Neo changed from there disguise. In the meantime, Zenon had some small talk with Neo awaiting further instructions from Cinder. Thankfully there was still one person that appreciated his presence and that person being Neo.

Neo was later given the go-ahead by Cinder to go on a special mission. Neo asked if Zenon/Pax could accompany her to which Cinder agreed.

On their way out Zenon asked Neo

" _What's the mission?_ "

'It's time we free poor Roman from his prison.'

" _Yes, I heard he was locked up by Ironwood. Tell me: where is Roman located?_ "

'One of the airships near the arena.'

" _How do you propose we get near it let alone get inside it?_ "

'How things have changed. Now it's up to you to follow my lead!' Neo smirked pridefully

" _I m_ _issed you too, Neo._ " Zenon commented genuinely

Zenon quickened his pace while saying

" _You can tell me the details on our way to Beacon. Let's make this quick, Roman ain't getting any younger_."

Neo ran next to Zenon as they both headed off to rescue an old friend. The next day began and Neo had successfully acquired a small Atlas ship that could get them close to the military airship. One thing missing was a disguise. It was only a problem for Zenon since Neo could easily change her clothes using dust.

 _Well I think its dust_ thought Zenon confused wondering how many abilities Neo had

The fun part was Neo having the most brilliant idea on how to sneak in: prison bait.

" _That's your master plan? Is that the reason you asked Cinder if I can come with you? To be bait?"_

'Guilty as charged.'

" _I shouldn't be surprised but I still am._ "

Despite being reluctant Zenon agreed to the plan. Getting inside the ship they headed towards their destination. Be it luck or fate everything went smoothly, no one asked questions, they were all fooled; and if they could be fooled, they could be killed.

The real surprising part was that although Neo couldn't talk she was able to convince the soldiers of her made up story. Zenon was detained and placed in a cell within the ship waiting for the rest of the plan to unfold. It felt like hours and the door to his cell opened and the one standing before him was Neo with a smirk.

" _Not a word. This stays between us you got it?_ "

'Lips are sealed.' Neo gestured using her hand pretending to zip her lips shut

" _Great we got a comedian among us. Come on let's get this over with._ "

Looking around Zenon saw that everyone on the ship was out cold or under these circumstances: killed. Neo can be scary when she wants to be. Making there way to the bridge Neo led Zenon to Roman's prison and when they opened the door they heard a voice saying

"Well, it's about time."

Neo gave Roman his signature hat and cane. Roman saw Zenon and started to complain

"And where were you? I gave you one simple task and yet you never showed up. My imprisonment is slightly your fault."

" _Hey, at least I'm here now._ "

"So you are. Contrary to belief I am glad you are back, now let's get to work."

Roman went to the controls making the ship turn as he fired upon the other Atlas ships. The communication was still on, so when Roman fired upon them Zenon heard the final moments of the other ship. It was the sound of confusion and fear. It only lasted a second but it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He wished he didn't have to hear that but he also knew that this was only the beginning of sorrows.

On the other hand, Roman was having a field day. The rest of the moment Roman played around with the buttons like a kid receiving a new toy. Seeing enough Neo gave Roman a scroll that would grant him access and complete control of the Atlas forces.

Zenon still had his shackles on but the intense negative emotions that surrounded Beacon: stress, fear, anger, sadness, hate was making Zenon uncomfortable. The shackles tried there hardest to suppress his soul but the more they suppress the more pressure is accumulated within. If the breaking point is reached: his soul will implode causing severe damage to his psyche. For now, the shackles hold and Zenon is oblivious to its danger.

While Zenon felt nauseous a thump was heard above the ship and the annoyed Roman sent Neo the check it out. When Neo left Zenon decided to let Roman know about his discomfort

" _I don't know about you Roman but I'm not feeling so good._ "

"You better not start getting cold feet, especially now."

" _It's not that. I just feel sick for some reason._ "

"Well suck it up and help me figure out what the rest of these buttons do."

As Zenon got closer to the controls Roman received a message on his scroll from Neo. On it was a picture of Ruby. It would seem that the thump from earlier was Ruby's doing. At the sight of her picture, Zenon was infuriated.

 _When will she learn to stay out of there way?_ Zenon thought to himself

"Take the controls, Pax. I have some loose ends to tie up."

" _Make her suffer you hear?_ " Zenon extended his hand as he turned it into a fist

Roman remembered how nearly a year ago their camaraderie began with a fist bump. With a smile, Roman bumped his fist saying

"It's what I do best."

As he left Zenon pressed a few buttons until at eventually a monitor popped up showing the fight between Ruby, Neo, and Roman. Zenon was excited since Neo and Roman were obliterating Ruby. She stood no chance but for reasons, Zenon couldn't grasp she still kept fighting. Everything started to crumble when despite having the upper hand Neo was somehow out of the fight as she was sent flying with her umbrella. Roman broke out of character as he beat Ruby to a pulp with his cane.

Out of nowhere, in the moment of victory Roman was swallowed by a Grimm. This was the moment Zenon reached the breaking point. It made no sense, none of it did. How is it that the only one still standing is Ruby?

With a roar, the Grimm charged at Ruby to which she was able to dodge. In turn, the beast impacted the ship making critical systems go haywire.

" _NO NO NO! WHY CAN'T YOU DIE ALREADY?! DOES FATE WALK BESIDE YOU? DID FATE ORDAIN THAT YOU WILL SURVIVE?!_ "

Explosions began to engulf the ship and Zenon was unable to escape. The controls released a giant explosion knocking him back blowing up his hands. Screaming out of pain Zenon struggled to rise as an explosion to his right threw him to the left wall. One arm-size shrapnel piece impaled him on his right side shredding his lung. The ship gained momentum as it came crashing down into the city. Miraculously Zenon survived the impact yet he was bleeding out to death and the explosion burned his entire body.

With a shattered armor, with a battered body, Zenon began to choke on his own blood as he with every passing second, with every forceful breath he spoke blasphemy. Tears rolled down his face as he damned the forces that set him on this path. With his remaining breath, Zenon screamed in defiance, symbolically spitting in the face of Fate.

Through it all Fate had never forsaken Zenon.

As darkness slowly engulfed his vision Zenon saw Mors standing before him. Attempting to speak, Zenon was only able to drown in his sanguine fluid pouring out of his battered flesh that once resembled a body. Since he hasn't recovered from his unnatural fear of blood Zenon panicked. His panicked state made him enter into a cardiac arrest. Before it got any worse Mors extended his hand touching Zenon's chest healing him but not removing the shard in his ribs.

"I came to talk."

Mors was able to place Zenon in a stable state of mind. In the few times that Zenon has heard Mors speak this was the only time his words were void of any cruel intent. Letting his guard down Zenon listened

"I postpone your death and stabilized your sanity but only temporarily. As we already know your soul should be able to heal you and possibly save you but it's not. You kept denying the soul to do what it is meant to do. Your soul has no motive to keep you alive. Here's my proposition: I can reconnect the severed link and save you but you must willingly embrace the darkness."

Zenon made a frown trying to remain conscious. Mors continued

"Does the end not justify the means? You are willing to do anything for your firekeeper, so why hesitate? All I ask is for you to embrace what makes you human and then you will have the power to free her forever. Is this not the will of fate?"

Zenon stared in thought pondering his words. What caught his attention was the next question.

"What is your purpose? Your true purpose? The firekeeper told you that you must learn to be human. How do you think you will achieve this?"

Zenon could not think of an answer

"What of Frampt? Do not be surprised for I know of your dealings with the serpent. He has sent you on a fool's errand. Explain to me: how will destroying this world get you closer to your fate or to be free from it?"

Again no response

"(sigh) Zenon I'm closer to you than any other being in the universe. I know your wants and your needs. Allow me to help you."

"You expect me to bend to your will? You expect me to believe any word you speak? You offer nothing but madness. I will not embrace the darkness." although difficult Zenon got his point across

"I OFFER YOU LIFE! Do not be quick to deny a helping hand."

Violently Zenon began to cough as he tasted metal in his mouth indicating blood.

"Why fear the darkness? It is not evil as you might portray it."

In the hands of Mors, a small sprite of humanity emerged.

"Look at this. This is humanity and it lies within every human. Is this what you are afraid of?"

At the sight of the humanity, Zenon's chest began to twist inside. Small hands scratch within wishing to leave the vessel known as Zenon. Covered in cold sweat Zenon was in agony.

"Don't you see? The humanity that I placed within you has deemed you unworthy."

More and more Zenon felt his inside on the verge of being burst open. As is eyes began to flicker between crimson red and dark brown.

"Just submit dammit." This time a hint of anger was in the words of Mors

Since the explosion has blown off both of Zenon's hands the shackles he had were also destroyed. The only one that remained was the one around his neck. Mors got close to Zenon and placed his hand on his neck.

"I have been patient with you. I have done what Fate has asked but you will not listen to reason. This time we'll do things my way."

In one fell swoop, Mors yanked the shackle around Zenon's neck. With the restraint removed the humanity within Zenon went rampant. Zenon's body twisted, turned in inhuman ways. A dark aura surrounded Zenon as a gran agonizing scream pierced the air. Despite the odds, Zenon resisted the darkness with every fiber of his being. Still, he understood that he would not win this struggle.

Deep within where his soul laid dormant, was the fragment of the Fall Maiden. Sitting down she has witnessed everything that has occurred. She saw how Zenon was collaborating with her attackers, and how he wished to bring this world to ruin.

Next to where she sat was the soul of Zenon that was slowly losing its radiance. Diminishing in size as the darkness grew. Having seen his vile actions she has also seen his kindness and love towards a specific individual. Moved to compassion the fragment grabbed what little remained of Zenon's soul between her hands. As the darkness consumed everything, she made a small haven protecting what little remained of Zenon.

On the outside, Zenon was on the ground motionless as small hands formed by shadows removed the shrapnel on his side. Immediately his eyes opened consumed by a bright red crimson. Not only has his eyes changed but his entire body was healed and his hands were restored. Turning his head to face Mors Zenon released a giant roar that made Mors flinch.

"You never fail to disappoint me." Mors stated with a sigh

Zenon like an animal got on all fours getting close to the ground, growling like a savage beast.

"It would appear that you didn't survive the process. Instead, the humanity formed its own sentient being using your body as a vessel. If that is the case I'm going to have to put you down. I don't care if this is not what Fate had planned."

Taking it as a challenge the beast, that has taken control over Zenon's body charged. Using his connection with the dark the creature got behind Mors and was about to strike until he was punched. The impact sent him flying towards a crumbling building. Recovering from the hit the beast saw two large dark hands before they disintegrated.

"Are you not a creature of the Abyss as I am? If so surely you could do better."

Enraged the beast charged once more and in an instant Mors had the beast on its knees as both his hands were on the head of the beast. Forcibly Mors began to twist the head wanting to snap its neck. With all its might the beast resisted but it proved to be futile. Slowly his head began to turn and it began to yell in pain. After a few short seconds, a giant snapping sound filled the air as Zenon's body collapsed to the ground like a lifeless doll with both eyes open, no longer with its glow.

"One down, one to go." Mors believing his task done left leaving the body to rot.

The silhouette now in the physical world sat next to Zenon's body holding in her hands his soul that was now a dimming ember. Gazing up she saw the same woman from the time that Zenon separated her from the rest of the Fall Maiden. The strange woman covered by a cloak with a veil upon her face kneeled next to the body as she looked at the small silhouette. Compelled the silhouette gave the soul of Zenon to the woman.

Having the soul in her right hand, the woman forged a small a glowing seal on her left. The seal was that of a darksign. Placing the seal on the forehead of the corpse she began to murmur prayers while placing the small soul within the seal. Getting close to the ear she whispered

{Your purpose is not yet done, Zenon. Will it ever truly be done? Time and time again when you believe that you have reached the end, you will realize that the end has fled further away from you. It is not about reaching the end, for you will never reach it; it's all a matter of how long can you endure the path I have set before you. 'Fall down seven times, stand up eight.' That is the cry of the undead. You are an undead!}

Instantly the woman vanished. The silhouette became confused on what has transpired until she noticed that the eyes of Zenon began to glow red.


	27. Chapter 26

***Author's Note: Here it is...the FINAL CHAPTER. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! It was bound to happen and after a year: this story has come to an end. I would like to take this time to thank every single one of you for liking and supporting this story, never in my wildest dreams, I would think that this story would gather such a following. I cannot express my unending joy and gratitude. Now do not worry, the story will have sequel starting at the time of volume 4 of RWBY. I'm not sure when it will be posted but know that its already in the works. I'm hoping to make the next story even greater so please understand that it will take some time to make it, and pray that life problems don't have a giant factor. Another problem is that volume 5 does little to move the story along but I'll work with what I can.**

 **Enough rambling on my part. Again: thank you so much every single one of you for everything! Enjoy the story and see you all next time!***

 **CHAPTER 26**

Startled the silhouette backed away as Zenon's body gently rose from the ground. As he rose his head dangled lifelessly. Now standing Zenon grabbed his head twisting it, locking it back in alignment with the rest of the body. For the next few minutes, Zenon remained motionless as his chest heaved deep breaths. The darksign on his forehead slowly fainted until it vanished.

The darkness of night helps distinguish his crimson eyes considerably as they darted back in forth in thought. He attempted to recollect his memories of what happened mere moments ago but failing.

Turning his head slightly towards the silhouette Zenon outstretched his left hand. Knowing what the gesture meant the silhouette formed to its natural state of essence, returning to his hand. With tender care, Zenon closed his hand affirming his protection over the small fragment of power. With alertness in his eyes, Zenon shifted his attention from his hand towards the giant tower in the distance. As dark aura surrounded his body Zenon used the shadows to maneuver through the city attempting to reach the top of the tower as quickly as possible. Zenon did this entirely out of instinct, having no real motive to do anything.

Nearing the top of the tower he noticed two individuals: Ruby and Cinder. Within the immediate area was an enormous grimm dragon. Before being able to attempt anything Zenon witnessed Ruby's eyes glowing brilliant silver. The sudden explosion of power began to engulf Cinder until Zenon by impulse got between her and the light.

Forming a shield of dark energy Zenon deviated the light from Cinder unto himself. As the light diminished Zenon lowered his guard examining his body for any damage but there was none. It would seem that Ruby's newfound power had no effect on him.

Looking up he saw Ruby lying on the floor unconscious. Naturally, Zenon would be craving to take such a power but his thoughts demanded priority. Caring little for her wellbeing he returned his attention to the one he just saved. Turning to face Cinder he noticed that the dragon had been completely frozen.

On the ground near the dragon, a metallic headband began to emit a small glimmer. Approaching for a better look Zenon immediately noticed that it belonged to Pyrrha. Zenon began to sense the area for Pyrrha's presence but was met with nothing. By process of elimination Zenon believed that Pyrrha was dead. At the thought of this Zenon couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Regardless he returned his attention to Cinder. Getting closer to the woman he noticed that the light had gravely affected her. Nearing closer for a better inspection he distinguished that her left arm was charred and her face had a severe scar. Her hair covered her left eye and as Zenon moved the hair he noted that her eye was destroyed beyond repair. With a sigh, he placed the moved her hair to cover her eye.

While contemplating on his next course of action Zenon heard faint mumbling coming from Cinder. Slowly and with effort Cinder began to open her right eye. Her vision was blurry and was unable to distinguish the one that was in front of her. The only thing noticeable was crimson eyes. Cinder attempted to speak but her words were inaudible. Still, Zenon was able to hear his name in her raspy voice. Zenon growled at the thought of his name began spoken by one such as her. After a few seconds, Cinder too went unconscious. Tempted to leave her to die Zenon was compelled to remain. Again by instinct, he decided to take Cinder to a safer location.

Picking her up bridal style Zenon used the shadows to transport both of them to individuals that will watch over Cinder. Focusing on his sensory ability, he was able to pick up on two familiar auras. Thankfully Mercury and Emerald had yet to leave the city.

With the shadows, Zenon arrived at their location but appeared a few feet behind them. They didn't feel his presence as he placed Cinder down. Not wanting to have any issues Zenon as he was about to leave grabbed a small pebble and threw it at Emerald's head. Before she could turn around Zenon disappeared. Knowing that Cinder was in capable hands Zenon left the city entirely.

-Anorra's Hut (the moment Zenon opened his eyes)-

{Keeper of the Flame the time has come. Zenon has forsaken all bonds of the light, his desires have blinded him to the truth. I have done all I can but he has chosen his path. In turn, he will die for his actions. The prize for transgressing the will of Fate is death.}

Anorra began to plead and beg to the voice; a servant of Fate. Unknown to her, that it was Fate herself.

"Please servant of Fate, hear my cry: It was I who allowed his actions to cause such calamity, it was because of me darkness has a grip on this world, because of me he has fallen. Should anyone be punished for the current state of the world it's me, not him."

{SILENCE! Do not defend that which is indefensible. I bestowed upon him strength and power to do that which is right and he has misused his gift to further his own desires. The world bleeds because of him. All of this could have been prevented if he only obeyed my voice. Much blood has been spilled this night and the world demands retribution. An eye for an eye, blood for blood. Zenons accursed blood will be the price to pay for his transgression.}

"No! I am Anorra his firekeeper. I am his shield, guide, and refuge. He can still be redeemed. I will redeem him and free him from this path. He can still fulfill the task that he was fated to complete!"

{You are willing to risk everything, even to give your own life to save him?}

"If my life is the price to pay for his redemption then yes."

{You have found grace in the eyes of Fate dear child. Do as you see fit Keeper of the Flame but be warned: the blood of the cursed shall be spilled on this night.}

The voice went silent leaving an eerie feeling in the air. Having no other alternatives Anorra began to prepare, ready to find and face Zenon. Grabbing the sword that Zenon bestowed to her, Anorra gently held it in her hands. Zenon made her promise that should he ever deviate from the path in any form: Anorra with the sword should end his life. Sheathing the sword to her side a sudden knock on her door was heard.

Startled she quickly turned to the direction of the door. Another knock was heard. Surely it wasn't Zenon for he was nowhere near the area. If not him then who could possibly know the location of her hut?

Fear gripped her soul as she held her breath. Again a knock was on the door but this time it hit the door violently. Immediately Anorra planned on leaving through the back door of the hut. The moment she turned to leave she bumped into a towering figure. A soft chuckle was heard from the individual before her

"Where do you think you're going firekeeper?"

"Mors." Anorra spoke calmly despite her shaking hands

"So you do know of me."

Without answering Anorra swiftly unsheathed the blade ready to strike but was stopped by Mors. With one hand he grabbed her wrist: the one that held the weapon, twisting it until she dropped it. The other hand was used to grab her neck. Mors began to choke her as he sadistically stated

"Now now... try not to resist. The sooner you give me what I need, the sooner your suffering will end."

-Zenon's P.O.V-

Walking through the forest Zenon planned on visiting the hut he has come to know all too well. Whether it would be a friendly or hostile visit will solely depend on Anorra's attitude to the information he would give. If possible he would like to avoid any conflict since he had become weary of conflict.

Zenon abruptly halted in his tracks as he began to sniff the air. A faint aroma lingered in the air. What baffled him was the scent: it smelled like blood. With the smell of blood, Zenon felt sick to his stomach. As curiosity got the better of him he began to pinpoint the source. Being successful he began to run towards it. The more he ran the more similar the surroundings appeared to be. With every step, he quickened his pace as his heart began to beat uncontrollably.

Nearing his destination the scent of blood became unbearable. Before him was the hut but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Slowly nearing the entrance he opened the door. A sudden blast of a putrid stench nearly made him vomit. Covering his nose he places one foot in the hut. Not a second after, Zenon collapsed on his knees with eyes wide open stricken with horror. His eyes couldn't believe what they had just witnessed; surely it could not be real. The image before him was that of Anorra: her body flogged, no longer appearing as human.

Her wrists were tied up together by a rope, which the end of it was tied to a beam on the ceiling: leaving her to hang. Her body was covered in blood; her hair was loose and also covered in blood. She was not wearing her mask; instead, it lay on the ground covered in a pool of her own blood.

With tears in his eyes Zenon quickly got up as he tried to untie her from her unholy state. Attempting to untie the knot proved difficult for his hands shook uncontrollably and the tears in his eyes blinded him. After what felt like hours he was finally able to set her free. Stepping back a few feet from the bloodstained floor he collapsed. On the ground Zenon cradled the lifeless body of the only one he has ever come to love.

He began to yell

"ANORRA! ANORRA PLEASE WAKE UP! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

The more he cried out the more he became infuriated. Slowly Zenon began to lose his grip on his soul, reverting back to the beast like state that fought Mors. What snapped him back to a stable state of mind was the sudden raspy sound of breathing. Zenon saw Anorra slowly opening her eyes. When she was able to open them Zenon's crimson eyes connected with her grey eyes. Along with this was the strangest thing Zenon has seen on an occasion such as this: a smile was on her face.

With tears of happiness, he hugged Anorra as his forehead touched her forehead. Not giving her a moment of respite Zenon began to bombard her with questions demanding to know what had happened to her. Anorra did not respond and instead merely gazed at the man before her: her one true love, her champion of ash.

"Medicine! You need medicine! A divine blessing should restore you." Zenon stated with urgency.

Anorra's body was weak; she couldn't even move a finger. Yet she attempted to move her hand in order to touch his face. She knew she wasn't going to make it and wanted her last moments of life to be with the one she loves. Zenon in his urgency did not notice her intentions and gently placed her down on the ground as he desperately looked for the Divine Blessing. While he searched and searched in vain Anorra had a moment of clarity; visions.

These visions were ones of an impossible future. Even if they were lies she was glad that she was able to see them for it was a vision of the future: a future with Zenon. A future: where she would live a long and happy life with Zenon. They would have had wonderful children, and their children would have children. Also, a life filled with abundant peace for all time. Alas no matter how tender or how exquisite: a lie remains a lie.

Desperately she attempted to call out to Zenon but her voice failed her. Mors in his bloodlust, after receiving the information that he wanted he used his blade to cut off her tongue. As a cold sensation began to engulf her body, she noticed a small glowing silhouette staring at her. Without a single word being spoken both of them had a conversation. The silhouette got closer to her and wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded. With a smile, Anorra bid the silhouette a farewell. Waving farewell the silhouette disappeared.

Zenon began to panic and grew angry as he was unable to find the medicine. Running out of options he decided to use his ability with the shadows to transport her to the nearest hospital. He instantly remembered how the entire city was in disarray; the hospitals are either packed or being evacuated. Having no other choice Zenon decided to give it a shot. Returning to her side he began to explain what he was going to do while attempting to pick her up.

In the process of picking her up, Anorra mustered enough strength to raise her hand. In doing so she placed her hand upon his chest. Looking down at her Zenon noticed Anorra's hand turning dark grey.

"Anorra what's happening to you?"

Anorra did not attempt to speak. Instead, she spoke to Zenon through his soul. Inspired by an unknown force Anorra with a soothing voice sang a small melody

" _Never faint, that in the eagerness  
Fate will take care of you;  
For it will watch over you, in careful tending._

 _In hard trials and in distress,  
in your conflicts and in temptation;_

 _Fate will take care of you._

 _Let tests come or cruel pain,  
your burdens renounce without woe;  
For I tell you: Fate will take care of you._

 _Fate will take care of you;  
forever watching with tender love;  
yes, Fate will take care of you._"

Such words brought Zenon to the point of tears. As he attempted to understand the reason of why Anorra would say such words her hand turned completely grey. It began to spread throughout her entire body even to her clothes and the mask on the ground. As it consumed Anorra her hand began to crumble to ash. Noticing what was occurring Zenon entered a state of panic.

"ANORRA!"

For the first time, Zenon felt helpless and afraid like a child left to fend for himself in an unforgiving world. Anorra's body began to disintegrate at an alarming rate and before Zenon could muster an action...she was gone.

Silence filled the hut.

On the ground laid piles of ash and upon his hands was also ash. Zenon's body began to shake uncontrollably as he screamed in utter agony. Such was his pain that Fate could not bear to watch. Despite this the darkness did not consume him; his humanity did not go rampant.

Zenon believed that it was his fault that his actions led to this dreadful fate. He also believed it as a punishment for disobeying Fate. The only thing that mattered, the reason for his very existence was forever gone. His psyche now completely shattered he desperately sought out a new light to guide him. For he is an unkindled: always seeking a new flame to warm his soul. With his very soul he clamored to fate to guide him in the path that he is meant to walk.

Anorra as her final act as a Keeper: placed a small fragment of her soul within Zenon. In doing so she would be able to protect him from the dark. As the coldness of the dark set upon his soul Anorra's fragment soul was able to hold on to Zenon's small light of hope: the smallest piece of innocence that had yet to be corrupted. In truth, it was the size of a small grain of sand.

As he was being saved from within Zenon became desperate for a guiding light

"Fate, at your feet I prostrate; break my chains; answer me while I'm calling; I beg of you to place your will upon me. Please! As I humble myself before you, as I clamor for you. I do not want to offend you, I will live to please you and in my heart to keep you. Put your light in my soul; make me what I should be; make me pure in everything, free from the sins of man; place your will in me.

Fate in her elusive form appeared behind Zenon. Getting near she placed her hands on his back.

{It is true that I sought to bring you suffering, in order to prepare you for the task ahead but I am not a heartless being. I know your pain and I can feel it. Still, you have much to endure but I will be with you all the days of your life. I Fate have heard your cry: This day I call the heavens and the earth as witnesses against you that I have set before you life and death, a blessing and a curse. Now choose life, so that you may live. But know that life has its own curse for the curse of life, is the curse of want.}

As Zenon looked up from his gesture of prostration a portal began to form in front of him and within it, he heard a faint sound of a tolling bell. Becoming mesmerized by its sound Zenon rose from the ground and slowly began to walk towards the portal.

Since the flames of this world have faded Zenon's instincts search for a new flame. This world had nothing more to offer and his only anchor was forever gone. His light was taken from him and without the warmth of light Zenon sought out a new purpose. Fate had plans for Zenon, plans that required him to know the full extent of losing everything he held dear. The path ahead is covered with pain and suffering; this world was used to numb Zenon to such feelings. For there are things in motion that no mortal could ever hope to know let alone understand.

Zenon is just a player in a much greater plan and his role is crucial for the plans of Fate. That is why Zenon needs to find a new flame that will direct him in compliance to the will of fate. For he is ash and that is his fate: and so it is that 'Ash seeketh Embers'.


	28. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

-In the realms of Fate-

The woman known as Fate sat in the high heavens gazing down at the mortal world below: viewing all forms of reality. From behind another woman appeared. She was much alike to the other in appearance, purpose, and mind. The woman from behind spoke up

"Moirai my sister you have gone too far."

Moira the one known as Fate remained silent in passive thought. Nadia grew furious at her silence

"Don't you dare ignore me! You have done much ever since Gwyn found the flame. To place upon much pain and grief on a single individual is too much. Especially since it's-"

Fueled by anger Moirai shouted as she rose from her seat.

"ENOUGH! I will not be questioned by the likes of you Parca; my dearest sister. Everything that I have done is for the sake of mankind."

"Does it not shatter your heart to see Zenon suffer? Surely Zedekiah would disapprove of this."

"You know nothing of Zedekiah! So don't you dare desecrate his good name by assuming to know what he would have wanted."

In fear, Parca remained silent. While gazing into Moirai's eyes, she could have sworn that she saw a hint of sadness. Moirai continued to speak

"Besides, the future of Lordran hangs in the balance. We are close to ending the cycles. For countless millennia we have tried to guide mankind in the right direction but they have always failed. They have broken the fabric of reality: time and space are convoluted beyond recognition. Now that I have directly intervened: order can finally be restored. His sacrifice is for the greater good, and that's the reason why I cannot fail."

Parca began to massage her forehead in annoyance

"What of the other one?"

"Not yet. Only when Zenon has completed his task can the other begin. Now if you don't mind I have much to do."

"Before I leave: what will you do with the world of Remnant? You left it in an undesirable state. The world demands order."

Gazing down at the world below with disinterest Moira answered

"The conflict that has ravaged Remnant was fated to happen. It will eventually be resolved but new conflicts will always take its place. I care little for this world but I am not heartless. If I wanted too I could shape a simpler route for reconstruction but my efforts lie in Lordran and Lordran alone. If you deeply desire it: you can handle the affairs of Remnant."

Parca bowed in understanding and exited the room, finding no motive to continue arguing.

Once again Moirai was alone and in that solitude, she recalled a memory of long ago; of a small boy filled with life and endless joy. With that memory, a small tear escaped her eye but was quickly wiped away. Pushing the memory aside, Moira began to prepare Zenon's next course of action.

Behind the scenes, another works to forge a different future for Zenon and that is Parca: an embodiment of Fate. While Moirai represents the ideals of predestination, Parca believes in the ideals of free will. Do not be deceived into believing that one is greater than the other for that would be a fool's gambit.

In the end, it is all a war of ideology. Both seek to prove that their respective methods should reign supreme across the cosmos. Whether they care for mortal life is irrelevant, since the gods have their games just as the mortals have theirs.

Who could possibly understand the will of the gods?


End file.
